Will you be mine?
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: The bad guys want to completely eliminate the good guys, but this time they will use another strategy. They will try to turn one of them into an ally. What could stop their plan? An internal battle between the instincts and real love? or, something else? INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero está la versión en inglés y después la versión en español.**

**I don't own TMNT. Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**This story is written only for readers over 18 years. If you are younger, PLEASE DON'T READ IT! It's a yaoi story, a t-cest story. Based on the 2k3 series. Couple: Raphael/Leonardo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Will you be mine? :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I'm a very especial being, I'm a mutant turtle and my name is Raphael. I'm a ninja, just as my three brothers. Among them I'm the strongest and the tallest.

But I am not the best. The best of us all is my brother Leonardo, whom I love in a very especial way, more than a brother.

Sometimes, Leonardo makes me feel envy and anger, because although I do my best, I can never be as good as he is. But, sometime ago I have seen him with new eyes.

His dedication and efforts to achieve every goal he has set for himself have made me admire him even more. Now I can't deny that a different feeling has been born inside me. I love him.

I love his dedication, his innate talent for ninjitsu, his smile, the one which come from his very heart every time he observes us when we are fully dedicated to train, and although his overprotection drives me crazy, I think I would get mad if he wouldn't do so.

Even though I love him deeply, I have never told him, I am afraid that my feelings might be bad or inappropriate. What my father, my brothers or Leo could think of me?

If I tell him... will he see me in horror and disgust? If he does that, I couldn't bear it.

…

Something bad has happened to me, but I don't know what it is.

Now, every time I see Leo, I want to see him dead, I want to have him under my control, I want to dominate him, I want him to feel the same as me, a great rage. I have a huge need to possess him.

Two nights ago we fought against a group of villains, I could vent my rage on them all. Hearing the screams of those slackers soothes me.

Without knowing, the number of humans increased. They were just playing with us and we were exhausted. Leo become aware of the danger we were in and he ordered us to retreat.

I hate to flee, that's why I didn't obey him. I didn't flee, when my brothers were far away, I came back to fight again. I didn't care I was outnumbered, I didn't care I was alone.

I kept fighting until I fell exhausted. I was hit on my head and I lost consciousness.

…

I woke up in my bedroom. How was that possible? Donatello told me they were looking for me, but they found me a day later. My brothers couldn't believe it.

I only had a bump on my head and a small wound on my nape. That was all. It was weird. I thought they wanted to kill me. But they didn't. It was weird. But I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

A few days later I had a strange sensation. The thoughts of dominating Leo have become stronger.

They have become deeper. I have weird thoughts. Dark thoughts. Impure thoughts. If I can't be the best of the group, I can be the best doing something else.

But what?

Leo is so easy to understand. I think I have all I need. I know him pretty well. I knew all his weaknesses and stupid thoughts.

How is it possible that now I have this kind of thoughts? Maybe my love for him is mutating too? I want him.

I can dominate him, turn him into my slave. He will be mine. I have a plan. A plan that seems to be feeding itself on these thoughts, although I know it is something bad, I can't stop.

...

I started to put my plan into operation a day everyone went to help April to clean the antique shop. Only Leo and I were at home.

I suggested him to train. When he saw I was determinate to train, he smiled at me. Idiot, he took the bait. As soon as we were face to face, I attacked him with all my strength.

He didn't expect that. I could beat him up hard, he was wounded. All the time he was trying to stop me. He didn't want to hurt me seriously. He was begging me to stop.

And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. When he finally tried to defend himself, I took advantage of my superior strength. I could subdue him.

I tied up his wrists behind his shell; I turned him over onto his shell, face up. After that, I lay down on top of him; I began to savour his neck's soft skin with my tongue.

I will never forget the expression on his face, an expression which blended the fear, the sadness and the pain. I kept licking his neck, approaching my mouth to his face, I wanted to kiss him, but he struggled.

He was begging me to stop; he said I should control myself; he didn't want to feel like that. Leonardo did something that he never has done since he was chosen as our leader.

He began to cry.

But I didn't care, I kissed him. I kissed him sharply. My tongue reached the back of his throat. He tried to turn his head, but I kept his head in place.

My hands were free, after holding his head; my hands were free to explore the rest of his body, his arms, his chest, his crotch.

Even though his body is smaller and thinner than mine, I could feel it completely below mine. He couldn't bear it, he kept telling me to stop, he told me it wasn't too late.

I don't know how I could do it, but I mocked him. I told him that I didn't care if he wanted to do it or not, it was me who wanted to subdue him.

My mind and my heart were telling me that I was doing wrong, bad, but I couldn't stop, it seemed that there were two different beings inside the same body.

My hands were completely inside his crotch, rubbing, caressing and feeling his tight entrance.

Leonardo tried desperately to get out of my strong grip, but he couldn't do it. He was too damaged, weak and surprised to do it.

The voluptuousness filled me; I had to finish what I had started. I took Leo's legs by his knee pits, and separated his legs. I knelt before him.

At the same time I kept him in place with one hand, my other hand released my male member. It was completely erect, pulsing with need.

Leo tried to get out of my strong grip again, he begged me again to stop. I didn't care. He was crying sadly. I didn't care. He tried to scream again. I didn't care.

A time came when I was tired to hear his screams. I took off his bandana and I gagged him.

At last I could be inside his body. I placed the tip of my male member against his tight entrance and I penetrated him, I could put it into him to the hilt, all of it inside him.

Leo's body bent back in pain, I continued stabbing his entrails, without thinking, not one second about him, I was just thinking about me and the pleasure I was feeling at that moment.

He bled a lot, but suddenly he stayed still, with his eyes closed, I think he hoped that I could finish fast and leave him alone.

Leo was lucky, I finished quickly. When I came, I took out my male member out of him. I used a few minutes to catch my breath and then I placed my mouth next to his ear.

I threatened him, if he mentioned a single word of what I had done, I would kill myself and I would blame him.

I knew Leo was stupid; he wouldn't risk putting my life in danger.

I was his duty as our leader to keep us safe and I knew that the love he felt for us was huge to let that happen. He is an idiot.

I got back my bandana and set him free. His wrists were loose and immediately he tried to stand up, looking at me without believing what I had done.

I kept on talking. I told him that he had to get rid of all the evidence, that he should feign calmness and be the same in front of everyone, he should keep up appearances.

I told him if someone suspected something, I could do the same to Michelangelo and Donatello.

After that I went to my room. Inside me, two voices were fighting. One of them cursed me for what I had done; the other encouraged me to do it again when I had the chance.

I don't know how he did it, but Leonardo managed to clean all up. The dojo didn't show any sign of any kind, about what had happened.

When Splinter asked him why he was full of scratches and bruises, Leo replied that we had had a fight, because I got too angry.

Donatello and Michelangelo didn't realize what was happening inside our brother. It was the first time that his skill to maintain his coolness turned against him.

He barely had breakfast that day. I think he wasn't hungry. But he succeeded, he fooled everyone. He followed my orders very carefully.

I, abusing my brother's good will, went on living like nothing had happened. But Leonardo couldn't see me face to face.

I understood I owned him. I completely understood he was completely mine, I understood he would never give me orders again. At last I was free, at last.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Esta historia va a ser escrita sólo para los mayores de 18 años. Si no lo eres, ¡POR FAVOR NO LA LEAS!. Es yaoi. Es la primera, así que piensen en eso cuando la lean. Basado en la serie del 2003, que es la más obscura. Pareja: Rafael/Leonardo**

**Resumen: Los malos quieren eliminar a los buenos definitivamente, conviertiendo a uno de ellos en un aliado. ¿Qué podrá detener su plan? ¿Una batalla interna entre los instintos y el amor verdadero? O, ¿Algo más?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: ¿Serás mío? :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soy un ser muy especial, soy un mutante y mi nombre es Rafael. Soy un ninja al igual que mis tres hermanos. De todos soy el más alto y el más fuerte.

Pero no soy el mejor. El mejor de todos nosotros es mi hermano Leonardo, a quien amo de una forma muy especial, más que a un hermano.

Leonardo a veces me ha hecho sentir envidia y coraje porque a pesar de que me esfuerzo nunca puedo alcanzar el nivel que tiene. Pero hace tiempo que lo he mirado con otros ojos.

Su dedicación y su esfuerzo para hacer todo lo que se propone me han hecho admirarlo mucho más. Ahora no puedo negar que un sentimiento diferente ha nacido en mí. Lo amo.

Amo su dedicación, su talento natural para el ninjitsu, su sonrisa que sale de su corazón cada vez que nos ve dedicados al entrenamiento y aunque su sobreprotección me vuelve loco, creo que me desesperaría si no lo hiciera.

A pesar de que lo amo, nunca me he decidido a decírselo, temo que mis sentimientos sean malos o inapropiados, no sé que podría pensar mi padre o mis hermanos o Leo.

Si se lo dijera, ¿me vería con horror o con asco? Si lo hiciera, no podría soportarlo.

…

Algo malo me ha sucedido, pero no sé que es.

Ahora cada vez que veo a Leo, deseo verlo muerto, deseo tenerlo bajo mi control, deseo tenerlo dominado, deseo que sienta lo mismo que yo, una enorme ira. Tengo una gran necesidad de hacerlo mío.

Hace dos noches peleamos contra un grupo de villanos, pude descargar mi furia en todos ellos. Escuchar los gritos de esos vagos es tranquilizante para mí.

Sin que lo supiéramos, el número de humanos aumentó. Sólo jugaban con nosotros y estábamos tan cansados. Leo se dio cuenta del peligro en que nos encontrábamos y nos ordenó huir.

Odio huir, fue por eso que no lo obedecí. No lo hice, cuando los demás ya estaban lejos, regresé y volví a luchar. No me importó que fueran más, no me importó estar solo.

Seguí luchando hasta que caí rendido. Me golpearon la cabeza y perdí la conciencia.

…

Desperté en mi habitación. ¿Era posible? Donatelo me dijo que me buscaron, pero me encontraron un día después. Mis hermanos estaban sorprendidos.

Sólo tenía un chichón en la cabeza y una pequeña herida en mi nuca. Nada más. Era extraño. Creí que me matarían. Pero no lo hicieron. Es extraño. Pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Unos días después tuve una sensación extraña. Los pensamientos que he tenido de dominar a mi hermano mayor se han hecho más grandes.

Se han vuelto más profundos. Tengo pensamientos extraños. Pensamientos obscuros. Pensamientos impuros. Si no puedo ser el mejor del grupo, puedo ser el mejor en algo más.

¿Pero qué?

Es tan fácil entender a Leonardo. Creo que tengo lo que necesito. Conozco a fondo a ese presumido. Conozco todas sus debilidades y estúpidos pensamientos.

¿Cómo es posible que tenga de nuevo esta clase de pensamientos? ¿Acaso mi amor por él está mutando también? Lo deseo.

Puedo dominarlo, hacerlo mi esclavo. Hacerlo mío. Tengo un plan. Un plan que parece que se alimenta de esos pensamientos, y a pesar de que sé que es algo malo, no puedo detenerme.

…

Pude poner en marcha mi plan un día que todos se marcharon a ayudar a Abril en la tienda de antigüedades. Me quedé solo con Leonardo.

Le propuse un enfrentamiento. Al verme dispuesto a practicar me sonrió. Idiota, mordió el anzuelo. En cuanto estuvimos frente a frente lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas.

No se lo esperaba. Pude darle una paliza, dejarlo mal herido. Todo el tiempo me rogaba que parara.

Y lo disfruté. Lo disfruté mucho. Cuando trató por fin de defenderse me aproveché de mi fuerza. Lo sometí.

Amarré sus dos muñecas juntas con mi bandana detrás de su caparazón, dejándolo boca arriba. Después me agaché y me acosté sobre él, comencé a saborear la suave piel de su cuello con mi lengua.

Nunca olvidaré la expresión en su cara, una expresión que mezclaba el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor. Seguí lamiendo su cuello acercándome a su cara para besarlo, pero se resistió.

Me pedía que no siguiera, que debía tratar de controlarme, que no quería sentirse así. Leonardo hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer desde que fue nombrado líder.

Comenzó a llorar.

Pero no me importó, lo besé. Bruscamente lo besé. Pude introducir mi lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta. Intentó girar su cabeza, pero lo sujeté con fuerza.

Mis manos libres después de haber sujetado su cabeza se vieron libres para explorar el resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho, su entrepierna.

Aunque su cuerpo es más pequeño y delgado que el mío, puse sentirlo en su totalidad debajo del mío. El no podía soportarlo, seguía suplicando que me detuviera, que aún no era muy tarde.

No sé cómo pude hacerlo, pero me burlé de él. Le dije que no me importaba si él quería hacerlo o no. Era yo el que debía someterlo.

Mi mente y mi corazón me decían que lo que hacía era incorrecto, malo, pero no pude detenerme, parecía que había dos seres deferentes dentro del mismo cuerpo.

Mis manos ya se habían introducido del todo en su entrepierna, frotando, acariciando y sintiendo su apretada entrada.

Leonardo trató desesperadamente de zafarse de mi fuerte agarre, pero no pudo huir. Estaba muy golpeado, débil y desconcertado con lo que sucedía para poder hacerlo.

La voluptuosidad me llenó, debía finalizar lo que había comenzado. Tomé las piernas de Leo por debajo de sus rodillas, separándolas. Y me arrodillé frente a él.

Al mismo tiempo que lo mantenía quieto con una mano, con la otra dejé en libertad mi miembro. Estaba totalmente erecto, palpitando lleno de necesidad.

Leonardo intentó zafarse otra vez, volvió a suplicarme que no lo hiciera. No me importó. Lloraba lleno de tristeza. No me importó. Trató de gritar de nuevo. No me importó.

Llegó el momento en que me cansé de oír sus gritos. Le quité la bandana y la até alrededor de su boca para callarlo.

Por fin podía entrar en él. Coloqué la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y lo penetré por completo, pude meterlo hasta la base, todo, dentro de él.

El cuerpo de Leo se arqueó de dolor, yo continué apuñalando sus entrañas, sin pensar ni un segundo en él, sólo en mí y en el placer que me llenaba en el momento.

Sangró mucho, pero de pronto se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, creo que esperaba que yo terminara rápido para dejarlo en paz.

Leonardo tuvo suerte, terminé rápido. Al alcanzar el orgasmo salí de él, usé unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y acerqué mi boca a un lado de su cara.

Lo amenacé, le dije que si mencionaba una sola palabra de lo que yo había hecho, me suicidaría y además le echaría la culpa.

Yo sabía que Leonardo era tan estúpido que no se arriesgaría a que yo pusiera mi vida en peligro.

Era su deber como líder el mantenernos a salvo y yo sabía que el amor que tenía por nosotros era muy grande como para permitirlo. Es un idiota.

Recuperé mi bandana dejándolo en libertad. Sintió que estaba libre y de inmediato trató de ponerse en pie, mirándome sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Yo seguí hablando. Le dije que debía deshacerse de toda la evidencia, que debía aparentar serenidad y no mostrarse diferente frente a los demás, debía conservar las apariencias.

También le dije que si alguien comenzaba a sospechar algo, habría de hacerle lo mismo a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel.

Después de eso me fui a mi habitación. Dentro de mí había dos voces peleándose. Una me maldecía por lo que había hecho, la otra me animaba a volver a hacerlo en la siguiente oportunidad.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Leonardo logró dejar todo como estaba. El dojo no mostraba ni una señal de lo que había pasado.

Cuando Splinter le preguntó por qué estaba todo golpeado, Leonardo respondió que nos habíamos peleado y que me había vuelto a enfadar como antes.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en el interior de Leonardo. Era la primera vez que el poder controlar sus emociones se volvía en contra de él.

Apenas y pudo desayunar ese día. Creo que no tenía hambre. Pero logró engañar a todos. Seguía mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Yo, abusando de la buena voluntad de mi hermano continué viviendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero Leonardo no podía mirarme de frente.

Comprendí que lo había sometido. Comprendí que era totalmente mío. Comprendí que jamás volvería a tratar de darme órdenes. Al fin era yo libre. Al fin.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

I have tried to hold myself back. I have tried to not think about I have done. It's terrible that I can't do it. My poor brother has stopped smiling. He has stopped smiling at me.

That beautiful smile, which filled me with joy, which inspired me a love so deep, which fulfilled me with pride when I saw it getting bigger when I did my job correctly, I have lost it.

Despite knowing I have lost the place that was mine inside Leo's mind and heart, I can't stop. I can't. I can't do it. Why?

Something bad has happened to me, but what? Maybe I should ask for help. Ask for Donnie's help. Before I can do more damage. Before keep on staining Leo's body and soul. My Leo.

No. I can't say he is mine. I couldn't even confess my feelings to him, before attacking him. Before making him mine by force. Right now, it doesn't matter.

Maybe he hates me. I hate myself. How I can get him back? I can't think. I can't think correctly. I can't stop feeling like a scum.

I have to seek for help. But, the others will understand me? Will they believe me? Can I get Leo back after all that has happened? My father will understand? Leo will be the same?

I know the answer. No. He will never be the same again. Never. And it's my entire fault. I should have obeyed him. I should have followed his orders. But I didn't. This is a nightmare. A horrible dream from which I can't wake up.

My brother must be suffering. How I wish I could comfort him. To be close to him. To make him feel better. To beg for his forgiveness.

But now, each time I pass near him, he moves away from me, like he is expecting a blow. I am sure he still loves me as a brother in spite of everything. I should chop my head off.

But I can't do it, because he would suffer. He would blame himself for the rest of his life because of my stupid actions. Leo, sometimes I think you shouldn't love me that much.

The urge to have him under my control has become bigger. My idea of asking for help, I have forgot it. Now I am hatching a new plan. Another way to have sex with him. Another way to remind him that he belongs to me.

That day came to an end and we came back from patrolling. We came back without a scratch, but Leo. Even though his soul has been fatally wounded because of me, he still takes care of us.

Purple Dragons attacked us. All of them seemed to be focused on Leo. It was weird. It looked like they knew he wasn't completely fine. Like they knew he would be an easy target. Like they knew he couldn't defend himself as always.

Deep inside me I wanted them to beat him hard. I wanted them to weaken him. But not killing him. That way he could live. He would be alive to use him again. So, I didn't move an inch to help him when all those slackers attacked him at once.

But my two little brothers did help him. Leo was being beaten by all those scumbags. They managed to make him drop his swords. They managed to make him fall on his knees. I was delighted.

Donatello and Michelangelo could rescue him. But they were careless for just a second. Just a second. That fraction of time can make the difference. And it did.

When everybody thought that the bad guys had fled, they became careless. One of those scums was still there. Armed. Armed with a sword. He attacked Michelangelo. But he couldn't hurt him.

He wounded Leo who stood in the way of that sword. The weapon wounded his arm and his abdomen. He fell to the floor; he was losing a lot of blood. My brothers yelled. They yelled at me. They screamed for help.

The slacker ran away. I approached to them just because I didn't want to let Leo die. But I didn't do it because I was concerned. I did it for me. Because I still had to satisfy my desire. A part of me couldn't believe it, but I did it.

We arrived home. Donatello hurried up to take care of Leo, he patched him up. Hours went on until I saw him again. He needed stitches on his arm and plastron.

When I saw him, his arm and his abdomen were wrapped up in bandages. It was impossible, I was thinking about the blood smell. That smell. It was arousing my desire. A lot. So much that it made me told Donatello that I would watch Leo all the night.

Donnie was grateful. It was obvious, he was tired. I wished he had said no. He didn't know he was leaving the brother he had just saved, alone. At the mercy of a greatest danger.

Michelangelo also went to sleep. Our sensei too. All of them thought that Leo was safe and sound. They were wrong. So wrong. Poor Leo.

Poor Leo? No, there was again. That thought. That urge. That desire. I made sure to close the door before get close to my slave.

Leo was unconscious. Perfect. I didn't want to hear his complaints and pleas again. I just wanted to use him. To take him. To have sex with him.

I began to touch him. I touched his cheeks. I touched the bandage which wrapped his arm. The blood seeped through the bandage's weave. The stitches still let escape a small amount of blood.

It was so seductive. Seeing him there, so fragile. So helpless. So weak.

But I knew. I knew it was my duty to take care of him, not making him suffer. But something really bad inside my mind had won the war. The need to take him had won. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to make him moan.

I kept exploring his body. His legs. His feet. His crotch. I wanted to see his cock. To touch it. To smell it. I separated the two pieces of his lower plastron with my hands.

There was it. It had the same color as his skin. I took it out from its hiding place and I tasted it. Delicious. A taste and a smell that provoked me even more.

Destiny had decided that Leo didn't deserved to enjoy the benefits of his protective unconsciousness. He woke up. He woke up and wanted to recoil. He was horrified. He was scared. He was trembling.

The pain of his wounds didn't allow him to escape from me. I couldn't believe it, but I smiled. A twisted smile. A cruel smile. Full of desire.

Leo realized that he couldn't escape. He gave in, before the inevitable. He stayed there. Awaiting to hear my will. Awaiting to experience the worst. He was prepared to do anything I could order him. He won't do it because of me. He would do it because he wanted to keep his family united. What an idiot.

He relaxed his body; he eased his head back against the pillow. He didn't utter a single word. He only let escape a painful sigh. He closed his eyes. He began to breathe calmly.

I understood it. He wanted to escape. He wanted to take apart his mind from his body. He didn't want to see my face again. He didn't want to lose the love he still felt for me. He didn't want to hate me. That's why he didn't want to see my face.

I understood it. But I didn't care. I didn't have the time to think about it.

I got onto the bed. I lay on top of him again. I felt how his body was trembling even more. I could almost hear how the stitches on his abdomen popped off because of my weight.

He bit his lip to not scream. The pain forced him to clench his eyes strongly. But even so his tears came out of them. Those salty drops ran down his face until they reached the pillow, wetting it.

For me, the view was magnificent. My genitals were already hard, ready to explore his body's inside. The pressure on my lower plastron was unbearable.

I didn't want to do the same as four days ago. No. I wanted to do it in a different way. I ordered him to turn over himself, that way he would be face down. I lifted my body for a moment while he did it.

And he did it. Slowly. I lay onto his shell. I placed his arms away from his sides. I placed them near the bed head. He knew what would happen. He knew it quite well. I hadn't even started and he was already squeezing the bed sheet with his hands.

I set my cock free. What a relief. I ordered him to spread his legs a little. He was trembling. I pushed the tip of my male member against his entrance. He almost tore the bed sheet to shreds. I penetrated him swiftly. He tensed. I loved that.

He is warm. A lot. It's delicious. I haven't moved yet. He was breathing calmly. Not now. Not anymore. He is suffering. I like it. He is crying silently. It fascinates me. He is moaning in pain. That excites me.

Suddenly, I was moving my hip, quickly. So much that I thought the meaty walls of Leo's tight hole were torn again. He hadn't healed yet. That thought made me increase the speed.

In the middle of having sex, my mind was yelling at me. It was yelling at me that I was doing wrong. But another part of it didn't understand. I kept going. I kept going until I felt completely satisfied. I kept going until I filled him completely with my seed.

Without thinking about him, I lay down on top of him again. I was tired. Tired and vilely satisfied. Leo was still trembling. After a few minutes Leo murmured something. He said I was too heavy. That he couldn't breathe.

I laughed. Doesn't he know that a slave can't give orders? I didn't move, I stayed there until I had recovered my strength totally. The bed was a mess. I wiped myself. I strode towards the exit.

I ordered Leo to clean everything up. He didn't get up. I repeated my order. He didn't move. I came close to him. He had lost consciousness. How annoying.

I must fetch Donatello. I wiped the cum that was outside his ass. I turned him around, he was face up. There. I had thought of an explanation. I went to get Don.

Donatello made sure he was still alive. Yes, he was. But he was barely breathing. Don asked me what had happened. I explained him that I had heard weird noises. That Leo was having a nightmare. That he couldn't wake up. That he had hurt himself without knowing.

After that I went to sleep. One part of me wished I were dead. But, even so, I went to sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Gracias a AkariMichi y a Mikemasters por sus opiniones y por su apoyo. :-) Y a todos los que la han leído hasta ahora.**

He tratado de contenerme. He tratado de no pensar en lo que he hecho. Es terrible que no pueda hacerlo. Mi pobre hermano ha dejado de sonreír. Ha dejado de sonreírme.

Esa hermosa sonrisa, que me llenaba de alegría, que me inspiraba un amor tan profundo, que me colmaba de orgullo al verla hacerse más grande al verme hacer bien mi trabajo, la he perdido.

A pesar de saber que he perdido el lugar que me correspondía dentro de la mente y el corazón de mi hermano, no puedo detenerme. No puedo. No puedo lograrlo. ¿Por qué?

Algo malo me ha sucedido, ¿pero qué? Tal vez deba pedir ayuda. Pedir ayuda a Don. Antes de hacer más daño. Antes de seguir manchando el cuerpo y el alma de Leo. Mi Leo.

No. No puedo llamarlo mío. Ni siquiera pude confesarle mis sentimientos, antes de atacarlo. Antes de haberlo mancillado. Antes de haberlo hecho mío por la fuerza. Ahora no importa.

Debe odiarme. Yo me odio. ¿Cómo podré recuperarlo? No puedo pensar. No puedo pensar correctamente. No puedo dejar de sentirme como una basura.

Tengo que pedir ayuda. Pero ¿los demás me entenderán? ¿Me creerán? ¿Podré recuperarlo después de lo que sucedió? ¿Mi padre comprenderá? ¿Leo podrá volver a ser el mismo?

Sé la respuesta. No. Nunca podrá volver a ser el mismo. Nunca. Todo es culpa mía. Debí obedecer. Debí haber seguido sus órdenes. Pero no. Esto es una pesadilla. Un horrible sueño del que no puedo despertar.

Mi hermano debe estar sufriendo. Como quisiera confortarlo. Estar junto a él. Hacerlo sentir mejor. Rogar su perdón.

Pero ahora cada vez que paso cerca de él, se aparta de mí como si esperara golpes. Estoy seguro que aún me quiere como a un hermano, a pesar de todo. Debería arrancarme la cabeza.

Pero no puedo hacerlo porque él sufriría, se culparía el resto de su vida por mis estúpidas acciones. Leo, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que no me quisieras tanto.

La urgencia de volver a tenerlo bajo mi control se ha hecho más y más grande. Eso de pedir ayuda, lo he olvidado. Ahora tramo otro plan. Otra forma de volver a hacerlo con él. Otra manera de recordarle que me pertenece.

Terminó el día y volvimos de la ronda. Volvimos sin un rasguño, menos Leonardo. A pesar de que su alma está mortalmente herida por mi causa, no deja de cuidarnos.

Dragones Púrpuras nos atacaron. Todos ellos parecían estar concentrados en Leo. Era extraño. Parecía que sabían que no estaba bien del todo. Que sería un blanco fácil. Que no podría defenderse como siempre.

Dentro de mí quise que lo apalearan. Que los dejaran más débil. Pero que viviera. Que viviera para tomarlo otra vez. Así que no me moví cuando todos se le fueron encima.

Pero mis dos hermanos restantes si lo hicieron. Leo estaba siendo golpeado por todos esos tipos. Ellos lograron que soltara sus espadas. Lograron hacerlo caer de rodillas. Me alegré.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel pudieron rescatarlo. Pero se descuidaron por un segundo. Sólo un segundo. Esa fracción de tiempo puede muchas veces ser la diferencia. Y lo fue.

Cuando todos creyeron que los tipos habían huido, se descuidaron. Uno de ellos aún estaba ahí. Armado. Armado con una espada. Atacó a Miguel Ángel. Pero no pudo herirlo.

Hirió a Leo, que se interpuso. La espada cortó su plastrón y uno de sus brazos. Cayó al suelo, perdiendo mucha sangre. Mis hermanos gritaron. Me gritaron a mí. Pedían ayuda.

El vago huyó. Me acerqué sólo porque no quería que Leo muriera. Pero no lo hice por estar preocupado. Lo hice por mí. Por mi deseo aún no satisfecho. Una parte de mí no podía creerlo, pero lo hice.

Llegamos a casa. Donatelo se apresuró a curar a Leo. Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera verlo otra vez. Necesitó puntadas en el brazo y en el cuerpo.

Cuando lo vi estaba envuelto con vendas. Su brazo y su vientre. Era imposible lo que estaba pensando. Ese olor. Ese olor a sangre. Me estaba excitando. Y mucho. Tanto, que le dije a Donatelo que yo vigilaría a Leo.

Donatelo lo agradeció. Claro, estaba cansado. Ojalá me hubiera dicho que no. No sabía que dejaba al hermano que acababa de salvar en garras de un peligro más grande.

Miguel también se fue a dormir. También nuestro sensei. Todos pensaban que Leo estaba a salvo y fuera de peligro. Estaban equivocados. Mucho. Pobre Leo.

¿Pobre Leo? No, de nuevo ahí estaba. Ese pensamiento. Esa urgencia. Ese deseo. Me aseguré que cerrar bien la puerta antes de acercarme a mi esclavo.

Leo estaba inconsciente. Perfecto. No quería escuchar de nuevo sus quejas y sus ruegos. Sólo quería usarlo. Tomarlo. Hacérselo.

Comencé a tocarlo. Toqué sus mejillas. Toqué la venda que envolvía su brazo. La sangre se filtraba por el blanco tejido. Las puntadas aún dejaban escapar un poco de sangre.

Era tan seductor. El verlo ahí, tan frágil. Tan indefenso. Tan débil.

Pero yo sabía. Sabía que debía cuidarlo, no hacerlo sufrir. Pero algo muy malo dentro de mí ganó. Ganó la necesidad de poseerlo. De hacerlo padecer. De hacerlo gemir.

Seguí explorando su cuerpo. Sus piernas. Sus pies. Su entrepierna. Quise ver sus genitales. Tocarlos. Olerlos. Separé las dos partes de su plastrón de la parte inferior de su cuerpo con mis manos.

Ahí estaba. Del mismo color que su piel. Lo saqué de su escondite y lo probé. Delicioso. Un sabor y un aroma que me incitaban aún más.

El destino quiso que Leo no gozara de esa protectora inconsciencia. Despertó. Despertó y quiso retroceder. Estaba horrorizado. Asustado. Temblaba.

El dolor de sus heridas no le permitió escapar de mí. No podía creerlo, pero me sonreí. Una sonrisa enfermiza. Cruel. Llena de deseo.

Leo comprendió que no podía escapar. Se rindió ante lo inevitable. Se quedó ahí. Esperando mi voluntad. Esperando lo peor. Dispuesto a hacer lo que yo le mandara. No por mí. Sino para mantener a su familia unida. Idiota.

Relajó su cuerpo, descansó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada. No dijo nada. Sólo dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso. Cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a respirar lentamente.

Lo comprendí. Quería escapar. Separar su mente de su cuerpo. No quería ver de nuevo mi cara. No quería perder el cariño que aún tenía por mí. No quería odiarme. Por eso no quería ver mi cara.

Lo comprendí. Pero no me importó. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Subí a la cama. Me tendí otra vez sobre él. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba más. Casi pude escuchar como los puntos en su abdomen se le saltaban por mi peso.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar. El dolor le hacía apretar sus ojos con fuerza. Pero aún así las lágrimas se le saltaban. Esas gotas resbalaban por su cara hasta humedecer la almohada.

Para mí la vista era magnífica. Mis genitales ya estaban firmes, listos para explorar su interior. La presión sobre mi plastrón comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Pero no quería repetir lo que sucedió hace apenas cuatro días. No. Quise hacerlo de una forma diferente. Le ordené que se pusiera boca abajo. Me separé un poco de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

Lo hizo. Lentamente. Me tendí de nuevo sobre él. En su caparazón. Quité sus brazos. Los puse hacia el frente. El sabía lo que pasaría. Lo sabía bien. Aún no comenzaba y ya apretaba la sábana con sus manos.

Dejé libre mi miembro. Qué descanso. Separé un poco sus piernas. Temblaba. Acerqué la punta a su entrada. Casi rasgó la sábana. Entre de un solo tirón. Se tensó. Eso me gusta.

Está caliente. Mucho. Es delicioso. Aún no me he movido. El respiraba lentamente. Ya no. Ya no más. Está sufriendo. Me gusta. Está llorando silenciosamente. Me fascina. Está gimiendo de dolor. Me excita.

De pronto, moví mis caderas rápidamente. Muy rápido. Tanto, que creo que el interior del cuerpo de mi hermano se ha vuelto a rasgar. Aún no había sanado. El sólo pensamiento me incitó a incrementar la velocidad.

En medio del acto mi mente me gritó. Me gritó que estaba mal. Que estaba haciendo muy mal. Pero otra parte no lo comprendió. Seguí. Seguí hasta que quede completamente satisfecho. Hasta llenarlo completamente con mi semilla.

Sin pensar en él, me acosté sobre su cuerpo. Estaba cansado. Cansado y vilmente satisfecho. Leo temblaba aún más. Después de unos minutos Leo susurró algo. Dijo que pesaba mucho. Que no podía respirar.

Me reí. ¿Acaso mi esclavo me da órdenes? No me moví, me quedé ahí hasta que recuperé las fuerzas por completo. Toda la cama era un desastre. Me limpié. Me dirigí a la salida.

Le ordené a Leonardo que pusiera todo en orden. No se levantó. Repetí mi orden. Seguía sin moverse. Me acerqué. Había perdido la consciencia. Qué fastidio.

Debía llamar a Donatelo. Limpié el semen de su cuerpo. Lo volteé boca arriba. Listo. Tenía una explicación lista. Fui por Don.

Donatelo se aseguró que aún viviera. Si. Estaba vivo. Pero apenas respiraba. Don me preguntó que sucedió. Le expliqué que oí ruidos. Que Leo tenía una pesadilla. Que no podía despertar. Que se hizo daño sin pensar.

Me fui a dormir. Una parte de mí quería morir. Pero aún así me fui a dormir.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's wounds took a week to partially heal. Strangely, his wounds couldn't close up. Donatello didn't have a clue what was happening. I knew about it. I knew the reason. It was me.

I kept my distance. I didn't want the others to be suspicious about me. The voice of goodness inside my head is dead. The evil voice had become stronger. It was always there.

That voice urges me to keep thinking. Thinking about a plan. Thinking about a plan to repeat everything again. My desire has turned me into its slave.

Now, I don't care about anything. Just one thought is still inside my mind. I want to possess him.

I have been thinking about the sensations I had experienced, over and over again. His body's scent. His tight entrance. His warm breath. His muscles tensing. The orgasm. Everything.

I must do it again. If I don't do it, I feel I will go mad. Yeah, I will go mad. I must catch him. Attract him towards me somehow.

Leo hasn't eaten properly in all the time he was under Donnie's care. All of us had been telling him that he should take care of himself. Yes, I have also been there. Pretending. Feigning concern. Pretending I am still a good person.

Leo had managed to stay close to any of our little brothers for long periods of time. That way I haven't been able to get close to him. He won't be safe for much longer. I am done, my plan is complete.

There is always something to do. There is always somebody to help. Casey doesn't know how much I have changed. That will help me. It will help me a lot.

I asked my human friend for help. I told him to call for Mikey and Donnie to help him with anything. He has asked me why. It was easy to convince him with a lie. Very easy.

Casey will call the others. That will leave me alone with Leo. Splinter is absent. Simply perfect.

When Donatello and Michelangelo told Leo they would go to pay Casey a visit, his face was as white as a sheet of paper. He looked at me in fear. He knew what would happen.

Leo tried to convince Donatelo to allow him to go with them. Donnie firmly prohibited Leo from doing that. Leo still needed rest.

I looked at him covertly; my gaze warned him that he shouldn't insist. He understood. He couldn't put our little brothers at risk.

Resignation filled his heart. The angst which was filling his features before disappeared. But it was a pleasure to see it for just an instant.

Our brothers' departure was the beginning of his suffering. The closing of the door, the signature of his torture's sentence.

As soon as we were left alone, he approached to me dragging his feet. He approached to me with his head bowed. He was mortally sad, but determined. Ready for the sacrifice.

I ordered him to walk in front of me. We strode to my bedroom. Before enter, he turned his head and looked at me. That pleading gaze engraved itself onto my soul forever. The remorse still haunts me.

But at that moment I didn't care. I shoved him. He fell to the floor inside the bedroom. I ordered him to stand up. He did it. I closed the door. My body was eager for sex.

Leo expected it to be quick. Painful, but quick. Not this time. No, I have waited for a whole week for this. It will be slow and very satisfactory. For me. It will be slow and very humiliating. For him.

I have planned a full afternoon. I sat on my bed. Leo is in front of me. Awaiting my orders. Awaiting to fulfill my desires. Awaiting for a miracle, maybe I can go back to be the one I once was.

A tiny part of me also expected that. How weird. I thought that voice had died. But it will not happen. Leonardo will realize it the worst way.

But suddenly, something occurred I didn't expect. Leonardo began to talk to me, like we used to do before. He told me he was sorry for making me angry all those years, but he wanted me to do my best always. He told me he was trying to be little less annoying with me but he couldn't stop worrying about us. He told me he was trying to understand what was happening to me.

I couldn't believe it. It was him who was suffering but he was worried about me. That sincere voice, pure and full of love, made me feel an excruciating headache.

I took my hands to my head, on my temples. I felt my head was going to explode. It was an awful pain. That pain made me fell on my knees, screaming.

Leo came close to me. He tried to help me. I lifted my head and saw him. It was there again. That look I felt in love with. Leo, always so beautiful. So worried about us. So full of love.

My brother tried to help me to get to my feet. The pain got worse with that action. I punched him. Weirdly, when I hit him the pain lessened.

When that thought was born inside my mind and got bigger, the pain disappeared. The stabbing pain which began in my nape disappeared. At that moment I didn't get it. But it was the source of all my problems.

Leo didn't understand what was happening. Me neither. In just one second my love for him turned into lust. That thought made me feel wonderful.

I got up and got close to Leo. I grabbed his wrists harshly. He couldn't stop it. He was still weak. I forced him to kneel.

I ordered him to lick the lower part of my plastron. At the beginning he refused. He told me it was wrong to make those immoral acts. He begged me to stop. He suggested me to desist.

His voice reminded me that those actions should be full of love, not full of lust. But also that voice began to infuriate me.

I was ready to make him shut his mouth.

I began to beat him. Beat him with all my strength. He never hit me back. I think he instinctively knew that I couldn't control myself.

By that time my arousal was on its limit. The erection hidden behind my plastron was too evident. I reminded him my threat. He obeyed.

I stood there while he started to lick my swollen area on my crotch. His tongue fascinated me. That small, soft, wet muscle was incredibly sensual. Voluptuous. Sexy.

After a couple of minutes, my male organ emerged from behind my plastron, showing itself in all its splendor.

Leo stopped. It was evident he didn't want to go on. His heart was in pieces. Deeply wounded.

It was too soon for him to get rid of me. I grabbed his head and forced him to open his mouth. I thrust my cock into his mouth, until I touched the back of his throat. For me, it was a wonderful sensation.

I enjoyed that sensation to the limit, full of excitement. Full of pleasure. Full of eroticism.

Leo tried to get away from me. He was choking. He couldn't breathe. I didn't allow him to do that. The movements of his throat because of the heaves were too pleasant.

Before he could faint, I took out my cock a little. He desperately inhaled a small amount of air. But the moment didn't last long. I did everything again. Over and over again.

After the slight action, I began to increase the speed. I kept his head in place with my hands. Strongly. Anxiously.

I didn't want to cum yet. I desired to enjoy him longer. I couldn't to do it. It was too much for me. I came.

I forced him to swallow it all. I forced him to lick me until I was completely clean. I forced him to start all over again, until my male member was hard again.

It didn't take him too long. Mi cock was totally erect for second time. I moved away from Leo. I sat on my bed. I ordered him to get close to me.

At first he looked at me in desperation. Then he looked at me in resignation. He got close to me.

I handed him one of my sais. He looked at me puzzled. I ordered him to turn his back to me. I ordered him to kneel and then to bend forward. I ordered him to masturbate before me, with the sai's handle.

That time, he didn't obey me. He got up quickly. He dropped the sai. He got away from me; he stopped until his shell hit the nearest wall. He vehemently shook his head. Refusing to do it.

I looked at him with hate. He was my slave. He must obey me. He existed just for satisfy my desires. How he dares to defy me?

I warned him, if he wouldn't do it, I would. He refused. I told him he had the chance of not being hurt in a violent way. He could do it at his pace. He refused.

Enough. I approached him. I murmured in his ear words that would hurt him deeply. I murmured that I would rape him in such a way that he would be begging me to kill him.

He didn't care. He was still refusing. He looked at me directly at my eyes. I didn't see fear. I didn't see hate. I didn't see a plea. I saw decision. I saw patience. I saw love.

He spoke to me with a voice which I wouldn't hear for a long time. A voice full of courage that wrapped all the words that came out of his mouth. He wouldn't give up, never. Until he had found out what was forcing me to do those horrible things.

Before I could fulfill my threat, a voice was heard inside the lair. It was Splinter's. Damn. I thought he would be absent for a long time. We went out of my bedroom. I ordered Leo to stay by my side.

Leonardo deserved a punishment. He had defied me. Just in that instant I had one of the cruelest ideas of my life. It was the perfect punishment for my rebel brother. He will regret it. He will wish to be dead.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Leonardo tardó una semana en sanar. Sus heridas extrañamente no cerraban. Donatelo no podía explicárselo. Yo sí. Yo sabía. Yo conocía la razón. Era yo.

Me he mantenido a distancia. No quiero que los demás sospechen. La voz buena dentro de mi cabeza ha muerto. La mala se ha fortalecido. Siempre está ahí.

Esa voz me empuja a seguir pensando. Planeando. Planeando cuándo podría repetir de nuevo todo. Mi deseo me ha vuelto un esclavo.

Ahora no me importa nada. Sólo un pensamiento está siempre dentro de mi cabeza. Poseerlo.

He repasado las sensaciones que he experimentado, una y otra vez. El aroma de su cuerpo. Lo apretado de su interior. La calidez de su aliento. La tensión de sus músculos. El clímax. Todo.

Debo repetirlo. Siento que si no lo hago, me volveré loco. Si, enloqueceré. Debo atraparlo. Atraerlo con algo.

Leo no comió casi nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo al cuidado de Don. Todos le hemos dicho que debe cuidarse. Sí, yo también he estado ahí. Fingiendo. Aparentando preocupación. Simulando que aún soy bueno.

Leo se las ha ingeniado para estar más tiempo al lado de alguno de nuestros hermanos. De esa forma no he podido acercármele. No durará mucho tiempo seguro. Mi plan está completo.

Siempre hay algo que hacer. Alguien a quien ayudar. Casey no sabe en lo que me he convertido. Eso me ayudará. Me ayudará mucho.

Le he pedido a mi amigo humano que pida ayuda a mis hermanos más chicos. Me ha preguntado la razón. Fue tan fácil convencerlo con una mentira. Muy fácil.

Casey llamará a los demás. Eso me dejará solo con Leo. Splinter está ausente. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando Donatelo y Miguel Angel le avisaron a Leo que irían a ayudar a Casey, se puso tan blanco como el papel. Me miró con espanto. Sabía lo que pasaría.

Trató de convencer a Don de acompañarlos. Don se lo prohibió. Leonardo aún necesitaba descanso.

Yo lo miré con disimulo. Mi mirada le advertía que no debía insistir. Él lo entendió. No podía poner en peligro a nuestros hermanitos.

Resignación fue lo que llenó su corazón. La angustia que había llenado su rostro, desapareció. Pero fue un gozo el ver eso, aunque fuera por un instante.

La retirada de los chicos fue el principio del sufrimiento para Leo. El cierre de la puerta, la firma de su sentencia de tortura.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos se acercó a mí arrastrando los pies. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha. Estaba profundamente triste, pero resuelto. Listo para el sacrificio.

Le ordené que caminara frente a mí. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Antes de entrar, volteó a verme. Esa mirada suplicante quedó grabada en mi alma para siempre. Aún me persiguen los remordimientos.

Pero en ese momento no me importó. Lo empujé dentro de la habitación. Leo cayó al suelo. Le ordené levantarse. Lo hizo. Cerré la puerta. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar el sexo.

Leonardo esperaba que fuera rápido. Doloroso, pero rápido. Esta vez no. No, he esperado una semana completa para esto. Será lento y muy satisfactorio. Para mí. Será lento y muy humillante. Para él.

He planeado una tarde llena de actividad. Me senté en mi cama. Leo se encuentra frente a mí. Esperando cumplir mis órdenes. Esperando cumplir mis deseos. Esperando que tal vez yo pueda volver a ser el de antes.

Una parte de mi también lo esperaba. Qué raro. Pensé que esa voz había muerto. Pero eso no sucederá. Leonardo lo comprenderá de la peor manera.

Pero de pronto, sucedió algo que no me esperaba. Leonardo comenzó a hablar conmigo, como antes. Me dijo que sentía mucho haberme hecho enojar todos estos años, pero quería que yo me esforzara más. Dijo que estaba tratando de ser menos molesto conmigo pero que no podía dejar de preocuparse por nosotros. Dijo que estaba tratando de comprender lo que me pasaba.

No podía creerlo, era él quien estaba sufriendo y aún así estaba muy preocupado por lo que me sucedía. Esa voz sincera, pura, llena de amor, logró por un segundo que mi cabeza me doliera mucho.

Me llevé las manos a mis sienes. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Era un dolor espantoso. Atroz. Ese dolor me hizo caer de rodillas, gritando.

Leo se acercó a mí. Trató de ayudarme. Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré. Ahí estaba una vez más. Esa mirada de la que me había enamorado. Leo, siempre tan hermoso. Tan preocupado por nosotros. Tan amoroso.

Mi hermano trató de ayudarme a levantarme. Eso provocó que me doliera aún más la cabeza. Lo aparté de un golpe. Extrañamente, el hacerle daño, disminuía mi dolor.

Cuando ese pensamiento llenó mi mente, el dolor desapareció. La punzada que comenzaba en mi nuca, desapareció. En ese momento no lo pensé. Pero era la fuente de mi problema.

Leo no comprendía lo que sucedía. Yo tampoco. En tan sólo un segundo el amor que sentía por él se transformó en lujuria. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir estupendo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a Leo. Sujeté sus muñecas con fuerza. No pudo impedirlo. Aún estaba débil. Lo obligué a arrodillarse.

Le ordené que lamiera la parte baja de mi plastrón. Al principio se negó. Me decía que no era correcto cometer aquellos actos inmorales. Me rogaba parar. Me aconsejaba desistir.

Su voz me recordaba que aquellas acciones deberían estar llenas de amor, no de lujuria. Pero comenzaba a desesperarme. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo callar.

Comencé a golpearlo. Golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca me regresó ni un golpe. Creo que instintivamente sabía que yo intentaba controlarme, pero no podía.

Para ese entonces mi excitación ya estaba al límite. La erección debajo de mi plastrón era demasiado evidente. Le recordé mi amenaza. Obedeció.

Me quedé de pie mientras él comenzaba a lamer la hinchazón de mi entrepierna. Me fascinó su lengua. Ese músculo suave y húmedo era increíblemente sensual. Voluptuoso. Sexy.

Después de sólo un par de minutos, mi órgano masculino emergió de debajo de mi plastrón, mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

Leo se detuvo. Se notaba que quería parar. No quería seguir. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Lacerado.

Era muy pronto para que se librara de mí. Sujeté su cabeza y lo obligué a abrir la boca. Le introduje mi miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta. Fue una sensación maravillosa para mí.

Disfruté hasta el límite aquella sensación, llena de excitación. Llena de placer. Llena de erotismo.

Leo trataba de apartarse de mí. Se estaba ahogando. No podía respirar. No se lo permití. Los movimientos de su garganta debido a las arcadas eran muy placenteros.

Antes de que se desmayara, deslicé mi miembro un poco hacia afuera. Inhaló un poco de aire con desesperación. Pero no le duró mucho el descanso. Repetí todo de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Después de la parte tranquila, comencé a aumentar la velocidad. Sujeté su cabeza con ambas manos. Con fuerza. Con ansia.

No quería eyacular aún. Quería disfrutar de él por más tiempo. Pero no lo logré. Era demasiado para mí. Me vine.

Lo obligué a beberlo todo. Lo obligué a lamerme hasta dejarme limpio. Lo obligué a comenzar de nuevo. Hasta que mi miembro estuviese firme otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Otra vez mi miembro estaba totalmente erecto. Me separé de Leonardo. Me senté en mi cama. Le ordené acercarse.

Me miró con desesperación primero. Con resignación después. Pero se acercó.

Le puse en las manos uno de mis sais. Me miró intrigado. Le ordené darme la espalda. Le ordené arrodillarse, agacharse. Le ordené masturbarse con la empuñadura del arma, frente a mí.

Esta vez no me obedeció. Se levantó rápido. Dejó caer el sai. Se alejó hasta que su caparazón golpeó el muro. Sacudió vehementemente su cabeza, negándose.

Lo miré con odio. Él era mi esclavo. Me debía obediencia. Existía sólo para satisfacer mis deseos. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese desafiarme?

Le advertí que si él mismo no lo hacía, habría de hacerlo yo. Siguió negándose. Le dije que tenía la oportunidad de no ser lastimado de manera violenta. El podría hacerlo a su ritmo. Siguió negándose.

Suficiente. Me acerqué a él. Acerqué mi boca a un costado de su cabeza. Murmuré palabras que tenían como objetivo hacer mucho daño. Murmuré que habría de violarlo de tal forma que habría de rogarme que lo matara.

A él no le importó. Siguió negándose. Me miró directamente a los ojos. No vi miedo. No vi odio. No vi súplica. Vi determinación. Vi comprensión. Vi amor.

Se dirigió a mí con una voz que no habría de escuchar nunca más. Una voz llena de valor que envolvía las palabras que salían de su boca, no se rendiría hasta liberarme de lo que me tenía cautivo de esa forma.

Antes de que pudiera cumplir mi amenaza, una voz se escuchó dentro de la guarida. Era Splinter. Demonios. Pensé que iba a estar ausente por más tiempo. Salimos de mi habitación y le ordené quedarse a mi lado.

Leonardo merecía un castigo por haberme desafiado. Justo en ese instante tuve una de las ideas más crueles. Era el castigo perfecto para mi rebelde hermano. Se arrepentirá. Deseará estar muerto.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A great friend of mine has given me a lot of information about the victims of this kind of abuse. Thanks to the information she has given me, this story will be a little longer. Thanks! ;D**

* * *

I didn't have time to lose. Splinter was getting close. I reminded Leo my threat once again. I started to punch him. I feigned a fight. When our master saw us, he restrained me. Leo was on the floor. I started to yell. I started to yell that is was Leo's fault.

Our sensei tried to calm me down. He ordered me to follow him to the dojo, to talk. Perfect. That was just what I wanted. He asked Leo, after helping him to stand up, to wait until he called him. Leo barely nodded.

When I was before the presence of the master, I pretended to be very surprised. I pretended to be trembling in rage. I pretended to be almost crying.

He tried to soothe me. He asked me what had happened. I answered him that Leonardo had tried to touch me in an inappropriate way. I told him that Leo tried to abuse me. That had been my reason to beat him up.

The expression on the master's face was something I had never seen before. For just a moment I was terrified. But I could repress the feeling. I had never seen him like that. His eyes were full of surprise. Full of rage. Full of disappointment.

I think Splinter still couldn't believe that someone could tell him such huge a lie. So, he believed me. He closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at me again. I held his gaze. That was enough.

I didn't have to add more. Splinter ordered me to go to my room. He called Leonardo immediately.

When I passed by Leo in the corridor, I warned him to keep silent. I kept my distance, but I could hear everything. I wanted to taste the effects, when Splinter decided his punishment. The punishment I plotted against him. To see Leo's heart broken into pieces.

Just as I thought. Sensei tore him into pieces. He raised his voice in anger, he shouted him that a good son should never behave in such an immoral way. Splinter asked him an explanation. Splinter still wanted to believe that it was a lie. Leo couldn't answer. Splinter urged him to talk. It was my brother's last chance. But Leo couldn't answer him.

The echo of two loud slaps resounded throughout the lair. Splinter ordered Leo in a harsh, cold voice, to lock himself up into his room, until everybody was home to take the necessary measures that would be taken in regards to the problem.

Leo came out from the dojo with death in his heart. Two silver lines were coming out from his eyes, running over his cheeks, turning into small drops which were falling to the floor.

Sobbing, he went to his room. Sweet revenge. He will never defy me again.

When Michelangelo and Donatello came home, Splinter called them. He also called me and Leonardo.

Splinter told them what had happened between me and Leo. Our little brothers couldn't believe it. They looked at me in surprise. They looked at Leo in surprise. They asked him an explanation. They still wanted to think I was wrong.

Leo only stood there. Without saying nothing. Without raising his head. Michelangelo and Donatello as well as Splinter had also misunderstood Leo's silence.

Splinter decided his punishment. Leo would be stripped of his leadership. Now I would be the leader. He would be exiled. Not precisely. He would be deprived... of love.

Leo couldn't be close to us. For Leo was forbidden to touch us in any way. Until he was repentant for what he had done.

Splinter had decided everything in front of all of us. We could see how Leo's face paled more and more. He paled at hearing he was leader no more. He paled at hearing that he couldn't be close to us. But he paled even more when he heard he couldn't touch us. All of us saw Leonardo bowing in front of Splinter when our father finished talking. Leo accepted his destiny.

That was what I was expecting to hear the most. That he was going to be away from the others. That way I would be the only one who could touch him. Without the others' knowledge.

Leo couldn't touch us.

No more innocent kisses from Michelangelo before sleep. No more carry Donatello to his room to help him rest. No more enjoying the tender affection of everyone when we embrace him every time he agrees with us to go play to Central Park. No more staying with us on the couch until he falls asleep surrounded by all his brothers.

No more.

That was what hurt him the most. For someone like Leo who has never been deprived from the physical, innocent shows of affection, though not for long, was a hard blow.

At that moment I realized that it would have been a bad idea to confess him my love, everyone in the family would have rejected me.

Splinter had decided that Leo would be with us again until he was fixed. "Fixed"... that word sounded like Leo was "broken". Splinter really sees this situation like an old fashioned person. For me, is better. For my plans too.

Our father has become unbeknownst to him, into my best ally. I think that certain customs, beliefs or ideas made him believe that he should act severely. Just as I expected.

Leo should continue training, alone, and only in presence of our master. After that, he should be confined in his room. Every day.

Splinter ordered us to not talk to him. We should take turns to take him his food, to his bedroom.

It all turned out perfectly. It was so perfect that it almost scared me. Now, nobody would realize what was really happening. Leo would be completely at my mercy.

The next day, as soon as his punishment started, we all took turns to bring him his food. Michelangelo brought him breakfast, Donatello brought him lunch and I brought him dinner.

Donatello asked me to clean up the kitchen. I nodded. I was so eager to be with Leo. Alone with him. I could barely contain my arousal in front of everyone while we had dinner.

I counted anxiously all the minutes. Every minute. Every second. All the time I waited, it seemed eternal. Boring. Annoying. Our father was the first one to go to sleep.

After him Mikey did it too. Donatello was the next. At last. It was time.

My hands were trembling slightly because of the arousal. I made sure that nobody was spying on me. I entered his room.

He was sat on his bed. He was waiting for me. He knew I would come. I would have to come at the first chance I had. At the first opportunity. He didn't move. I placed the tray with all the food on a table; I didn't care if the food was spilling all over the surface. I closed the door.

Leo had red eyes. He had been crying. He had been crying over the affection he had lost, the affection of his beloved family, even though it was only temporal. I smiled cruelly. I mocked him. I had warned him. It was the punishment for his disobedience.

Now, he belonged to me completely. To do with him what I pleased. To do with him whatever I wanted. The thought made me feel horny.

I approached him. I began to lick his cheeks with my tongue until I reached his mouth and kissed him. He didn't struggle. But he remained still.

Okay. If he wants to be passive until I gave him an order, better for me. After all, the pleasure is only for me.

I hadn't decided what to do with him first, yet. He still owed me something. I still remember his refusal. I decided that the punishment he was suffering wasn't enough to remind him who was in charge.

I took one of the bed sheets from the closet. I tore it into shreds. I ordered him to lie down on the bed face up.

He did it slowly. He had a lifeless gaze. He didn't utter a single word. I tied up his ankles and his wrists to the bed's four corners. While I was doing it, he closed his eyes.

I gagged him. I placed myself between his legs. I took one of my sais. I slowly started to put the handle of my weapon into his body. I stared at him. I had a perfect view of his face.

His body struggled. I was sure it was because the painful sensation of having a rigid object inside his body. Or maybe it was because it was me who was watching each and every one of his gestures. His reactions. His movements. I wanted him to feel more pain.

He was breathing quickly. It was so seductive for me seeing him that way. I barely could control the impulse to thrust my weapon's handle violently inside his ass. I started to jack off.

When the handle of my sai was completely inside his body, I twisted the sai. He gasped loudly. He opened his eyes abruptly. I felt something warm wetting my hand. It was blood.

I tore his insides again. Good. The pain will remind him who is in charge. I wanted to keep on enjoying my slave's suffering.

His dull moans. His stifled breathing. The muffled noises. Everything was arousing me, I was about to cum.

I twisted the sai again. Leo looked at me in angst. I think the pain he was feeling was unbearable. I asked him wryly if he wanted me to pull out the sai from his body. He nodded weakly.

I did it. Really quickly. Without thinking what he could feel. I didn't care what could happen to his body. It was part of his punishment. He gasped again. That muffled lament made me cum. I splashed his chest with my sperm.

I got down the bed. I cut his bonds.

When he felt he was free, he recoiled; he tried to get away from me. He dragged himself to the back of his bed. He was trembling a lot. A trail of blood was on the bed sheet.

Big tears were coming out from his eyes. He was embracing his knees against his chest. He closed his eyes. He was trembling even more.

After cleaning myself up I had to help him to get rid of the evidence. I took the stained bed sheets and the shreds which I used to tie him down. I ordered him to stay in his bed. That way nobody could see the blood, if he was still bleeding.

What a pity, I couldn't enjoy him for much longer. But tomorrow… it will be another day. Another day filled with pleasure. Another day filled with pain.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Una gran amiga mía me ha dado a conocer valiosa información acerca de las personitas que llegan a sufrir este tipo de abuso. Es gracias a ella y a toda la información que me ha dado que la historia habrá de ser un poco más larga y más detallada. Gracias ;D.**

* * *

No tenía tiempo que perder. Splinter se acercaba. Volví a recordarle a Leonardo mi amenaza. Comencé a golpearlo otra vez. Aparenté una pelea. Cuando el maestro nos vio, me sujetó. Leo estaba tirado en el piso. Yo comencé a gritar que la culpa era de Leonardo.

El sensei intentó calmarme. Me ordenó seguirlo hasta el dojo para hablar. Perfecto. Era justo lo que quería. Le pidió a Leonardo, después de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, que esperara hasta que lo llamara. Leo apenas asintió.

Cuando estuve frente al maestro, fingí estar increíblemente enojado. Fingí estar muy sorprendido. Fingí estar temblando de rabia. Fingí lágrimas.

Trató de calmarme. Me preguntó qué había sucedido. Le respondí que Leonardo había tratado de tocarme de una forma inadecuada, que había tratado de abusar de mí. Esa fue mi razón para golpearlo.

La expresión en el rostro del maestro era algo que yo jamás había visto. Por un momento me aterroricé. Pero pude reprimirlo. Jamás había visto que sus ojos expresaran tanta sorpresa. Tanta rabia. Tanta decepción.

Creo que Splinter no podía creer que alguien pudiera decir una mentira de esa magnitud. Me creyó. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Volvió a mirarme. Yo le sostuve la mirada. Eso fue suficiente.

No tuve necesidad de añadir más. Splinter me ordenó que me retirara a mi habitación. Llamó a Leonardo de inmediato.

Cuando me crucé con Leo en el pasillo le advertí que debía callar. Me mantuve a una distancia razonable para escuchar todo. Para saborear los efectos del castigo que urdí para él. Para verlo hecho añicos.

No falló. El sensei lo hizo pedazos. Le gritó que un hijo no debería comportarse de esa manera tan inmoral. Splinter le pidió una explicación. Nuestro padre aún quería creer que era mentira. Leo no pudo responderle. Splinter lo exhortó a hablar. Era la última oportunidad de mi hermano. Pero Leo no podía responderle.

El eco de dos fuertes bofetadas, retumbó por toda la guarida. Splinter le ordenó a Leonardo con severa y fría voz el encerrarse en su habitación hasta que todos estuvieran presentes para determinar las medidas que habrían de tomarse con respecto al asunto.

Leo salió del dojo con la muerte en su corazón. Dos líneas plateadas emergían de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, hasta convertirse en pequeñas gotas que caían hasta el piso.

Sollozando, entró a su cuarto. La venganza es tan dulce. Jamás volverá a desafiarme.

Cuando Miguel Angel y Donatelo regresaron, Splinter los llamó. También a mí y a Leonardo.

Splinter les comunicó lo que había sucedido entre Leonardo y yo. Nuestros hermanitos no podían creerlo. Me miraron con sorpresa. Miraron a Leonardo con sorpresa. Le pidieron una explicación. Aún querían creer que yo estaba equivocado.

Leonardo solo permaneció ahí. Sin decir nada. Sin levantar su cabeza. Miguel Angel y Donatelo, al igual que Splinter, también malinterpretaron el silencio de Leonardo.

Splinter decidió su castigo. Sería despojado de su posición como líder. Ahora yo sería el líder. Sería desterrado. Pero no físicamente. Sería desterrado… afectivamente.

Tendría prohibido convivir con nosotros. Tendría prohibido tocarnos de cualquier forma. Hasta que se arrepintiera de lo que había intentado hacer.

Splinter lo decidió frente a todos. Todos pudimos ver cómo el rostro de Leonardo palidecía cada vez más. Palideció al escuchar que ya no sería líder. Palideció al escuchar que no podría convivir con nosotros. Pero palideció aún más al saber que no podría tocarnos. Todos vimos a Leonardo hacer una reverencia cuando Splinter terminó de hablar, aceptando su destino.

Eso era lo que yo esperaba escuchar más que todo lo demás. Que estuviese alejado de los demás. Que sólo yo pudiese tocarlo, sin que los demás lo supiesen.

Leo ya no podría tocarnos.

No más besos inocentes de buenas noches que Mikey le da antes de dormir. No más cargar a Donnie hasta su cama para ayudarlo a descansar. No más disfrutar de los abrazos que todos nosotros le dábamos al saber que estaba de acuerdo en ir al Parque Central a jugar. No más quedarse dormido en el sillón rodeado de todos sus hermanos.

Ya no más.

Eso fue lo que más le dolió. Para alguien como Leo, que nunca había sido privado de las inocentes demostraciones físicas de amor, aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo, fue un duro golpe.

En ese momento me di cuenta que si yo hubiera confesado abiertamente mi amor por él, todos en la familia me hubieran rechazado.

Splinter decidió que hasta que Leonardo estuviera "arreglado" volvería a estar junto a nosotros. "Arreglado"… esa palabra sonaba como si Leo estuviese "descompuesto". Splinter de verdad ve esto como una persona del siglo pasado. Mejor para mí, Mejor para mis planes.

Nuestro padre se había convertido, sin saberlo, en mi mejor aliado. Creo que ciertas costumbres, creencias o ideas lo predispusieron a actuar tan severamente. Justo como lo esperaba.

Leo habría de seguir entrenando solo y sólo en presencia de Splinter. Después de los entrenamientos debía estar confinado en su cuarto. Todos los días.

Splinter nos ordenó no hablar con él. Nos habríamos de turnar para llevarle los alimentos, hasta su habitación.

Todo salió a pedir de boca. Era tan perfecto que casi me daba miedo. Ahora nadie se daría cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. Estaría completamente a mi merced.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto comenzó su castigo, Miguel Angel le llevó el desayuno. Donatelo la comida. Y yo, la cena.

Donatelo me encargó limpiar la cocina después de llevarle la cena a Leonardo. Yo asentí. Estaba tan deseoso de estar con él. Solo con él. Apenas pude contener mi excitación frente a todos mientras cenábamos.

Conté los minutos con los dedos. Cada minuto. Cada segundo. Todo el tiempo que esperé, me pareció eterno. Pesado. Molesto. Nuestro padre se retiró primero a descansar.

Después Miguel Angel y al final Donatelo. Al fin. Era hora. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente a causa de la excitación. Me aseguré que nadie me estuviese observando. Entré a su habitación.

Estaba sentado sobre su cama. Esperándome. Sabía que yo vendría. A la primera oportunidad. En la primera ocasión. No se movió. Dejé la charola con la comida encima de un mueble, sin importarme si se derramaba. Cerré la puerta.

Leo tenía los ojos rojos. Había llorado. Había llorado la pérdida, aunque temporal, del afecto de su familia. Me sonreí. Me burlé. Yo se lo había advertido. Era el castigo por haberme desafiado.

Ahora me pertenecía por completo. Para hacer de él lo que yo deseara. Para hacer con él lo que se me antojara. El solo pensamiento comenzó a calentarme.

Me acerqué a él. Comencé a pasarle la lengua por sus mejillas hasta besarlo. No se resistió. Pero permaneció inmóvil.

Bien. Si quiere permanecer pasivo hasta que le dé una orden, mejor para mí. Después de todo, la diversión es sólo para mí.

Aún no había decidido que hacerle. Aún me debía algo. Aún recuerdo su negativa. Me pareció que lo que estaba sufriendo no era lo suficiente para hacerle saber quién manda.

Tomé una de las sábanas extra del armario. La hice jirones. Le ordené acostarse boca arriba en su cama.

Lo hizo lentamente. Con la mirada perdida. Sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Amarré sus tobillos y sus muñecas a las cuatro esquinas de su cama. Mientras lo hacía, cerró sus ojos.

Lo amordacé. Me coloqué en medio de sus piernas. Tomé uno de mis sais. Comencé lentamente a introducir la empuñadura en su cuerpo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Una vista perfecta de su cara.

Trató de zafarse. Estaba seguro que era por la dolorosa sensación de tener un objeto rígido dentro de él. O, tal vez, porque era yo quien observaba todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Sus reacciones. Sus movimientos. Quería que sintiera aun más dolor.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Es tan seductor el verlo así. Apenas pude dominar el impulso de introducir mi arma con violencia. Comencé a masturbarme.

Cuando todo el mango del arma estuvo dentro de él, retorcí el sai. Dio un grito ahogado. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Sentí algo caliente humedecer mi mano. Era sangre.

Volví a desgarrarlo. Bien. El dolor le recordará quien es el que está a cargo. Quise seguir disfrutando del sufrimiento de mi esclavo.

Sus gemidos apagados. Su respiración sofocada. Los ruidos amortiguados. Todo era tan excitante para mí que estaba a punto de eyacular.

Retorcí el sai una vez más. Me miró con angustia. Creo que el dolor que sentía era insoportable. Le pregunté sarcásticamente que si quería que le sacara el arma del cuerpo. Débilmente asintió.

Lo hice. Rápidamente. Sin miramientos a lo que sentía. Sin importarme lo que sucediera con su cuerpo. Era parte de su castigo. Volvió a exhalar un grito silencioso. Ese lamento amortiguado me transportó hasta el éxtasis. Salpiqué su cuerpo con mi esperma.

Me bajé de la cama. Corté sus ataduras.

Al sentirse libre se alejó de mí. Se arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de su cama. Estaba temblando. Dejó un rastro de sangre.

Grandes lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. Abrazó sus rodillas. Apretó sus piernas contra su pecho. Cerró sus ojos. Seguía temblando.

Después de limpiarme tuve que ayudarle a deshacerse de la evidencia. Me llevé las sábanas machadas y los jirones. Le ordené no levantarse de la cama para que nadie se diera cuenta. Por si seguía sangrando.

Lástima, no pude disfrutar de él tanto como quería. Pero, mañana será otro día. Otro día de placer. Otro día de sufrimiento.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo's POV.**

I must stop complaining. I must remember that it is not Raphael's fault. I must focus. I must find the solution for this situation. I promised. I promised Raph.

It hurts. It hurts too much. My body hurts. My heart is also hurt. Who or what could have changed my brother like that? How? How will I be able to help him?

Raph is also suffering. I have seen it in his eyes. My little brother is still in there. He is suffering. It also increases my pain. I can't stand to see him suffering. I have to think...

I have to do something. But what? I have a feeling that in some moment Raphael will be in great danger. I have an idea. A theory. I hope to be right.

Since the last time Raphael was here, I haven't been able to sleep. I haven't been able to eat. Mikey... I am so sorry, baby bro, I have wasted your efforts, and I couldn't even try the food you had prepared with all your love for me.

Soon, it will begin to get light. Sensei will call me to train. What I will do? I can't be like this in front of him. He would realize everything. Raphael could be in danger if the others find out, if my idea is correct. No, I can't take that risk. I can't put Raph at risk.

I will have to lie. I will have to do something I don't like. I hope my father could forgive me. But, I will do it for one of my bros. I just hope he can believe it. I still have two more hours, before dawn.

I touch myself once again. I was lucky, I am not bleeding anymore. Thank goodness. I will try to get up. I need to put everything in order. I need to take a bath. Get rid of the evidence.

I can't sit. It's painful to attempt. I will wait one more hour. After that I will go to the bathroom.

Raph... I am still thinking about what has just happened. No. I mustn't do it. Even though it has been painful. Even though I couldn't believe it. Even though I know it will happen again. I must remember it is not Raph's fault.

Then... Why do I feel like this? Filthy. Humiliated. Used. The pain from a sword wound is nothing compared with this feeling, with this pain.

I am crying again. Why? I haven't done it since I was named leader. I must keep control of myself. Crying doesn't help me at all. These wounds will heal in time.

No. Maybe not. These wounds are different. They not only affect my body. They affect my mind. My soul. My heart. Can I heal? And Raph? Will we be the same when this is over? I hope so.

How much longer I will endure? How much longer will my body endure? I hope Raph can forget about everything. I hope that anything that is controlling him, can allow him to forget all of this. I really hope it.

Okay. I have waited long enough. I must force myself to get up. It's hard to do it... I did it, I got on my feet. Now, to take a bath. I don't remember that walking was so torturous. I will walk slowly. I don't want my wounds to reopen.

I got there. Nobody has seen me. That's good. I got in the shower. The warm water helps me to relax. Right now, I am not feeling too much pain. I took the soap and the bath sponge. I bathed. The lower part of my body was sore, every time I touched that part I felt a throbbing pain... but I have to be clean.

I allow myself to enjoy the warm water a little longer. I have marks of rubbing on my ankles and wrists... why?...oh... now I remember.

I have to be completely sure about what is going on with Raph. It is the only way to help him. I will begin this night, when I see him again.

I must go back to my bedroom. I took the biggest towel and I wrapped myself in it. I am so happy that my bedroom is the closest to the bathroom.

I finished drying myself. I changed the bed sheets again. I was thirsty. It looked that there was still a little amount of tea in the cup, which Raph had brought last night. I took the cup between my hands. I sipped the tea. Delicious. Thank you Mikey.

I got in bed again and waited. My father would come for me, to train. After he said 'good morning' he ordered me to get up.

I replied reluctantly that I hadn't the slightest intention to obey him. He didn't move a muscle, but I knew he was about to get really angry.

He repeated his order. I had to yell at him that he was bothering me. That I wanted to be alone. He warned me that mi punishment would have to be longer if I insisted not to obey him.

I yelled at him that I didn't care. The master breathed a sigh, he was so disappointed. He closed the door. When I heard the sound of the door closing, I felt that it was the cue for the beginning of the end... I just hope it will be the end of the problem.

I spent the rest of the day resting. I knew I would need all my strength to face anything that could happen. I tried to eat some, but I couldn't. I had nausea.

The night was coming closer. Raphael was coming closer. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for me. For Raph. For Mikey and Donnie.

I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was. The sound of the tray which Raph dropped on top of the table let me know he wasn't in a good mood.

Raphael came close to me. He jerked sharply the blanket off me and ordered me to sit. I began to talk to him; I tried to help him understand that I knew what was happening.

For just a moment, he looked at me like he used to do it. But, suddenly, he placed his hands on the back of his head. He wanted to cry out, but he could hold himself back.

I approached him to help him. He hit me. Just as it had happened before, when our sensei came home. I realized that when Raph hit me, his pain immediately disappeared, because he stopped clenching his head.

My idea, unfortunately, was correct. If Raph wanted to behave like before, something would hurt him. But if Raph behaves like a monster, something would make him feel better.

It was a delicate situation. Maybe if I forced Raph to stop being bad, something could kill him. Or maybe it could force Raph to commit suicide. I wouldn't let that to happen!

Now I knew I couldn't ask for help. The guys would try to stop him, without knowing the consequences. At least for now I can't tell someone, until I discovered what was forcing him to behave like that.

I knew that I had to obey, it was necessary. I didn't want Raph to suffer anymore, I was afraid he could die. I stood there, waiting. Waiting worst.

I wasn't looking at the brother whom I loved so much. There was just a monster that made me suffer. But Raph was still in there. I swore I would find him.

He was furious, we approached me. For just a second I was really scared. I closed my eyes. If I was going to die, I didn't want to take with me the image of a mad Raphael.

He told me in a rough voice that I should be punished because I was the responsible of that pain he had just suffered. I should be punished because he wanted me to know who the master was. He told me I was lucky to be his slave. He told me that I existed only to please him. He swore me I was going to regret everything.

…..

I am cold. Too cold. I have no strength. I have no strength to open my eyes. Where am I? Am I dead? No. I am not dead. I feel pain. Lots of pain. An excruciatingly pain.

I must focus. I have to open my eyes. I focus my will on my eyelids. Slowly I was able to open my eyes. I am lying on the floor. I am face down.

I breathe deeply. I must move. I managed to do it after a few tries. One of my arms is numb, I can't feel it. I think my shoulder is dislocated.

I focus again, I focus on my breath. It helps me to resist. It helps me to forget about the pain.

I could barely sit, I leaned on the wall. What had happened? My arms and my legs are covered with welts and bruises. They burn me.

Strangely, I don't have bruises on my face... that's okay; I can cover my body with the blanket and keep pretending I am fine...

My throat hurts. It burns. What happened? I try to remember...

I remember Raph threaded me. I remember he forced me to drink the tea he had brought me. But the tea was too hot. The tea burned my throat... Raph forced me to kneel.

After that... I don't remember quite well. There are a few vague images in my memory. I remember a lot of sensations, all of them unpleasant. Painful. Distressing.

After I drank the tea... I felt I was losing consciousness, but not totally. I couldn't move.

I remember I was being lashed. Yeah... I remember I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I think Raphael took one of my leather straps, one of those which help me to hold my katana's sheaths. I remember he was smiling widely at seeing me like that.

I remember he forced me to open my mouth to... I remember... the nausea. The feeling of suffocation. I remember when he came...

I remember Raph's eyes... yet, he wasn't satisfied... he ordered me to lie down on the floor, face down.

I remember I thought, "No, not again, please no..." but my words were never uttered. They never came out from my mouth.

My movements were too slow, Raph got exasperated. He grabbed my shoulder violently and pushed me to the floor. I immediately felt an excruciating pain in my joint.

I remember the pain I was feeling with every one of his movements. The humiliation I felt when I heard him say I belonged to him. The feeling of despair. Raphael's weight over my body, suffocating me.

After that... nothing.

Now, I think I am getting worse. I bled too much again. My body won't be able to resist anymore. I don't have much time. I have to set my plan in motion this night.

Soon it will be over, Raph. I promise.

Soon.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Leo.**

Debo dejar de quejarme. Debo recordar que no es culpa de Rafael. Debo concentrarme. Debo encontrar la solución a esta situación. Lo prometí. Se lo prometí a Rafa.

Duele. Duele mucho. Me duele el cuerpo. Mi corazón también está herido. ¿Quién o qué pudo haber cambiado a mi hermano de esa forma? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podré ayudarlo?

Rafa también sufre. Lo he visto en sus ojos. Mi hermanito aún está ahí. Está sufriendo. Eso también aumenta mi dolor. No puedo soportar verlo sufrir. Tengo que pensar…

Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? Tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento Rafael estará en un gran peligro. Tengo una idea. Una teoría. Sólo espero estar en lo correcto.

Desde la última vez que Rafael estuvo aquí, no he podido dormir. No he podido comer. Mikey… perdona hermanito, he desperdiciado tus esfuerzos, ni siquiera he probado la comida que con tanto cariño has preparado para mí.

Pronto amanecerá. El maestro me llamará para entrenar. ¿Qué haré? No puedo estar así frente a él. Se daría cuenta. Rafael podría estar en peligro si los demás se enteran, si es que mi idea es correcta. No. No puedo arriesgarme. No puedo arriesgar a Rafa.

Tendré que mentir. Tendré que hacer algo que no me gusta. Ojalá que mi padre pueda perdonarme. Pero es por uno de mis hermanos. Sólo espero que me crea. Aún tengo dos horas más, antes de que amanezca.

Me toco una vez más. Tuve suerte, ya no estoy sangrando. Me alegro. Intentaré ponerme de pie. Necesito poner todo en orden. Necesito asearme. Deshacerme de la evidencia.

No puedo sentarme. Es doloroso el intentarlo. Esperaré una hora más. Después me daré un baño.

Rafa... sigo pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. No. No debo hacerlo. Aunque haya sido doloroso. Aunque no haya podido creerlo. Aunque sepa que se repetirá. Debo recordar que no es culpa de Rafa.

Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento así? Sucio. Humillado. Usado. El dolor de una herida de espada es nada comparado con este sentimiento, con este dolor.

Estoy llorando de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No he vuelto a hacerlo desde que soy líder. Debo mantenerme tranquilo. Llorar no me ayuda en nada. Estas heridas desaparecerán con el tiempo.

No. Tal vez no. Estas heridas son diferentes. No sólo afectan mi cuerpo. Afectan mi mente. Mi alma. Mi corazón. ¿Podré sanar? ¿Podrá Rafa sanar? ¿Seremos los mismos cuando todo termine? Espero que sí.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podré soportar? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mi hermano soportar? Espero que Rafa pueda olvidarse de todo. Ojalá y lo que lo tenga controlado pueda hacer que pierda los recuerdos de todo esto. Ojalá y así suceda. Ojalá.

Bien. Ya he esperado bastante. Debo obligarme a levantarme. Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo… Listo, estoy de pie. Ahora, a darme un baño. No recuerdo que caminar doliera tanto. Me moveré despacio. No quiero abrir más mis heridas.

Llegué. Nadie me ha visto. Qué bueno. Entro a la ducha. El agua caliente me relaja. Ya no siento tanto dolor. Tomo el jabón y la esponja. Me baño. Me duele tocar toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pero tengo que estar limpio.

Permanezco un poco más de tiempo disfrutando del agua caliente. Tengo rozaduras en mis tobillos y mis muñecas… ¿por qué? … ah… ahora recuerdo.

Tengo que estar bien seguro de lo que sucede. Es la única forma de ayudar a mi hermano. Comenzaré hoy en la noche, cuando vuelva a verlo.

Debo regresar a mi cuarto. Tomo la toalla más grande y me envuelvo con ella. Me alegro que mi cuarto sea el más cercano al baño.

Terminé de secarme y de cambiar de nuevo las sábanas. Tenía sed. Parecía que aún había un poco de té en la taza que está sobre la charola. Tomé la taza entre mis manos. Dí un pequeño sorbo. Qué rico. Gracias Mikey.

Me metí a la cama otra vez y me dediqué a esperar. Mi padre iba a venir por mí para entrenar. Después de darme los buenos días me ordenó levantarme.

Le respondí de mala manera que no tenía la más mínima intención de obedecerlo. No movió un músculo, pero yo sabía que estaba a punto de enfadarse mucho.

Repitió su orden. Yo tuve que gritarle que no quería que me molestara. Que me dejara en paz. Me advirtió que mi castigo habría de extenderse si yo seguía insistiendo en no obedecerlo.

Le grité que no me importaba. El maestro sólo suspiró decepcionado y cerró la puerta. Sentí que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose era la señal del principio del fin… Espero que sea del fin del problema.

Pasé el resto del día descansando. Sabía que necesitaría de todas mis fuerzas para enfrentar lo que pudiera suceder. Traté de comer un poco, pero no puede. Tenía náuseas.

La noche se acercaba. Rafael se acercaba. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte, por mí. Por Rafa. Por Mikey y por Donnie.

No tuve necesidad de voltear a ver quién era. El sonido de la charola que Rafael dejó caer sobre el mueble me hizo saber que no estaba de buen humor.

Rafael se acercó a mí. Jaló bruscamente la cobija que me cubría y me ordenó sentarme. Comencé a hablarle, traté de hacerle entender que sabía lo que le pasaba.

Por un momento me miró como antes. Pero de pronto se llevó ambas manos a su nuca. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo.

Me acerqué a él para ayudarlo. Me golpeó. Tal y cómo había sucedido antes de la llegada de nuestro padre. Me di cuenta que cuando Rafa me golpeó, de inmediato su dolor desaparecía, pues dejó de tocarse la cabeza.

Mi idea, desgraciadamente, era correcta. Si Rafa quería comportarse como antes, algo le hacía daño. Pero si hacía daño, ese algo le hacía sentirse mejor.

Era una situación delicada. Tal vez si obligaba a Rafael a comportarse como antes, ese algo podría matarlo. O tal podría obligarlo a suicidarse. No podía permitirlo.

Ahora sabía que no podía pedir ayuda a los demás. Ellos tratarían de detenerlo, sin conocer las consecuencias. Por ahora no puedo decirlo, hasta que descubriera qué era lo que lo hacía comportarse así.

Sabía que someterme era necesario. No quería que Rafa sufriera o que muriera. Me quedé ahí, esperando. Esperando lo peor.

Ya no miraba al hermano que yo tanto amaba. Sólo estaba un monstruo que me hacía sufrir. Pero Rafa estaba ahí dentro. Juré que lo encontraría.

Furioso, se acercó a mí. Por un momento tuve mucho miedo. Cerré mis ojos. Si moría, no quería llevarme esa imagen de un Rafael furioso conmigo.

Me dijo con ruda voz que debía ser castigado por haberle provocado aquel dolor. Que debía entender quien mandaba. Que tenía suerte de ser su esclavo. Que yo sólo existía para complacerlo. Que iba a arrepentirme.

…..

Tengo frío. Mucho frío. No tengo fuerzas. No tengo fuerzas para abrir mis ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estaré muerto? No. No lo estoy. Siento dolor. Mucho dolor. Un dolor insoportable.

Debo concentrarme. Primero tengo que abrir mis ojos. Me concentro en mis párpados. Lentamente logré abrirlos. Estoy tirado en el piso. Estoy boca abajo.

Respiro profundamente. Debo levantarme. Logré hacerlo después de varios intentos. Uno de mis brazos está entumido, no puedo sentirlo. Creo que mi hombro está dislocado.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en mi respiración. Eso me ayuda a resistir. Me ayuda a olvidarme del dolor.

Apenas pude sentarme y recargarme en el muro. ¿Qué sucedió? Mis brazos y mis piernas están llenos de verdugones. Me arden.

Extrañamente, no tengo heridas en mi rostro… bueno, puedo cubrir mi cuerpo con las cobijas y seguir aparentando que estoy bien…

Pero me duele la garganta. Me arde. ¿Qué sucedió? Trato de recordar…

Recuerdo que Rafa me amenazó. Recuerdo que me obligó a beber el té que había traído para mí. Pero ese té estaba muy caliente. Me quemó la garganta… eso fue. Me obligó a ponerme de rodillas.

Después de eso… no recuerdo mucho. Sólo hay unas cuantas imágenes vagas en mi memoria. Recuerdo muchas sensaciones, todas desagradables. Dolorosas. Angustiosas.

Después de beber el té… sentí que perdía la conciencia, pero no totalmente. No podía moverme.

Recuerdo haber recibido varios azotes. Si… recuerdo haber tratado de gritar pero no pude. Creo que Rafa tomó una de las correas de cuero que me sirven para las fundas de mis katanas. Recuerdo que se sonreía al verme así…

Recuerdo que me obligó a abrir la boca para... Recuerdo… las náuseas. La sensación de ahogo. Recuerdo cuando se vino…

Recuerdo los ojos de Rafael… aún no estaba satisfecho… me ordenaba acostarme en el piso, boca abajo.

Recuerdo que pensé, "No, otra vez no, por favor, no…" pero mis palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas. Nunca salieron de mi boca.

Mis movimientos eran muy lentos y Rafael se desesperó. Sujetó mi hombro bruscamente y me empujó hacia el piso. De inmediato sentí un dolor punzante en mi articulación.

Recuerdo el dolor que acompañaba a cada uno de sus movimientos. La humillación que sentí al escucharlo decir que yo era de su propiedad. La sensación de desesperanza. El peso de Rafael sobre mí, asfixiándome.

Después… nada.

Ahora, creo que estoy empeorando. Volví a sangrar mucho. Mi cuerpo no podrá soportarlo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que poner en marcha mi plan esta misma noche.

Pronto terminará todo Rafa. Te lo prometo.

Pronto.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**April's POV.**

I am so worried. The situation in my friend's home is serious. Donnie told me about everything. My young friend is so concerned about his elder brother.

Even though I had heard all from Donnie, I still can't believe it. Leonardo would never do something like that. I am sure of it.

Donnie asked me to visit Leo. He asked me to talk with him. He asked me to try to convince Leo to ask for forgiveness.

I know it is a very delicate situation, but for me, Splinter's punishment has been too severe. I am determinate to see Leo. My intuition was telling me something was wrong.

It was one of those occasions where my motherly instinct came into the open. Sometimes I had those urges with the guys, maybe I got them because I was older than them.

**...**

I arrived at the lair. Immediately the guys came close to me. I had a strange sensation at seeing Raphael. I think he didn't like to see me. I thought he wanted me to disappear.

But he didn't utter a single word. He just stared at me intently. I greeted him. He did the same, but for me he seemed he was a little indifferent. I didn't attach importance to him right then.

Mikey asked me why I was there. I answered him that I wanted to help them. I wanted to help them to get out of that situation they were in, because of Leonardo.

Both, Mikey and Donnie smiled hopefully, but Raph didn't. He said Leo got what he deserved because he tried to do such a despicable action.

I was shocked that Raphael could say something like that, after all, although he wasn't able to express it, he was the one who always got worried the most about Leo.

I told him that the best thing I could do was to help Leo. Maybe if we gave him the chance, he could explain what had happened.

Raph burst into laughter. He told me that Leonardo was a lost case, it was hopeless to try. Raph told me that Leo had become unruly. Rude. Raph told me that Leonardo had began to ignore his own father.

I couldn't believe it. But Mikey and Donnie confirmed it. Since Leo had begun to expiate his bad action, he had become unfriendly.

I assured them that didn't matter to me, I would try to help him in any way. But I wanted to talk to Splinter first. Raphael warned me it was hopeless. But I insisted.

**...**

When I was before Splinter, in private, he asked me, just like Mikey and Donnie, to talk to Leo. Master Splinter was also concerned about his son's behavior.

After thinking about it carefully, the master also had doubts about what had really happened, however, he still wanted Leonardo to be away from the others, they hadn't been allowed to talk to him, until he was ready to say he was sorry.

That was my cue. I offered to talk to him, immediately. The master agreed, maybe Leonardo was already ready to tell us what he was thinking when he had that idea.

Master Splinter asked me to take Leo with me, to live with me, that way Leonardo wouldn't be isolated and at the same time he wouldn't have to see his brothers. I liked the idea. I could be able to keep trying helping him.

Both of us strode directly to Leonardo's bedroom. The guys weren't allowed to be there, but I think Raphael was following us very closely.

**...**

We found Leonardo lying on his bed. He was deeply asleep. A tray full of dishes, all of them full of food, was lying intact on the table. Anyone could tell Leonardo hadn't eaten his breakfast.

I approached to the bed. I sat. I was shocked to see him so emaciated. I touched his forehead, he had a burning fever. When Leo felt my hand's touch, he woke up.

Immediately, to our astonishment, Leonardo opened his eyes, he was very scared. He seemed to have seen the Shredder instead of seeing us.

I didn't mention nothing about Leo's fever. Calmly I told Leo I wanted to speak with him. Leo began to yell at us that he didn't want to talk to anybody. He told us to get out of his room.

Splinter reprimanded him. When Leonardo heard the stern and almost furious tone on his father's voice, he stopped screaming. But he gripped tightly to the blankets which covered him to his neck.

I asked Splinter to let me alone with Leonardo. The master nodded and left. Just as I didn't mention Leo's fever when I touched him, I didn't mention nothing about Leo's wince on his face either.

When we were completely alone, I tried to touch his forehead again. Leo not only tried to avoid it, he also opened his eyes wider, like I was to hurt him.

I was surprised to see him like that. I assured him I wasn't going to hurt him. I smiled at him. For just a second I thought he was going to burst into tears.

But I didn't allow that thought to change the expression on my face, I didn't want to scare Leo anymore.

He looked that he didn't wanted to be touched. Besides, he seemed to want to disappear under the blankets. I wanted to put away the bed's covers, but Leo refused firmly. I suspected he was hiding something. But, I didn't insist.

I asked him how he was doing. He replied he was okay. I asked him if he was feeling fine. He assured me he was fine... even though he was aware that I had touched him, he knew he had a furious fever; he knew he didn't look so good.

I made him know about his father's decision. He totally refused to go with me. I assured him everything would be alright; he didn't have to worry about anything.

He still refused, but I told him that he couldn't keep going like that. If he still wanted to stay there, his father and I would take him out of his bedroom by force.

For just a moment his gaze was full of anguish, but at the end he decided to cooperate. He asked me to wait him outside. I nodded. To instill confidence in him, I gently touched one of his arms which was below the blankets. Immediately the wince I had seen on his face, intensified.

At seeing that, I told Leo I was going to tell his father about it, to check him up. He begged me to not do it. He told me he only had caught a cold. That was it. He told me I didn't have to worry about him.

He uttered those pleas so abruptly that instantly I assured him I wouldn't tell anybody. That impressed me deeply. I knew something was wrong, I think that thought motivated me to take Leo away from there.

I left his room. Almost immediately the guys came close to me, they wanted to know what had happened. I told them that from that moment on Leo would live with me, he would continue his punishment away from them.

At hearing that, Raphael frowned. He asked me why I had took that decision without asking them first, in a voice that made me shiver. I had never seen him talk like that... so violently. I answered him calmly that it was their father's decision, not mine.

Splinter suddenly appeared and confirmed my words. Mikey and Donnie agreed, but not Raphael. He warned me that it was dangerous to take Leo to my home. He told me that it was a awful idea to share the same roof with somebody who could attack me sexually.

When I heard that, I look into Raph's eyes, it seemed they were reflecting a killer instinct I hadn't seen before, a fury of huge proportions.

But master Splinter was firm and told everybody that Leonardo would live with me for a time and it was his last word. There shouldn't be any complaints of any kind.

Raphael only punched the wall and walked away furious.

Definitely something was really wrong. But, once again, I didn't utter a word. Leonardo didn't want me to say something. I sensed he had a very good reason. So I did it. Maybe Leo could be in danger.

I had seen all those situations before... The bad feeling I had, began to take shape. I hoped with all my heart to be wrong. No one saw me when I moved away to the couch.

From a place near to the couch I phoned Leatherhead. I made him know that I and Leo would go visit him. He told me it was okay, but he asked me the reason. I just told him that I needed his opinion as a doctor. He stayed mute for a moment and asked me why I didn't seek advice from a human doctor... I answered him almost muttering that Leo was who needed the doctor. Even though he didn't understand why, he told me he didn't have a problem with that.

I thanked him. I hung up and let out a deep breath. I hoped I was wrong.

Leonardo came out from his bedroom almost an hour later... he was dressed from head to foot. He only told me he was cold. He lifted his backpack and followed me.

I could observe, before we left the lair, that Raphael was calling someone up. Leonardo looked so nervous and worried.

I was shocked to see Leo so weak, I had to help him to get in the car. After that, I phoned Casey. I asked him if he had received a phone call from Raphael.

He told me he just had spoken with him, Raphael asked him to tell him when Leonardo and I were at the apartment. My intuition never deceived me. I told Casey to call Raph back, in an hour, to tell him that we were there, although it was a lie. Casey, just as Leatherhead, didn't understand the reason, but he told me he would do it. Thank you Casey.

I got in the car. I told Leo I had to visit Leatherhead, I told him that I had to pick up an interesting samples. Leo nodded slightly.

Okay. Now, I would know the truth.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Abril.**

Estoy muy preocupada. La situación en casa de mis amigos es seria. Donnie me lo ha contado todo. Mi joven amigo está muy preocupado por su hermano mayor.

A pesar de haber escuchado todo de boca de Donnie, no puedo creerlo. Leonardo nunca haría algo como eso. Estoy segura.

Donnie me ha pedido que visite a Leo. Me ha pedido que converse con él. Me ha pedido que trate de convencerlo de pedir perdón.

Sé que la situación es muy delicada, pero me parece que el castigo de Splinter ha sido muy severo. Estoy decidida a ver a Leo. Mi intuición me dice que algo está muy mal.

Es una de esas ocasiones dónde mi instinto maternal sale a relucir. A veces tengo esos impulsos con los chicos, tal vez sea porque soy mucho mayor que ellos.

…..

Llegué a la guarida. De inmediato los chicos se acercan felizmente a mí. Tuve una sensación extraña al ver a Rafa. Creo que no le gustó verme. Creo que quería que desapareciera.

Pero no dijo nada. Sólo me observaba fijamente. Lo saludé. Él hizo lo mismo, pero me pareció que fue un poco frío. Yo no le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

Mikey me preguntó porque estaba yo ahí. Le respondí que quería ayudar a todos a salir de la situación en la que se encontraban a causa de Leonardo.

Tanto Mikey como Donnie sonrieron esperanzados. Menos Rafael. Dijo que Leonardo tenía lo que merecía por tratar de hacer algo tan ruin.

Me impresionó mucho que Rafael pudiera decir algo como eso, después de todo, aunque él no lo expresara, era el que más se preocupaba por Leonardo.

Le dije que lo mejor era tratar de ayudar a Leo. Tal vez si le dábamos la oportunidad, podría explicarnos lo que le había pasado.

Rafael se rió en mi cara. Me dijo que Leonardo no tenía remedio. Me dijo que se había vuelto rebelde. Grosero. Me dijo que hasta comenzó a ignorar a su propio padre.

No podía creerlo. Pero Mikey y Donnie lo confirmaron. Desde que había comenzado a expiar su falta, se había vuelto muy arisco.

Les dije que no importaba, que yo trataría de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Pero primero quería hablar con el maestro. Rafael me advirtió que era inútil. Pero yo insistí.

…..

Cuando estuve frente al maestro Splinter, en privado, me pidió, al igual que Donnie, que hablara con Leonardo. El maestro también estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Después de haberlo pensado con detenimiento, el maestro también tenía dudas sobre lo que había sucedido en realidad, pero aún así, no quería que los chicos estuviesen cerca de Leonardo ni que le hablaran hasta que estuviese listo para pedir perdón.

Esa era mi oportunidad. Me ofrecí de inmediato a hablar con él. El maestro estuvo de acuerdo, tal vez así Leonardo pudiese explicar mejor lo que pensaba cuando tuvo una idea como esa.

El maestro me pidió que Leonardo viviera un tiempo conmigo, de esa forma no estaría tan aislado y no tendría que ver a sus hermanos. Me gustó la idea. Así podría seguir tratando de ayudarlo.

Ambos nos dirigimos a su habitación. Los chicos no podían estar presentes, pero me pareció que Rafael nos seguía muy de cerca.

…..

Encontramos a Leo acostado en su cama. Estaba dormido. Una charola llena de platos con comida yacía intacta en una mesa. Se notaba que no había probado su desayuno.

Me acerqué a un lado de su cama. Me senté. Me sorprendió verlo tan demacrado. Toqué su frente, estaba ardiendo. Al sentir el tacto de mi mano, despertó.

De inmediato y para nuestro asombro Leonardo abrió sus ojos muy asustado. Parecía que había visto a Shredder en vez de vernos a nosotros.

No mencioné nada sobre su fiebre a Splinter. Tranquilamente le dije a Leo que quería hablar con él. Leo empezó a gritarnos que no quería hablar con nadie. Nos gritó que saliéramos de su habitación.

Splinter lo reprendió. Leonardo al escuchar el severo y casi furioso tono en la voz de su padre, dejó de gritar. Pero sujetó con fuerza las mantas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello.

Le pedí al maestro que me dejara sola con él. El maestro asintió y salió. Al igual que no había mencionado nada de la fiebre que sentí cuando lo toqué, tampoco mencioné nada acerca del gesto de dolor que vi en su rostro.

Al estar completamente solos, traté de tocar su frente otra vez. Leo no sólo trató de evitarlo sino que también abrió mucho sus ojos, como si yo fuera a lastimarlo.

Me sorprendió el verlo así. Le aseguré que no iba a lastimarlo. Le sonreí. Por un momento me pareció que iba a soltarse a llorar. Pero no dejé que mi pensamiento se reflejara en mi rostro, no quería asustarlo más.

Parecía que no quería que lo tocaran, además parecía que quería desaparecer debajo de las mantas. Quise retirar la manta pero se negó firmemente. Me pareció que escondía algo. Pero no insistí.

Le pregunté cómo estaba. Me respondió que todo estaba bien. Le pregunté si se sentía bien. Me aseguró que sí… a pesar de que estaba consciente de que yo lo había tocado, sabía que tenía fiebre, sabía que no tenía muy buen aspecto…

Le hice saber de la decisión de su padre. Se negó completamente a irse conmigo. Le aseguré que todo estaría bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Siguió negándose, pero le mencioné que no podía seguir así y que si no obedecía, Splinter y yo lo habríamos de sacar por la fuerza.

Por un momento me miró angustiado, pero decidió cooperar. Me pidió que lo esperara afuera. Yo asentí. Para infundirle confianza toqué uno de sus brazos que estaba cubierto con las mantas. De inmediato el gesto de dolor que había visto antes en su rostro se intensificó.

Al ver eso le dije a Leo que iba a llamar a su padre para ver qué tenía. El me rogó que no lo hiciera. Me dijo que sólo estaba resfriado. Eso era todo. Que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Sus palabras de súplica fueron tan súbitas que al instante le aseguré que no diría nada. Eso me impresionó. Sabía que algo andaba mal, creo que ese pensamiento me impulsó a alejar a Leo de ahí.

Salí de su habitación. Casi de inmediato los chicos se acercaron a mí para saber que había sucedido. Les dije que Leonardo habría de continuar con su castigo en mi casa.

Al escuchar eso Rafael frunció el ceño. Me preguntó porque había yo decidido eso sin preguntarles, con un tono que me hizo estremecer. Nunca lo había visto hablar de esa forma tan… violenta. Le respondí tranquilamente que la decisión era de su padre, no mía.

Splinter apareció de pronto y reafirmó mis palabras. Mikey y Donnie estaban de acuerdo, Rafael no. Me advirtió que era peligroso el tener a Leonardo en mi casa. Me dijo que era una pésima idea el compartir el mismo techo con alguien que podría atacarme sexualmente.

Al escuchar eso miré directamente a los ojos de Rafael, me pareció que reflejaban un instinto asesino que nunca había visto, una furia de proporciones inconmensurables.

Pero Splinter fue firme y les dijo a todos que Leonardo habría de irse por un tiempo conmigo y que era definitivo. No debería haber quejas de ninguna índole o especie.

Rafael sólo estrelló uno de sus puños contra el muro y se retiró furioso.

Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal. Pero no mencioné nada. Leonardo quería que guardara silencio. Yo intuía que era por una muy buena razón. Así que lo hice. Tal vez Leo podía estar en peligro…

Pero todas estas situaciones… las había yo visto antes. El mal presentimiento que tenía, comenzaba a tomar forma. Yo esperaba con todo mi corazón el estar equivocada. Sin que nadie me observara me retiré a un lugar apartado.

Desde un lugar cerca de la sala llamé a Leatherhead. Le hice saber que había de visitarlo en compañía de Leonardo. Me dijo que no tenía inconveniente. Me preguntó la razón. Sólo respondí que tenía necesidad de consultarlo como médico. Se quedó mudo por un momento y me preguntó porqué no consultaba a un médico humano… le contesté casi susurrando que era Leo el que necesitaba ese médico. Aunque no comprendía el porqué, me aseguró que no había ningún problema.

Le agradecí. Colgué y dejé escapar un gran suspiro. De verdad espero estar equivocada.

Leonardo salió de su habitación casi una hora después… estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza. Su explicación fue que tenía mucho frío. Levantó su mochila y me siguió.

Pude observar, antes de que saliéramos de la guarida, que Rafael llamaba a alguien por teléfono. Leonardo se veía muy nervioso y preocupado.

Me sorprendió ver a Leo tan débil, tuve que ayudarlo a subir al auto. Después de eso y antes de subir al auto, llamé a Casey. Le pregunté si Rafael le había llamado recientemente.

Me contestó que sí… que le había pedido que le avisara cuando llegáramos al apartamento. Mi intuición no se había equivocado. Le pedí a Casey que llamara de vuelta a Rafael en una hora para decirle que ya habíamos llegado, aunque fuera mentira… Casey no comprendió el porque, pero me aseguró que haría lo que le pedía. Gracias Casey.

Subí al auto. Le mencioné a Leo que tenía que visitar a Leatherhead, que tenía que recoger unas muestras interesantes. Leo sólo asintió levemente.

Listo. Ahora tengo que saber la verdad…

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**My good friend, who has given me all the information, has asked me to suggest the readers a sad melody for this chapter. The melody's title is "Espiritual" by Carlos Viana. It is a beautiful melody, but very sad. :'(**

* * *

**April's POV.**

I was feeling bad. I had deceived Leo. I had taken him with me lying. But Leo could be so stubborn at times... I think it was the best I could do. Leatherhead would help me to confirm or clear up my doubts.

I hoped that it wasn't something serious, although everything indicated it was a serious problem. Leo didn't tell me anything. He just had a lifeless gaze.

I parked the car in one of the alleys which are closest to our huge friend's lair.

I got out of the car and I strode directly to the sewer's entrance. Luckily I could lift the heavy lid by myself. I came close to the car and I asked Leo to get out of the car.

He looked at me puzzled. I told him I needed help to carry the samples. He understood and got out slowly.

I could realize it was difficult for Leo to do it, he couldn't move as before. Climbing down the long ladder to the bottom was hard for him too.

At that moment I was sure something was wrong with one of his arms. When I realized that something was wrong with the lower part of his body... I could hardly hold up my tears. Right then I was completely sure. I had to hurry.

I couldn't believe that Leo was trying to pretend everything was okay. He told me almost laughing he had become lazy and clumsy because he hadn't been training. He also told me his cold was getting worse.

Leo... Why were you pretending? Did you want to protect yourself? You did it because of me? How had been possible that someone could hurt you? As soon as I knew who was to blame, I would kill him.

As soon as we get there and before entering to the large abandoned station which was being used as Leatherhead's lair, I took Leo's hands between mine, and I looked into his eyes, it was time to be sincere.

He looked at me too. After that, he tried to avert his eyes. I saw he was ashamed. Scared. He realized I had guessed everything.

Before I could make a question, big tears began to run down his cheeks. Without saying a word, I embraced him.

Both of us really needed that hug, especially Leo. As soon as he leaned his head on my shoulder he started sobbing quietly.

I stroked his head and his shell, I wanted to comfort him, I wanted him to know that I would be there to help him in any way I could. I didn't need any words to express that.

We stayed like that for long minutes. When he lifted his head, I looked his face. That expression was begging me that I should remain silent.

I spoke. I explained him we were there because I wanted Leatherhead to examine him.

He looked at me a little scared. I told him it was necessary to help him heal and to tell his father everything what had happened.

He begged me with all his heart to not tell somebody, because he had to protect his family.

That made me thought that the responsible was one of his brothers. I asked him.

He told me that he would tell me if I promised to trust in him as he had done with me. I swore him. Leo mentioned the name of the culprit. I couldn't believe it... but it fitted in with all the experiences someone had told me about before.

We entered Leatherhead's lair. Leo leant on me. Our huge friend was expecting us anxiously.

Leatherhead was also shocked at seeing Leo's pitiful condition. Emaciated. Scared. Sad.

We took Leo to the couch. Leatherhead helped him to sit down.

In the beginning I had troubles to tell Leatherhead what was going on with Leo. Those troubles came when I saw that Leo was blushing in shame.

When our friend saw that Leo's face reddened, he sat beside him on the couch and placed his big hand on the top of Leo's head, trying to encourage him.

The huge crocodile tried to encourage him to speak. He assured him he was safe. He gave him a reassuring smile.

Leatherhead had suffered a lot when he had fallen into Bishop's clutches, I knew about it, that's why it didn't surprise me to see him trying to comfort someone who was also suffering.

To help Leo to tell us everything, I knelt before him and took his hands between mine again. I looked at him lovingly to help him gather his courage. He closed his eyes and let out a heartbreaking sigh.

What happened next I would remember it for the rest of my life.

Leo stood up. Slowly he began to undress himself; he took off every piece of clothing he was wearing. Gradually, each and every one of the wounds on his body because of the abuse came to light.

How it was possible that someone who claimed to love Leo could hurt him in such brutal way?

My gaze, full of disbelief, rested on his body.

My eyes were witnesses of his thinness. My eyes were witnesses of the awful welts which almost covered the entire surface of his skin. My eyes were witnesses of the bruises which were beginning to get dark. My eyes were witnesses of his dislocated shoulder.

But the worse of all was to see a big stain of blood on his trousers.

My young friend was in such a pitiful state that anyone, even the most heartless monster, could have felt compassion.

Leatherhead immediately realized what had happened to Leo, but unfortunately he needed to hear the details, just like me, that was the only way we could help him.

The first words that came out from Leo's mouth were; "April already knows, it was Raphael. But please, you must know it wasn't Raph's fault. Someone or something is controlling him. I know this might sound unbelievable, but please, trust me, don't tell anyone. I am sure I can save Raph."

Those entreaties made us understand that Leo was eager to hear us. He wanted us to tell him that we would do everything he was asking us... although it was hard to understand him.

Leatherhead asked him what made him think like that.

From that point on Leo told us in detail everything what had happened since they had found Raphael so easily and 'unharmed'.

Hearing all the awful details from Leo was horrible. Several times I wanted to scream in rage. Several times I placed my hands on my face to hide my sadness. Several times I let out sighs full of anguish, knowing that Leo was completely helpless before that monster. Several times I swore that the responsible one of this atrocity would be eliminated from this planet.

Leo remained calm. Poor thing. He had decided to not cry again, although he had to rip off one piece of his soul.

My mother had been a nurse, a long time ago she told me about some of these cases, but being a witness of one of the worse ones, was exhausting... even though I wanted to, I couldn't imagine what my little friend was suffering.

I remembered Donatello had told me that Raphael had been lucky, the only thing Donnie could find was a tiny wound on Raph's nape and a big lump on his head. That was all.

After Leo's explanation, everything seemed to make sense. But the important thing right then was to take care of him.

He asked us, once again, to keep his secret, we assured him we wouldn't tell anything, but we would keep him there until he was cured and everything was settled. Leo staggered a little when he stood up again, he was very weak.

Leatherhead had prevented Leo's fall. Gently, Leatherhead scooped Leo up, and strode directly to the infirmary with our little friends in his arms. I followed him.

LH tucked Leo into bed with care. He wanted to examine Leo from head to toe. Leo knew what would happen, but he wasn't against it.

The huge crocodile offered to sedate him. That way Leo could rest and he wouldn't feel more pain. Besides, he wouldn't feel so embarrassed. Leo nodded gratefully.

After the sedative was injected, I assured Leo that I would wait until he was sure what he was going to do. He smiled at me, he was feeling more tranquil. Before he closed his eyes, my motherly instinct came into the open again; I gave him a big kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep.

Immediately I helped LH. His first concern was Leo's shoulder bone. He popped the shoulder back into its socket.

Luckily LH is so strong and big, as well as gentle. He could pick Leo up and change his position so delicately that if Leo would have been awake he wouldn't hurt him at all.

After making sure the bone was back on its place, we examined Leo's throat. Leo had some burns, luckily they weren't serious.

On this part of the body it is harder to find evidences of the oral sexual abuse, but we didn't need to find those evidences, Leo already told us what had happened.

It was time to examine his private parts. Leather head turned him over, he placed him face down carefully. We bent Leo's knees, that way the lower part of his body would raise, that would help us to see easily his sphincter.

In the exterior, his sphincter showed all the signs of the abuse; swelling, forced strain, muscle tear, abrasions of the skin. The bad news was that the interior of Leo's intestine showed all the signs too. The good news was that they would heal easily.

After we finished the check up, we decided to give him a bath to lower his fever. Leatherhead picked him up. I already had the bath ready. We immersed Leo's body into the tepid bath.

I was massaging gently all the welts on Leo's body, that way, I was helping his blood to flow better through his body. While I was doing that, Leatherhead was holding him.

Then, it happened something I didn't expect... Leo had a nightmare while we were bathing him.

He struggled to shake off Leatherhead's arms; he was crying and begging to an absent Raph to not hurt him again. At seeing that, I whispered in his ear that he was safe. I whispered that nobody would hurt him anymore.

It worked, he stopped struggling. I sighed, maybe his physical wounds would heal soon, but the heart wounds... those would take a long of time to heal.

When we were done bathing him, we wrapped him in a big, soft towel. We took him back to the infirmary. I changed the bed sheets; in the meantime, LH was drying a sleepy Leo.

We put him into bed and tucked him in. I would have to convince him to have breakfast in the morning.

That night I stayed by his side, watching him. By the expression on his face, I could tell that he hasn't had a peaceful night in a long time.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Mi buena amiga que me ha dado tanta información, me ha pedido que sugiera a los lectores una melodía triste para este capítulo. La melodía se llama "Espiritual" y es de Carlos Viana. Es una hermosa música, pero muy triste. :'(**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Abril.**

Me sentía mal de haberme llevado a Leo con engaños. Pero Leonardo podía ser tan terco a veces… creo que fue lo mejor. Leatherhead me ayudaría a confirmar o a despejar mis dudas.

Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, aunque todo indicaba que era una situación muy seria. Leo no me dijo nada. Sólo tenía su mirada fija en la nada.

Estacioné el auto en uno de los callejones que se encuentran más cerca del hogar de nuestro gigantesco amigo.

Bajé del auto y me acerqué a la entrada del alcantarillado. Por suerte pude levantar la pesada tapa yo sola. Me acerqué al auto y le pedí a Leo que bajara.

Me miró confundido. Le dije que necesitaría ayuda para cargar las muestras. Me entendió y bajó del auto lentamente.

Pude darme cuenta que era difícil para él, el moverse correctamente. Bajar por la larga escalera hasta el fondo, también fue difícil.

Ahora estaba segura que algo estaba mal con uno de sus brazos. Cuando razoné que algo también andaba mal con la parte baja de su cuerpo… apenas pude contener el llanto. Ahora estaba segura. Tenía que apresurar el paso.

No podía creer que Leo tratara de fingir que todo estaba bien. Me decía casi riéndose que se había vuelto muy perezoso y torpe por la falta de entrenamiento. Mencionó que su gripe iba de mal en peor.

Leo… ¿por qué fingías? ¿era para protegerte? ¿para protegerme? ¿cómo era posible que alguien te hubiera hecho daño? En cuanto supiera quién era el culpable, iba a asesinarlo.

En cuanto llegamos, y antes de entrar a la enorme estación abandonada que le servía de hogar a Leatherhead, tomé las manos de Leo entre las mías y lo miré fijamente, era hora de ser sincera.

El me miró también. Después, trató de evadir mi mirada. Ví que estaba avergonzado. Asustado. Se dio cuenta que yo lo sabía.

Antes de que yo pudiese formularle cualquier pregunta, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Sin decir nada, lo abracé.

Ambos necesitábamos mucho ese abrazo, pero sobre todo Leo. En cuanto apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

Comencé a acariciar su cabeza y su caparazón, quise consolarlo, quise que supiera sin decirle nada que yo estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

Duramos varios minutos así. En cuanto levantó su cabeza, miré su rostro. Sin palabra alguna me suplicaba que no dijera nada.

Yo sí hablé. Le expliqué que estábamos ahí para que Leatherhead lo examinara.

Me miró un poco asustado. Le dije que era necesario para poder ayudarlo a sanar y para decírselo todo a su padre.

Me pidió con toda su alma que no dijera nada, que tenía que proteger a su familia.

Eso me hizo pensar que el responsable era uno de sus hermanos. Se lo pregunté.

Me dijo que me lo diría si yo prometía confiar en él cómo él había confiado en mí. Se lo juré. Leo mencionó el nombre del responsable. No podía creerlo… aunque coincidía con las experiencias que me habían comentado anteriormente.

Entramos a la guarida de Leatherhead. Leo se apoyó en mí. Nuestro amigo ya nos esperaba ansiosamente.

A Leatherhead también le sorprendió el ver el lastimoso estado de Leo. Demacrado. Asustado. Triste.

Llevamos a Leo de inmediato a la sala. Leatherhead lo ayudó a sentarse.

Al principio tuve problemas para decirle a Leatherhead lo que sucedía con Leo. Esas dificultades derivaron de ver a Leo enrojecer de vergüenza.

Nuestro amigo al ver que Leonardo se sentía avergonzado, se sentó a un lado de él en el sillón y apoyó suavemente su gigantesca mano en su cabeza.

Lo animó a hablar. Le aseguró que estaba a salvo. Le sonreía lleno de comprensión.

Leatherhead había sufrido mucho al estar bajo las garras de Bishop, yo lo sabía, por eso no me sorprendió el verlo tratar de consolar a alguien que también sufría.

Yo, para ayudar a Leo a que contara el mismo lo sucedido, me arrodillé frente a él y tomé sus manos otra vez. Lo miré con cariño para darle valor. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro desgarrador.

Lo que siguió habría de recordarlo el resto de mi vida.

Leo se levantó del sillón. Lentamente comenzó a despojarse de toda la ropa que lo cubría. Poco a poco todas las señales de abuso salieron a la luz.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien que decía que lo amaba pudiese haberlo tratado de esa forma tan brutal?

Mis ojos se posaron llenos de incredulidad en su cuerpo.

Mi mirada fue testigo de su delgadez. Fue testigo de los espantosos cardenales que llenaban su piel. Fue testigo de las magulladuras que empezaban a formar moretones. Fue testigo de ver la articulación de su hombro fuera de lugar.

Pero lo peor de todo fue haber visto su pantalón con una gran mancha de sangre.

Había podido contener mis lágrimas antes, pero en ese momento no puede hacerlo más.

Mi joven amigo estaba en un estado tan deplorable que hubiera despertado la compasión hasta de la persona más cruel del mundo.

Leatherhead comprendió de inmediato lo que le había sucedido a Leo, pero desgraciadamente necesitaba escuchar los detalles, al igual que yo, para poder ayudarlo.

Las primeras palabras que salieron de labios de Leo fueron; "Abril ya lo sabe, fue Rafael. Pero, por favor, deben saber que no es culpa de Rafa. Algo o alguien lo está controlando. Sé que puede sonar inverosímil pero, por favor, confíen en mí, no se lo digan a nadie. Tengo una buena razón para ello. Estoy seguro que puedo salvarlo."

Esas palabras estaban llenas de súplica, Leo estaba ansioso de escucharnos responder que haríamos todo lo que él nos pedía… aunque fuera difícil de comprender.

Leatherhead le preguntó qué le hacía pensar eso.

A partir de ese momento Leo nos contó detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido desde que encontraron a Rafael con mucha facilidad y totalmente 'ileso'.

Escuchar los terribles detalles de boca de Leo, fue realmente espantoso. Varias veces quise gritar de rabia. Varias veces me llevé las manos a mi rostro para ocultar mi tristeza. Varias veces dejé escapar suspiros llenos de angustia al imaginarme a Leo indefenso ante eso. Varias veces juré que el que había provocado todo esto habría de ser arrancado de la faz de la tierra.

Pero Leo se mantuvo sereno. Pobre pequeño. Se había propuesto no llorar otra vez, aunque le costara arrancarse un pedazo de su alma.

Mi madre había sido enfermera, muchas veces me contó de estos casos, pero ser testigo de uno de los peores fue increíblemente desgastante… aunque quisiera, no podía imaginarme siquiera lo que estaba sufriendo mi pequeño amigo.

Recordé que Donatelo me comentó que Rafael había sido muy afortunado, pues lo único que Donnie pudo encontrar fue una pequeña cortada en la nuca de su hermano de rojo y un gran chichón en su cabeza, nada más.

Después de la explicación de Leo todo parecía tener sentido. Pero lo importante en aquel momento era atenderlo.

Nos pidió una vez más que guardáramos su secreto, le aseguramos que no diríamos nada, pero que lo tendríamos ahí hasta que todo se resolviera. Leo se tambaleó un poco al volver a ponerse de pie, estaba muy débil.

Leatherhead impidió que cayera al piso y suavemente lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería con mi pequeño amigo. Yo lo seguí.

Lo acostó delicadamente en la cama. Leatherhead quería revisarlo de pies a cabeza. Leo sabía lo que le esperaba, aún así, no se opuso.

El enorme cocodrilo le propuso sedarlo para que pudiera descansar y no siguiera sintiendo tanto dolor, además de esa forma no se sentiría tan avergonzado. Leo asintió agradecido.

Después de aplicarle el sedante le aseguré a Leo que no diría nada a nadie hasta que él estuviera seguro de lo que quería hacer. Me sonrió, se sentía más tranquilo. Antes de que cerrara sus ojos mi instinto maternal salió a relucir otra vez, le di un gran beso en su frente. Se durmió.

De inmediato ayudé a Leatherhead. Lo primero que hizo mi enorme amigo fue arreglar el hombro de Leo.

Es una suerte que Leatherhead sea tan fuerte y enorme, además de ser gentil. Podía levantar y cambiar de posición a Leo tan delicadamente que aunque Leonardo estuviese despierto no lo lastimaría más.

Después de asegurarse de que el hueso había vuelto a su lugar, revisamos su garganta. Leo… tenía algunas quemaduras, por suerte no eran serias.

En esta zona del cuerpo es un poco más difícil el ver evidencias del abuso sexual oral, pero no necesitábamos encontrarlas, Leo ya nos había dicho lo que había sucedido.

Era hora de revisar sus partes íntimas. Leatherhead le dio la vuelta, lo colocó boca abajo suavemente. Flexionó un poco sus rodillas, de esa forma la parte baja de su cuerpo se elevaría para poder verlo mejor.

En el exterior su esfínter mostraba todas las señales del abuso; hinchazón, distensión forzada, desgarres, excoriaciones. Las malas noticias eran que los indicios de ello en su interior igualaban a los del exterior. Las buenas noticias eran que sanarían fácilmente.

Después de toda la revisión decidimos bañarlo para bajarle la fiebre. Leatherhead lo cargó una vez más. Yo ya tenía lista la tina. Sumergimos a Leo en el agua tibia.

Mientras yo masajeaba suavemente todos los golpes que tenía para ayudarle a su organismo para hacer fluir mejor su sangre, Leatherhead lo sostenía.

Sucedió algo que no me esperaba… Leo tuvo una pesadilla mientras lo bañábamos.

Quería zafarse de los brazos de Leatherhead, lloraba y le suplicaba a un Rafael ausente que no le hiciera más daño. Al ver eso le susurré al oído que estaba a salvo, que nadie le haría daño.

Funcionó, dejó de forcejear. Suspiré, tal vez sus heridas físicas sanarían pronto, pero las heridas en su alma… tardarían mucho más.

Al finalizar de bañarlo lo envolvimos en una toalla y lo llevamos de nuevo a la enfermería. Cambié la cama, mientras mi enorme amigo secaba a Leo mientras lo tenía en brazos.

Acostamos y arropamos a Leo. En la mañana tendría que convencerlo de comer algo.

Me quedé a su lado aquella noche, vigilándolo. Por la expresión en su rostro parecía que era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que podía dormir tranquilamente.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Raphael's POV.**

The rage overwhelmed me. My knuckles were bleeding. I had been punching the wall for over an hour. I should have thrown that meddler out of home. I shouldn't have allowed her to take Leo away from me. He was my slave.

But I couldn't do it. Not in front of everybody. Damn!

Leonardo was at that idiot woman's apartment. I couldn't stand to know that Leonardo wasn't at home; I wanted him to obey my will. To satisfy my desires.

I had to get him back. I must get him back. But... how?

My mind was engrossed in that thought. I was obsessed with him. It was unbelievable that I hadn't any idea how to achieve it...

All my body was crying out for him. The desire inside me was overwhelming me. I felt I was going crazy.

I couldn't understand why I couldn't fulfill my own threat. At that instant I wasn't interested in Donatelo or Michelangelo. It was my slave's fault. Leonardo had taken control of my thoughts.

My fury was growing and growing. The powerlessness forced me to feel like a useless being. That damn woman had planned everything perfectly. I would have to eliminate her.

Once again I found myself in an impasse. All my thoughts were fruitless. My lustful thoughts were slowing down all my ideas.

Just thinking that myself was the obstacle to my own plans, the whole idea drove me crazy.

After so many tries, I lost patience. I began to destroy everything inside my room. I smashed up the furniture. I ripped up my hammock. I threw my weights against the walls.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable rage, I got tired. My entire bedroom was reflecting my internal thoughts, a total disaster.

I should get rid of those thoughts, the ones that were interfering at that moment.

I concentrated. I remembered all the occasions I had sex with him.

Yeah, That's it. I remembered all the sensations. I remembered the images. I remembered all the pleas. The tears. The movements. The orgasms. I had one more.

At last. At last I was free. For the moment. Now I was free to think how to recover my toy.

Okay. Leo was at April's apartment. How I can't think about it sooner? I would get in the apartment. I would murder her and I would take what belonged to me. Simple. Easy. Quick. I wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

I would do it that night. The same night April took him with her. I used the rest of the day to think about what I would do with him.

Leonardo and I shared a very special place inside the sewer system. A place that any could consider like a tree house, one of those the human kids have.

It was located on a very far place from home. Both of us had found everything we needed to assure that the place was livable, even though we were still two little kids, our efforts were good enough, we had a house completely livable, well organized.

When we began our training we forgot about the house, but I am sure the house is still in one piece. It was the perfect place to hide him, after I got him back.

I would make him suffer even more. I would make him scream for mercy. I would enjoy his body without limits. I would get high with the smells and tastes of my little slave during sex.

Once again I began to count the minutes I had to spend without him, awaiting for the right time. I was pacing like a caged tiger all over the place. Waiting. Snarling. Pretending.

Michelangelo and Donatello asked me what was going on with me. I answered them that I was worried about April. They assured me there wasn't any danger because Casey was with her helping to take care of Leonardo.

Splinter was watching me. That gaze began to bother me. The presence of those three morons made me grind my teeth, I was so eager to get out of there as soon as it was dark.

Once again the destiny was against Leo. Splinter had misunderstood my thoughts.

He told me that I had permission to go and say hi to Casey. That way, I wouldn't be worried about April, I would make myself sure she wasn't at risk.

I grinned from ear to ear. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I left immediately.

"Good bye, idiots." I thought when I got out. Now I was free to do everything I wanted with Leonardo as soon as Leonardo was by my side. It was too good to be truth. But, as always, destiny had another plan for us.

I got to the apartment of that woman in the blink of an eye. I came in silently through the window April always lets open for us.

Sneaking stealthily, I reached April's bedroom. I pushed the door gently. I approached to the bed. I already had one of my sais in my hand. I was ready to murder her.

My eyes were used to the shadows. In just one second I was able to see everything through darkness, like the cats. I was speechless upon realizing the bed was empty.

I snarled in rage. I turned the lights on, maybe I was wrong. But no. There was nobody on the bed.

In the midst of my anger I completely forgot about Casey, he was at the apartment. He entered all of a sudden into the room. He was grabbing a bat with his hands. As soon as he saw me, he dropped the bat. He smiled at me. He explained me that he had heard noises and he thought it was a thief. He asked me what I was doing there.

I managed to answer him that I was there because I was worried about April's safety. I told him about my worries, maybe Leonardo would try to hurt April.

He looked at me like I was joking. I told him he was mistaken. I told him very seriously that maybe April wasn't in her bed because Leonardo had kidnapped her.

Casey burst into laughter. He explained me that April wasn't there. She was with Leonardo at someplace else.

I could hardly contain myself, my killer instinct was demanding a victim at that moment, but if I killed Casey I wouldn't know where Leo was.

Gathering the little patience I had, I asked Casey where they were.

He answered me he didn't know it. I reminded him he had called me to tell me they were at the apartment. He told me it was a lie. April had asked him to tell me that.

At that moment I understood everything. Somehow April had guessed all and had decided to hide herself with Leo. It was obvious Casey didn't know anything. He was only a stupid puppet.

I left the place without uttering a word.

While I was walking through the tunnels, I was trying to think where they could be hiding. If Casey was in the city that meant that April wasn't at the farm house. She couldn't take care of Leonardo all by herself.

One of the good things about being mutant turtles, for me, is that there are not many places where we can hide. It was so obvious, that I didn't need to have the same IQ as Donatello.

They were at Leatherhead's.

That was a huge problem for me.

If April was alone, it would be so easy to kidnap Leonardo, but I couldn't face Leatherhead alone.

Wait... right then I remembered that Donatello had stored the weapons we used when we had to control the monsters' plague which had spread from the sewers to the whole city because of Bishop.

Those weapons shoot darts filled with a strong somniferous. It looked that my problems were disappearing...

I went back to the lair and told everyone that Leo was doing fine. I went to my room and waited until all my family was deeply asleep.

I searched all over Donatello's lab until I found one of the weapons. Perfect. It was still loaded. I strode towards Leatherhead's lair.

I came in stealthily, like I did in April's apartment. I went to the huge lizard's room.

There he was, deeply asleep. Maybe he thought he was safe. Soon he would realize he was wrong. I shot him.

When he felt the first dart piercing his skin, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. I didn't wait for him to attack me; I shot at him the entire weapon's load. Before he could reach the spot I was standing on, he fell to the floor totally unconscious.

The quantity of the somniferous was huge, it was as much as the quantity Donatello received when he transformed into a monster because of Bishop's fault. LH would be asleep for a long time. I only needed a few minutes to take Leonardo with me.

I sneaked into the infirmary. There he was. Lying on the bed. Deeply asleep. I think he was feeling safe. I was so engrossed looking at him that I didn't realize someone who was sit on an armchair placed on the other side of the bed was looking at me too, it was April.

For just a second I was surprised, but I regained my coolness. I also looked at her. I frowned. She got up and interposed herself between me and the bed where my brother was lying.

I gripped one of my sais. I approached her menacingly. April not even blinked. When I was in front of her I touched her neck with the sharp tip of my sai.

She didn't recoil. I threatened her. I warned her if she insisted to be the heroine, I would kill her. She didn't answer. She didn't move.

I raised my arm to slit her throat. Before I could bury my weapon with all my might into that woman's body, a hand held my arm and stopped me. It was Leonardo.

That damn intuition he had, had woke him up. Before April could become aware of who had saved her, she fell unconscious over the bed. Leonardo has used the pressure points to save her.

Leo didn't allow April slip to the floor; he got up and placed the woman on the bed. He approached his face to April's head and whispered in her ear something I couldn't hear.

He turned over to face me and made me understood he would do everything I wanted, but he told me to leave her alone.

As long as I had my slave by my side, I didn't care. Besides, we would be hidden. It didn't matter if April could tell everyone what had happened; we would be far away by then.

I began to walk. Leonardo was in front of me all the time while we were going away. It looked that Leatherhead had patched him up quite well. For me it was great news. My sex games would last longer.

We walked over an hour, we reached the place. As soon as Leonardo realized where we were, he looked at me. That gaze again... but there was something different in his eyes.

Leonardo didn't want to enter. He told me it was a very special place for him and he didn't want to ruin his memories. I wasn't in the mood to hear his nonsense, so I shoved him in.

Leo fell to the floor. Instantly a huge cloud of dust rose. I entered, but before the dust could settle, Leonardo ran away. He was so fast that I couldn't believe it. It was supposed he couldn't do that in the condition he was.

Logically, I pursued him. Damn! He was really fast when he wanted to. It was an incredible situation, it didn't matter how much I tried to catch him I couldn't do it.

I got desperate; I threw one of my weapons towards his legs. I couldn't believe it, he had dodged it!

I lost sight of him. I walked through the path I was following. I reached to an intersection of the sewer system where a large ladder was, it led to an abandoned station.

Leonardo was already on the top of the ladder. The ladder was as high as a four storey building. When I saw him I threatened him. I told him that I would kill April if he insisted to not go back with me.

Leonardo heard me perfectly. The place's acoustics was incredible. But, he smiled at me like he was nuts. I was confused. What was he doing?

He let out a deep sigh. He smiled at me again, in a way he only could do it. He told me he knew how to stop my suffering. He asked me to take care of our brothers. I thought he was trying to deceive me or maybe he was trying to convince me to stop.

I crossed my arms and looked at him defiantly. I warned him to stop talking nonsense. I told him I didn't care one bit if he decided to kill himself. I laughed. I insulted him.

Instead of being angry he told me: "I love you too, little brother." Why did he tell me that?

At that instant I noticed... although I was smiling defiantly, although I was mocking of him, although I was insulting him, my body was telling the truth. From my eyes big tears were rolling down my cheeks and they were falling on my arms, the arms which were on my chest.

Before I could get rid of my bewilderment, Leonardo had thrown himself into the void...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Rafael.**

La rabia me invadía. Mis nudillos sangraban. He golpeado el muro por más de una hora. Debí sacar a esa entrometida a golpes. No debí permitir que se llevara a Leonardo. A mi esclavo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No frente a todos. ¡Maldición!

Leonardo estaba en el apartamento de esa idiota. No podía soportar el saber que Leo no estaba en casa, para cumplir mi voluntad. Para satisfacer mis deseos.

Tenía que recuperarlo. Debía recuperarlo. Pero… ¿cómo?

Mi mente estaba absorta en ese pensamiento. Estaba obsesionado con él. Era increíble que no tuviese la menor idea de cómo lograrlo…

Todo mi cuerpo clamaba por él. El deseo dentro de mí se desbordaba. Sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Es increíble que no pudiera cumplir con mi propia amenaza. En ese momento ni Donatelo ni Miguel Angel me interesaban. Todo era culpa de mi esclavo. Leonardo se había apoderado de mis pensamientos.

Mi cólera crecía más y más. La impotencia me obligó a sentirme como un inútil. Esa maldita mujer lo planeó todo a la perfección. Tendría que borrarla del mapa.

De nuevo estaba en un callejón sin salida. Todos mis pensamientos eran infructuosos. Todas mis ideas se veían entorpecidas por mis pensamientos de lujuria.

El pensar que yo mismo obstaculizaba mis planes me sacaba de quicio.

Después de varios intentos me impacienté. Comencé a destruir todo lo que estaba dentro de mi habitación. Hice pedazos los muebles. Despedacé mi hamaca. Lancé mis pesas contra los muros.

Después de varios minutos de ira incontrolable, me cansé. Toda mi habitación reflejaba mi estado interno, un total desastre.

Debía deshacerme de los pensamientos que me estorbaban en ese momento.

Me concentré. Recordé todas las ocasiones en las que estuve con él.

Si. Eso es. Recordé todas las sensaciones. Recordé todas las imágenes. Recordé todos los ruegos. Las lágrimas. Los movimientos. Los orgasmos. Tuve uno más.

Al fin. Al fin me liberaba. Por el momento. Ahora era libre para pensar en cómo recuperar mi juguete.

Bien. Leo estaba en el apartamento de Abril. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Entraría. Acabaría con ella y me llevaría lo que me pertenecía. Simple. Sencillo. Rápido. No había más que pensar.

Lo haría esa misma noche. La noche en que Leonardo se había ido con ella. Dediqué el resto del día a pensar qué habría de hacer con él.

Leonardo y yo compartíamos un lugar muy especial dentro del sistema de alcantarillado. Un lugar que podría considerarse como la casita del árbol de cualquier niño humano.

Estaba muy apartado de casa. Los dos habíamos conseguido todo lo necesario para hacerla habitable, a pesar de que aún éramos unos niños, quedó casi tan bien como una casa bien organizada.

Cuando comenzamos a entrenar con Splinter la abandonamos, pero estoy seguro que aún es habitable. Es el lugar perfecto para esconderlo, después de recuperarlo.

Habría de hacerlo padecer aún más. Habría de hacerlo rogar por piedad. Habría de gozar sin límite de su cuerpo. Habría de intoxicarme con los sabores y aromas de mi esclavo durante el sexo.

Una vez más conté los minutos que me separaban de él. Me paseaba como un tigre enjaulado por toda la sala. Esperando. Gruñendo. Fingiendo.

Miguel Angel y Donatelo me preguntaron que me sucedía. Les respondí que estaba muy preocupado por Abril. Ellos me aseguraron que no había ningún peligro porque Casey estaba con ella ayudándola a cuidar de nuestro hermano.

Splinter me observaba. Esa mirada empezaba a incomodarme. La presencia de esos tres hacía que rechinara mis dientes lleno de ganas de largarme de ahí en cuanto obscureciera.

Una vez más el destino estuvo en contra de Leo. Splinter malinterpretó lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Me dijo que me daba permiso de ir a saludar a Casey. De esa forma yo estaría tranquilo al ver que Abril no corría ningún peligro.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Aprovechándome de la situación, me ausenté de inmediato.

"Adiós, idiotas." Pensé al salir. Ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en cuanto tuviera a Leonardo junto a mí. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros.

Llegué al apartamento de Abril en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entré silenciosamente por la ventana que ella siempre deja abierta para nosotros.

Deslizándome sigilosamente llegué hasta su habitación. Empujé la puerta suavemente. Me acerqué a la cama. Ya tenía uno de mis sais en mano. Estaba listo para asesinarla.

Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado de inmediato a las sombras. En tan sólo un segundo podía distinguir todo, como un gato en la obscuridad. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta que la cama estaba vacía.

Lancé un gruñido de ira. Activé el interruptor para encender la luz. Tal vez me había confundido. Pero no. No había nadie en la cama.

En medio de mi rabia olvidé por completo que Casey estaba en el apartamento. Entró de improviso en la habitación. Llevaba un bat en la mano. En cuanto me vio soltó el bat. Me sonrió. Me explicó que había oído una voz y creyó que era un ladrón. Me preguntó que hacía ahí.

Atiné a explicarle que estaba preocupado por Abril. Le comenté mis preocupaciones de que tal vez Leonardo intentaría hacerle daño.

Me miró como creyendo que estaba bromeando. Lo saqué de su error. Le dije muy seriamente que tal vez Abril había sido raptada por Leo y que por eso no estaba en su cama.

Casey se echó a reír en mi cara. Me explicó que Abril no estaba en su apartamento. Ella estaba con Leonardo en otro sitio.

Apenas pude contenerme, mi instinto asesino me exigía una víctima en ese momento, pero si mataba a Casey no podría saber dónde se encontraba Leonardo.

Haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía le pregunté a Casey dónde se encontraban.

Me contestó que no lo sabía. Le recordé que él mismo me había llamado para decirme que Leonardo y Abril habían llegado al apartamento. Me contestó que fue una mentira. Que Abril le había pedido que me dijera eso.

En ese momento lo comprendí. Abril lo había adivinado todo y se había escondido con Leonardo. Casey no sabía nada de todo el asunto. Era solamente una estúpida marioneta.

Me marché sin decir nada.

Mientras caminaba por los túneles trataba de pensar dónde podían estar escondidos. Si Casey se encontraba en la ciudad, eso quería decir que Abril no estaba en la granja. Ella no podría sola con Leonardo.

Lo bueno de ser tortugas mutantes, para mí, es que no hay muchos sitios dónde ocultarse. Era tan lógico que no necesitaba tener la misma capacidad de raciocinio que Donatelo.

Estaban con Leatherhead.

Eso si era un gran problema para mí.

Si Abril estuviese sola sería muy sencillo raptar a Leonardo, pero no podría enfrentar a Leatherhead yo solo.

Esperen… ahora recuerdo que Donatelo aún tiene guardadas las armas que utilizamos para controlar la plaga de monstruos que se expandió desde las alcantarillas a la ciudad por culpa de Bishop.

Esas armas disparaban dardos llenos de un fuerte somnífero. Parece que mis dificultades van desapareciendo…

Regresé a la guarida y les dije a todos que Leonardo estaba muy bien. Me retiré a mi cuarto y esperé hasta que todos estuviesen dormidos.

Busqué por todo el laboratorio de Donatelo hasta que encontré una de las armas. Perfecto. Aún estaba cargada. Me dirigí de inmediato a la guarida de Leatherhead.

Entré sigilosamente al igual que lo había hecho en el departamento de Abril. Me dirigí a la habitación del enorme mutante.

Ahí estaba, profundamente dormido. Seguramente pensaban que estaban a salvo. Pronto iban a darse cuenta de su error. Disparé.

Al sentir el primer dardo punzando su piel, Leatherhead abrió los ojos y volteó a verme. No esperé a que me atacara, vacié toda la carga. Antes de que llegara hasta dónde yo estaba cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La cantidad de somnífero fue tanta como la que recibió Donatelo cuando se transformó por culpa de Bishop. Tardaría en despertar. Yo sólo necesitaba unos minutos para llevarme a Leonardo.

Me escabullí a la enfermería. Ahí estaba. Acostado. Profundamente dormido. Creo que también se sentía seguro. Estaba tan abstraído mirándolo que no me di cuenta que al otro lado de la cama estaba Abril sentada en un sillón mirándome fijamente.

Por un segundo me sorprendió, pero recuperé la sangre fría. La miré de vuelta. Fruncí el ceño. Ella se interpuso entre mí y la cama donde reposaba mi hermano.

Tomé uno de mis sais. Me acerqué amenazadoramente. Abril ni siquiera pestañeó. En cuanto estuve frente a ella acerqué la afilada punta del arma a su cuello.

Ella no retrocedió. La amenacé. Le advertí que si seguía insistiendo en hacerse la heroína, la mataría. No me contestó. No se movió.

Alcé mi brazo para degollarla. Antes de que pudiera hundir mi arma con todas mis fuerzas en la garganta de esa mujer una mano me detuvo. Era Leonardo.

Esa maldita intuición que tiene lo despertó. Antes de que Abril pudiese darse cuenta quien la había salvado, caía sin sentido sobre la cama. Leonardo había usado algún punto de presión para sacarla de escena.

Leonardo impidió que la mujer resbalara al suelo, se puso de pie y colocó a Abril sobre la cama. Acercó su cara al oído de la humana y murmuró algo que no pude escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta haciéndome entender que obedecería, pero me dijo que dejara a Abril en paz.

Mientras tuviese a mi esclavo conmigo no me importaba, además, estaríamos escondidos. No importaba si después Abril daba la alarma, ya estaríamos lejos para entonces.

Eché a andar. Tuve a Leonardo frente a mí todo el tiempo mientras salíamos de ahí. Parecía que Leatherhead lo había atendido bien. Esa era una gran noticia para mí. Mis juegos durarían mucho más.

Caminamos durante más de una hora, llegamos al lugar. En cuanto Leonardo se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos volteó a verme. Era esa mirada otra vez… pero en esa ocasión tenía algo diferente.

Leonardo no quería entrar. Me dijo que era un lugar muy especial para él como para mancharlo. Yo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus ridiculeces así que lo empujé hacia el interior.

Leonardo cayó al piso. De inmediato una gran nube de polvo se formó. Entré, pero antes de que el polvo pudiese asentarse Leonardo corrió hacia afuera con una rapidez que yo creía no podía lograr en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Lógicamente lo perseguí. ¡Maldición! De verdad que era muy veloz cuando se lo proponía. Era una situación inaudita, por más que me esforzaba no podía alcanzarlo.

Me desesperé y lancé uno de mis sais hacia sus piernas. ¡No podía creerlo, lo había esquivado!

Llegó el momento en que lo perdí de vista. Seguí el camino que estaba frente a mí. Llegué a una intersección del drenaje donde se hallaba una gran escalera que conducía a una vieja estación abandonada.

Leonardo ya estaba hasta arriba. Era una altura de más de cuatro pisos. En cuanto lo vi lo amenacé. Le dije que debería bajar o que habría de regresar para matar a Abril.

Leonardo me escuchó a la perfección. La acústica del lugar era envidiable. Pero se sonrió como si hubiera perdido la razón. Lo miré confundido. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Suspiró profundamente. Me sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo. Me dijo que sabía cómo detener mi sufrimiento. Me pidió que cuidara a los demás. Yo creí que estaba tratando de engañarme o de convencerme de parar.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré desafiante. Le dije que dejara de decir estupideces. Le dije que no me importaba en lo más mínimo si se suicidaba. Me reí. Lo insulté.

En vez de molestarse me dijo: "Yo también te quiero hermanito." ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

En ese instante me di cuenta… a pesar de estar sonriendo, a pesar de estar burlándome, a pesar de estar insultándolo, mi cuerpo se desmentía a sí mismo. De mis ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Antes de que pudiese salir de mi desconcierto, Leonardo se arrojó al vacío…

**Continuará…**

**N/A – Mis más sinceras disculpas a la personita que firma hiroshy ^-^' . Lo siento, tuve que ausentarme por más de una semana por ciertas cuestiones... Pero ahora puedo continuar con la historia. Ya tenía escrito el capítulo… pero no traducido. Por eso me tardé más. ^o^.**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know how much time had elapsed. But, for me, the time had stopped. I was kneeling, embracing my brother's lifeless body.

Leo ... you were right. Your sacrifice had freed me. But my soul was crying out in pain.

During the time I had my arms around Leo, wrapping him, I begged with all my strength his return. The desolation overwhelmed me. I pleaded. I implored. I demanded. I threatened. Nothing worked.

Leo ... I would have sold my soul to see you alive again... but it neither worked.

Seeing that all my efforts were in vain, I cried out so hard that maybe everyone in town would hear my pain and would bring about a miracle ... but it didn't happen.

Brother ... I wish I could see your beautiful eyes again. Despite having suffered so much because of me, you never stopped looking at me as a being you loved.

Your gaze never lost his purity. It was always free from stain. It was kept pure. It remained clean. Despite everything you went through. Despite my actions.

I wish I could follow you... but I can't.

I wish I could be before you to ask for your forgiveness ... but I can't.

I wish I could go back in time ... but I can't.

I can't do any of that. You kept your promise. You found a way to free me. Now I'm the one I used to be. Now it's my turn. You asked me to take care of our brothers, I will do it.

Leo ... you have destroyed the bad side of my mind that our enemies turned against me. The nightmare is over for you. The nightmare has begun for me.

Now I had to face everyone...

I knew they may never forgive me. There are not words for what I had done to Leo.

I knew that maybe they would want to kill me. Hopefully, I wish they will do it...

I knew I should take the small device I had found to Donatello. I wanted an explanation.

I knew I couldn't stay all the time I wanted with him. I had many outstanding issues.

The first one was to give Leo back the rightful place he had earned within the minds of all members of our family. Leonardo deserved to keep his name unsullied.

Summoning all my courage, I stood up at the same time I was lifting the body of Leo slowly. I kept him cradled against my body. Leo ... was still smiling. He was still warm.

With the death in my heart, I undertook the journey back home. Maybe it was sadness or maybe it was guilt or maybe I was going crazy, but I started to talk to my brother.

"You know Leo? I still remember when I complained that trees don't grow in the sewer. You asked me why. I remember I was crying because I wanted to have a tree house as human children."

"I remember you got sad because of that and you suggested me that we should look for a spot to build our own secret place."

"You don't know how happy you made me when you agreed with me to go out every day to spend some time to find the place, despite the warnings of our father."

"We didn't get the chance to enjoy it for long, because we started our training, but the short time we were playing there, I'll remember it for the rest of my life ..."

I couldn't continue ... my voice was broken. I cried all the way home...

…..

After more than an hour's walk, I was almost near my home. I think I walked slowly on purpose to be all the time I could with Leo.

I knew that after what happened, they wouldn't allow me to be by his side... even though all that was left of him was his body. But I could not afford to be selfish, our family also deserved to say goodbye to him as soon as possible.

A few meters before reaching the huge door, they all came out running from the lair. At seeing me, they stood still as if they had seen the Medusa and they would have turned into stone.

April, Casey and Leatherhead had already met with them.

Before anyone could get rid of their surprise, I approached to my father, I extended my arms so that he could carry Leo, my poor brother was so thin that our father had no problem to carry him.

But, before I do, before giving his body to our father, I hugged Leo one last time and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then, I knelt in front of sensei ... waiting for my punishment, expecting my sentence.

Nobody approached to me. No one spoke to me. They all followed Splinter back into the lair in the middle of a dead silence. They all knew the truth.

I remained there. Outside the lair. On my knees. Sad and full of rage against me. But I dared not move. I decided to stay there until someone would come for me, my family or death.

I don't know how much time passed, because sleep had overtaken me. I was leaning against the wall when I heard the voice of my brother Donatello.

I opened my eyes. Yes, there he was, next to him was April. The beautiful face of our friend looked aged. You could tell she had cried all any could mourn in a whole life.

When I saw her, I lowered my eyes. She understood what was going through my mind.

Before I could utter a word, April seemed to want to ask me something, but she couldn't manage to do it. At seeing she couldn't do it, Donatello did it for her.

"April told me that Leo had warned her that it wasn't your fault Raphael..." Listening to my little brother calling me by my full name made me shudder.

"Leonardo told April that he could save you. Could you explain what he meant by that?"

Leo ... you really loved us with all your heart. You left for me an opportunity to be heard. A chance to get my family back. An opportunity to seek forgiveness.

Now I understood why the others didn't attack me upon seeing me...

In a clear voice, though full of shame, I told my brother and our friend what had happened to Leo since he was kidnapped by me from Leatherhead's lair.

At some point, I lacked the courage to get to the part where Leo had sacrificed for me. But upon seeing the faces of both longing to hear it, I finished recounting the ordeal.

I told them how he had thrown himself into the void.

After a few seconds after hearing the crunch of bones it seemed that my mind was free at last from those bad influences. All bad thoughts and evil had disappeared as if by magic.

I ran over to where Leo had fallen off. A tiny hope that Leo was still alive had encouraged me to do so. But my brother's death had been instantaneous.

Just after I was convinced that everything I was doing was useless, I could feel a pinch in my nape. Just then I remembered that the strong stabbing pains in my head came from that part of my body.

Furious, I put my hands on my nape and tore the skin on the back of my head with my fingernails. I didn't need to dig deeply before reaching the bone I could feel a tiny metal plate.

When I removed it, I looked at it dumbfounded. It was as thin as a sheet of paper and so hard that I couldn't bend it. It was as small as a button on a TV remote control.

The blood that covered it didn't stop me from guessing that this little device and its inventor were responsible for all our misfortune.

When I handed it to my smart brother, Donatelo instantly recognized it, he frowned and turned pale. On April's face I could also see the commotion.

I waited patiently until Donatello finished putting together his thoughts. After a lot of thinking, he helped me to get up and led me, with the help of April, into our home.

I went along with them to Donatello's lab. I sat there until both geniuses could examine, ad nauseam, that devilish invention.

Finally, after several minutes of observation, discussion and experimentation, they came to a conclusion. It was a chip designed by Baxter Stockman. A chip for mind control.

…..

It was almost time for sunrise. Donatello patched up my small scratches. After waiting a couple of hours, Donatelo asked everyone to go into the dojo. Yes, I was also present.

When Michelangelo saw me, he wanted to punch me. Donatello prevented him from doing it. Master Splinter and Leatherhead's gazes were full of recrimination. Even Casey looked at me in disbelief mixed with disgust.

Donatello told everyone he knew what had happened. He asked them to sit down and listen to what he had to explain. I was the one who was most anxious to hear the explanation.

Donatello bluntly started talking...

"Long ago, when we met April and we became friends, we talked about all Stockman's projects in which April had participated in one way or another."

"One of those projects hadn't been completely developed. It was a mind-control chip which he couldn't develop due to lack of resources."

"But, having the financial support of Shredder and the utroms technology, the chip is now a reality." Donatello immediately showed to all of them the little device, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"This little chip was controlling Raphael. Leonardo realized it and managed to free him from its control."

Everyone was stunned. No one could believe what they were seeing and hearing.

"Our brother is not to blame for everything that Leonardo has suffered. Leo, like I said before, realized Raphael was being manipulated. "

Upon hearing that I closed my eyes and thought, Am I not guilty? Do I really have nothing to do with Leo's suffering? Did they really have forgotten that I was somehow responsible for what had happened?

I couldn't finish thinking about that because I immediately felt that pair of arms was around me. It was Mikey. But he wasn't embracing me as before, this hug was a little less ... effusive.

Mikey asked me to forgive him for trying to hurt me; he didn't know that I couldn't control myself.

I really wanted to hug my little brother too, but a thought didn't allow me to do so. Leo had been stripped of those tokens of love.

He had reached the end of his life without being able to enjoy them. He had been unjustly deprived of what made him stronger every day. He had found only suffering.

All of them surrounded me. Everyone told me they understood. Everyone assured me it was not my fault. All tried to treat me like before.

But ... nothing would ever be the same.

Although everyone knew that infernal chip had seized my will, the facts were too terrible to forget.

Despite knowing it, my brothers weren't hugging me like before.

Despite knowing it, my father wasn't looking at me with those eyes full of patience and understanding.

Despite knowing it, my friends just were offering me cold smiles.

Despite knowing it, I could never forgive myself... never.

Amid the chaos of thoughts I heard the voice of Mikey.

"Donnie ... there's something I can't understand ... why Leo didn't ask for help?"

Donatello was thoughtful to carefully choose the words that Mikey could understand, something simple, stripped of jargon.

"The chip that was under Raphael's skin was sending signals to his brain to control him. These signals would trigger certain functions on its head to produce some substances to be detected by the chip, that way the chip would know that the orders were fulfilled. "

"If the chip couldn't detect those substances, it was designed to send a signal that would produce a sharp pain, that way Raphael was forced to harm him."

Mikey interrupted Donnie. "I still don't understand."

"Now you will understand Mikey... the chip was also designed to detect danger. If Raphael would have been trapped or cornered the chip would have detected the substances that are released when you feel danger and the chip would have blown Raphael's head in seconds. If Leonardo had asked us for help, we would have defended him immediately, that would have triggered the self-destruct system inside the chip and Raphael would have died. "

"The chip disables itself temporarily when it detects Raphael's thoughts, it had served its purpose, one of us had been eliminated..."

"Fortunately, Raphael extracted the chip from his body, because later the same chip could re-program itself to start again."

I shuddered. That meant that if I hadn't noticed that prick on my nape, Leo's sacrifice would had been in vain ... the evil of our enemies knows no bounds.

This explanation also made me understand many things. Now I understood why Leo had told me that he would save me. Now I understood why my brother had allowed me to do those terrible things.

Leonardo actually has... had a wonderful intuition.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Pero para mí el tiempo se había detenido. Me encontraba arrodillado, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano.

Leo… tenías razón. Tu sacrificio me había liberado. Pero mi alma gritaba de dolor.

Durante todo ese tiempo que tuve a Leo entre mis brazos rogué con todas mis fuerzas que volviera. La desolación me enfermaba. Supliqué. Imploré. Exigí. Amenacé. Nada dio resultado.

Leo… hubiera vendido mi alma para poder recuperarte… pero tampoco resultó.

Al ver que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, grité con tal fuerza que tal vez todos en la ciudad escucharían mi pena y se obraría un milagro… pero no sucedió.

Hermano… ojalá pudiera ver tus hermosos ojos una vez más. A pesar de haber padecido tanto por mi causa, nunca dejaste de mirarme como a un ser al que amabas.

Tu mirada nunca perdió su nobleza. Siempre estuvo libre de mancha. Se conservó pura. Se mantuvo limpia. A pesar de todo. A pesar de mis acciones.

Quisiera seguirte… pero no puedo.

Quisiera estar ante ti para pedirte perdón… pero no puedo.

Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo… pero no puedo.

No puedo hacer nada de eso. Tú cumpliste tu promesa. Encontraste la forma de liberarme. Ahora soy el de antes. Ahora es mi turno. Me pediste que cuidara a nuestros hermanitos, lo haré.

Leo… has destruido el lado malo de mi mente que nuestros enemigos pusieron en contra mía. La pesadilla ha terminado para ti. La pesadilla ha comenzado para mí.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar a todos…

Sé que tal vez nunca me perdonarán. Todo lo que había hecho no tenía nombre.

Sé que tal vez ellos quieran acabar conmigo. Ojalá lo hagan…

Sé que debía llevarle a Donatelo el diminuto aparato que había encontrado. Ansiaba una explicación.

Sé que no puedo permanecer todo el tiempo que quisiera con él. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes.

El primero de ellos era devolverle el lugar que mi buen hermano se había ganado dentro de las mentes de todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Leonardo merecía mantener su nombre sin mancha.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me puse de pie levantando el cuerpo de Leo lentamente. Lo mantuve acunado contra mi cuerpo. Leo… aún sonreía. Aún se sentía tibio.

Con la muerte en el corazón, emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa. Tal vez era la tristeza o tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa o tal vez empezaba a enloquecer, pero comencé a hablarle a mi hermano.

"¿Sabes Leo? Aún recuerdo cuando me quejaba de que los árboles no crecieran en el alcantarillado. Tú me preguntaste la razón. Recuerdo que lloraba porque yo también quería tener una casa del árbol como los niños humanos."

"Recuerdo que te pusiste triste por mí y me sugeriste que buscáramos un lugar para construir nuestro propio lugar secreto."

"No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al estar de acuerdo conmigo y salir todos los días para dedicar un tiempo a buscar el lugar, a pesar de las advertencias de nuestro padre."

"No tuvimos oportunidad de disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, porque comenzamos con nuestro entrenamiento, pero el poco tiempo que duramos jugando ahí, lo recordaré el resto de mi vida…"

Ya no pude continuar… mi voz se quebraba. Lloré durante todo el camino de regreso a casa…

…..

Después de más de una hora de caminata casi estaba cerca de mi hogar. Creo que caminé lentamente a propósito para estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Leo.

Yo sabía que después de contar todo lo sucedido no se me permitiría volver a su lado… aunque lo único que quedaba de él era su cuerpo. Pero no podía darme el lujo de ser egoísta, nuestra familia también merecía despedirse de él lo antes posible.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la enorme puerta, todos salían corriendo de casa. Al verme se quedaron quietos como si hubieran visto a la medusa y se hubieran convertido en piedra.

Abril, Casey y Leatherhead ya se habían reunido con ellos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera salir de su asombro me acerqué a nuestro padre, extendí mis brazos para que él pudiera cargar a Leo, mi pobre hermano estaba tan delgado que nuestro padre no tuvo ningún problema al sostenerlo.

Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de entregar su cuerpo, abracé a Leo por última vez y le di un beso en su frente. Después, me arrodillé frente al sensei… esperando mi castigo, esperando mi sentencia.

Nadie se acercó a mí. Nadie me dirigió la palabra. Todos siguieron a Splinter de vuelta al interior de la guarida en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Ya todos sabían la verdad.

Me quedé ahí. Fuera de la guarida. Arrodillado. Triste y lleno de rabia contra mí. Pero no me atreví a moverme. Decidí quedarme ahí hasta que alguien viniera por mí, mi familia o la muerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, porque el sueño se había apoderado de mí. Estaba recargado en el muro cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano Donatelo.

Abrí los ojos. Si, ahí estaba, junto a él estaba Abril. El hermoso rostro de nuestra amiga parecía avejentado. Se notaba que había llorado todo lo que se puede llorar en una vida.

Cuando la ví, bajé la vista. Ella comprendió lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Abril parecía querer preguntarme algo, pero no lo logró. Donatelo al darse cuenta, lo hizo por ella.

"Abril me ha contado que Leo le había advertido que no eras culpable Rafael…" Escuchar a mi pequeño hermano llamándome por mi nombre completo me hizo estremecer.

"Leonardo le dijo a Abril que él podía salvarte. ¿Tú podrías explicarnos que quiso decir con eso?"

Leo… de verdad que nos amabas con todo tu corazón. Has dejado para mí una oportunidad de ser escuchado. Una oportunidad de recuperar a mi familia. Una oportunidad para buscar el perdón.

Ahora comprendía porque los demás no me atacaron al verme…

Con voz clara, aunque llena de vergüenza, le conté a mi hermano y a nuestra amiga lo que había sucedido con Leo desde que lo había raptado de la guarida de Leatherhead.

Me faltó el valor al llegar a la parte donde Leo se había sacrificado por mí. Pero al ver las caras anhelantes de ambos al escucharme, terminé de relatar la horrible experiencia.

Les conté cómo Leonardo se había arrojado al vacío.

Después de unos segundos después de haber escuchado el crujir de huesos parecía que mi mente se veía libre de las malas influencias. Todos los pensamientos malos y perversos se habían evaporado como por arte de magia.

Me acerqué al lugar donde Leo había caído, corriendo. Una ínfima esperanza de que Leo aún estuviera vivo me alentó a hacerlo. Pero la muerte de mi hermano había sido instantánea.

Justo después de haberme convencido que todo era inútil, pude sentir un pinchazo en mi nuca. Justo en ese momento recordé que las fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza provenían de esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Furioso, me llevé las manos a mi nuca y desgarré la piel de la parte trasera de mi cabeza con mis uñas. No tuve necesidad de escarbar muy lejos, antes de llegar al hueso pude sentir una diminuta placa metálica.

Cuando la extraje la observé anonadado. Era tal delgada como una hoja de papel pero tan dura que no podía doblarla. Era tan pequeña como un botón del control remoto de un televisor.

La cubierta de sangre que tenía no me impidió adivinar que ese pequeño dispositivo y su inventor, eran los responsables de toda nuestra desgracia.

Al entregársela a mi inteligente hermano me pareció que Donatelo lo reconoció al instante pues frunció el ceño y palideció. En el rostro de Abril también pude ver la conmoción.

Esperé pacientemente a que Donatelo terminara de hilar sus pensamientos. Después de haberse entregado a una larga observación, me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo, con la ayuda de Abril, al interior de nuestro hogar.

Entré junto con ellos dos al laboratorio de Donatelo. Ahí me quedé sentado hasta que ambos genios pudieron examinar, hasta la saciedad, aquel endemoniado invento.

Por fin, después de largos minutos de observación, deliberación y experimentación, llegaron a una conclusión. Era un chip diseñado por Baxter Stockman. Un chip para el control mental.

…..

Faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer. Donatelo atendió mis pequeños rasguños. Después de esperar un par de horas Donatelo reunió a todos en el dojo. Si, yo también estuve presente.

En cuanto Miguel Angel me vio quiso golpearme. Donatelo lo impidió. El maestro y Leatherhead me veían con recriminación. Hasta Casey me veía con incredulidad mezclada con asco.

Donatelo les dijo a todos que sabía lo que había sucedido. Les pidió que se sentaran y escucharan lo que tenía que explicar. Yo era el que estaba más ansioso de escuchar la explicación.

Sin rodeos Donatelo comenzó a hablar…

"Hace tiempo, cuando conocimos a Abril y nos hicimos amigos, conversamos sobre todos los proyectos de Stockman en los cuales Abril había participado de una u otra forma."

"Uno de aquellos proyectos que aún estaba en desarrollo era un chip de control mental, el cual no podía desarrollar por falta de recursos."

"Pero, al contar con el apoyo económico de Shredder y la tecnología avanzada de los utroms, el chip es ahora una realidad." Donatelo mostró enseguida el pequeño dispositivo a todos, lo sostenía entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"Esto es lo que estaba controlando a Rafael. Leonardo se dio cuenta y logró liberarlo de su control."

Todos estaban atónitos. No daban crédito ni a sus oídos ni a sus ojos.

"Nuestro hermano no es el culpable de todo lo que Leonardo sufrió. Leo se dio cuenta que Rafael estaba siendo manipulado."

Al escuchar eso cerré mis ojos y pensé; ¿De verdad no soy culpable? ¿De verdad no tengo nada que ver con todo lo que le hice sufrir a nuestro hermano? ¿De verdad todos han olvidado que yo fui responsable en cierto modo de lo que había sucedido?

No pude terminar de reflexionar porque sentí de inmediato que un par de brazos me rodeaban. Era Mikey. Pero no me abrazaba como antes, este abrazo era un poco menos… efusivo.

Mikey me pedía que lo disculpara por tratar de lastimarme, él no sabía que yo no podía controlarme.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera de corresponder al abrazo de mi pequeño hermano, un pensamiento no me lo permitió. Leo había sido despojado de aquellas muestras de amor.

Había llegado al final de su vida sin poder disfrutar de ellas. Había sido privado injustamente de aquello que lo hacía ser más fuerte cada día. Había encontrado sólo sufrimientos.

Todos me rodearon. Todos me decían que comprendían. Todos me aseguraban que no era mi culpa. Todos intentaron tratarme como antes.

Pero… ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

A pesar de que todos sabían que aquel infernal chip se había apoderado de mi voluntad, los hechos eran demasiado terribles como para olvidarlos.

A pesar de saberlo, mis hermanos no me abrazaban como antes.

A pesar de saberlo, mi padre ya no me miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de paciencia y comprensión.

A pesar de saberlo, mis amigos sólo tenían sonrisas frías que ofrecerme.

A pesar de saberlo, nunca podría perdonarme… nunca.

En medio de aquel caos de pensamientos escuché la voz de Mikey.

"Donnie… hay algo que no puedo comprender… ¿por qué Leo no pidió ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros?"

Donatelo se quedó pensativo para poder escoger con cuidado las palabras que Mikey pudiera comprender mejor, algo sencillo, despojado de tecnicismos.

"El chip que se encontraba debajo de la piel de Rafael enviaba señales a su cerebro para controlarlo. Esas señales desencadenaban ciertas funciones en su cabeza para producir algunas substancias que al ser detectadas por el chip le hacían saber que las órdenes era cumplidas."

"Si el chip no las detectaba enviaba una señal que hacía que Rafael tuviera un dolor agudo, obligándolo a hacer daño."

Mikey interrumpió a Donnie. "Sigo sin entenderlo."

"Ahora lo entenderás Mikey… el chip también estaba diseñado para detectar el peligro. Si Rafael se hubiera sentido atrapado o acorralado el chip detectaría las substancias que se liberan cuando sientes peligro y le hubiera volado la cabeza en sólo unos segundos. Si Leonardo nos hubiera dicho algo, de inmediato lo hubiéramos defendido, eso hubiera desencadenado el sistema de autodestrucción dentro del chip y Rafael habría muerto."

"El chip se desactivó temporalmente al registrar los pensamientos de Rafael, ya había cumplido con su objetivo, uno de nosotros había sido eliminado…"

"Afortunadamente Rafael extrajo el chip de su cuerpo, porque tiempo después el mismo chip se podía auto-programar para comenzar de nuevo."

Me estremecí. Eso quería decir que si no me hubiera dado cuenta de aquel pinchazo el sacrificio de Leo hubiera sido en vano… la maldad de nuestros enemigos no conoce límites.

Esa explicación también me hizo comprender muchas cosas. Ahora comprendía porque Leo me había dicho que me salvaría. Ahora comprendía porque mi hermano había permitido todo aquello.

Leonardo de verdad tiene… tenía, una intuición maravillosa.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Raph's POV.**

It's been a week since my brother's death.

It's been a week full of bitterness.

A week without eating well, without resting as I should, without smiling.

A week just staring into nothingness, shedding tears occasionally.

Mikey tries unsuccessfully to put into practice all the advices Leo used to gave him.

Donnie behaves very strange, he isn't devoted to study, since the tragedy, he trains without a break.

From the entrance of the house, I've only been contemplating the stone marking the place that serves for the eternal rest of our brother.

We decided to stay the whole week in Casey's farm, after burying Leo.

I haven't averted the eyes from that place; I know by heart all the leaves of the tree that shades his grave.

Leo, all this time I have devoted my thoughts to a single idea, revenge.

I can barely remember the funeral.

But some images are still in my memory, as if they had been chiseled in marble.

The image of my brother's body after our father cleaned him up and dressed him in a white kimono that April bought for him. Leo looked younger.

Our father proceeded according to the beliefs he had heard from master Yoshi.

Splinter closed Leo's kimono with the right side over the left side. Our father put over Leo's body his twin katanas and Leo's hands over the handles.

He had done that because that way Leo wouldn't have any problems to get to heaven. Sometimes the evil spirits want to take control of the good souls and Leo could defend himself with his weapons.

Before closing the coffin, we filled it with flowers. Only Leo's face remained uncovered.

We closed the coffin; Leatherhead placed it in the bottom of the grave. I and my two brothers buried him, while we shed endless tears.

Casey was very kind when he offered to get the tombstone. He placed it himself.

April never stopped praying. I never stopped feeling like crap...

**Mikey's POV.**

I am really a fool...

I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up from this nightmare.

I am still waiting to wake up full of fear to go running to my big brother's room, for consolation.

I am still waiting to stop crying. Leo always told me to be strong.

I am still waiting ... I don't know ... something, anything ... even to hear that it was only a joke.

How is it possible that fate enrages against us this way?

We've never hurt anyone; on the contrary, we have always been on the side of good.

I have to be strong; we need each other, especially Raph.

If I were him, I think I would have already pierced my heart, I couldn't go on living, but he is still doing it.

I am trying to look at Raph as before ... as another of my older brothers whom always have taken care of me. A total hothead, but incapable of hurt us seriously.

A brother in whom I could trust ... but now, every time I see him I can only think of all the horrible situations Leo had to suffer. I have to remember that it wasn't his fault ... but...

Leatherhead and April explained to Donnie, Casey and me what had happened in broad strokes ... not that I would like to have heard all the details ... But our father heard everything, all that had happened from Raphael himself ...

I will never forget the expression on Raph's face when he left Splinter's room in the company of Leatherhead and April.

I could swear that he would stop breathing at any moment, he was so pale, he walked to his room shuffling. When Donatello saw Raphael approaching him, he recoiled a little. Raphael lowered his head and bit his lip...

Donatello tried to apologize, but April told him not to, she said Raphael needed time to tidy his ideas.

We all know that was not Raphael's fault, but even so, the damage is already done. We may need a long time to forget everything.

**Donnie's POV.**

I have always believed that my reasoning ability was so well trained as to not be hindered by anything. I was wrong.

Since April and Leatherhead appeared unannounced at our home very early in the morning, I knew something was wrong.

My thoughts were affected in such a way that, for a moment, I thought I had become mentally retarded.

Why I didn't realize it early? I'm supposed to be the smartest, but I didn't bother to investigate further.

But it would have been impossible. It would have been necessary for me to hate Raphael that would have been the only way to suspect him. It would have been necessary to not believe in him, but that was impossible.

Inside me and the other members of our family it was impossible to not trust Raphael. Both, Raph and Leo are irreplaceable to me.

But I had sensed that something wasn't right, Leo was incapable to do something like that... I wish I had reasoned a little more, that way nobody would have suffered. My brother would still be alive.

I miss Leo. That miserable Stockman, without even lifting a finger, he has deprived us all of our capacity to express our affection to others.

Right now, we can't do it as before, our actions are clouded by feelings of mistrust.

When I saw Raphael approaching to me, going in the direction of his room, my body seemed to react by itself, without thinking... I recoiled, poor Raph.

I'm furious. Now I vent my anger training. Tiredness helps me to get going and now that April and I have discovered that this invention will be used against the people of the city, it helps me more.

I have to tell the others, April suggested me to do so in a timely manner, but I don't know when...

**Splinter's POV.**

I have lost one of my children. My son Leonardo has died. My child...

I haven't been able stop seeing my hands. I haven't been able to stop watching them, cursing them.

These hands that used to cradle him against my chest, which were used to comfort him ... now they had been used to slap him, they had been used to mistreat him.

How I could let my pride dominate my paternal instinct?

I always thought the voice of my love for my children would be stronger in my head, in my heart, in my soul, that there would be nothing which could defeat it...

But I was wrong. Now I suffer my punishment.

The last contact I had with my child was a slap across his face. I remember his tears when he accepted that unfair punishment, that ordeal.

But he never gave up. He continued, nevertheless, always for his brothers, for the love he felt for them.

Leonardo filled me with pride. I love all my children, but my favorite student was always him. I wish I had told him that more often.

I won't allow my children to suffer because of me again, ever again. Leonardo protected them offering his life, I never will waste his sacrifice.

My children now suffer. My child Raphael is the one who suffers more.

On the advice of Miss O'Neal, l had asked my temperamental son to tell us what happened. I hope that telling us everything that had happened has opened for him the doors for a speedy recovery.

I have to recover from this pain as quickly as I can; I have to soothe my children at this time of great sorrow...

**Raph's POV.**

We returned home.

Before we came here, I spent the last night beside Leo's tomb.

I never thought a warm summer night, worthy of lying outdoors on a hammock; I could spend it like that.

When I got home I visited his room for the last time.

I had to muster all my courage to enter. His room had been the scene of almost all the horrible experiences he had suffered... because of me.

I remembered everything. Unlike previous times, this time just a great shame overwhelmed me.

How could I have done that?

How could I have mistreated him?

How could I let my instincts take over my mind?

Why I allowed the pleasurable sensations to take over my body?

Why I didn't listen to that voice which was yelling over and over again that what I was doing was very wrong?

Why?

I know that invention had taken over my mind, but ... it also had the ability to control my heart, my feelings?

While I was questioning myself, I had fallen to my knees. The weight of guilt was overwhelming, but I had to keep my word. Not only because of my promise, but for the sake of my little brothers.

Leo, when you lived, I was a coward. Now I won't be. I loved you. I loved you more than a brother. I loved you as the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I'm here today to tell you. But mostly, I'm here to remember. But not to unhealthily meet those primitive instincts which forced me to rape you, but to remember...

I must never forget. Those horrible memories will help me out later. They will help me to keep my word. They will help me to reach the goal I have set; eliminate the Foot Clan.

I got up. I vowed never to set foot there again. Never. It was time to fulfill my promise. I went out and closed the door.

The echo of wood hitting the metal frame followed me until I came face to face with Donatello. You could tell he had something important to say.

Donnie joined us together in the dojo.

Since the horrible incident all our friends kept us company in our home, Leatherhead, April and Casey.

I knew it was big news when April stood up from where she was sitting to stand beside Donatello before he started talking.

Like last time, Donatello concentrated to give us the news in the best way possible. After a moment's reflection he spoke to us.

"April and I have discovered, after we made contact with Stockman's principal computer, that the chips will now be used to control the population of the city."

"Stockman is convinced that two of us have died. The chip has sent all information to his main computer; when Leo died and when the chip exploded."

"We activated the self-destruct system of the chip to send that false signal to Stockman's computer."

"For him it means that his guinea pig and someone else have been eliminated. We may use that information against him."

"The time that villain needs to build the chips, to implant them and operate them is a little over a year."

"The Foot Clan believes that now there are only two of us. They are very wrong. That mistake will be fatal for them. "

That was my cue to speak ... everyone was surprised when I stood up.

"Donatello's right." I began.

"We must spend that time to train and prepare a plan to help us to get rid of our principal enemy definitively, saving everyone in town in the process. We must do it for Leo. "

After leaving their surprise, everyone looked at me approvingly. Donnie and Mikey nodded. April and Casey were willing to help.

Our father and Leatherhead were also willing to be an active part of that plan.

Leo, from now on I won't rest, not a single day. I will strive to improve. We will defeat the Shredder, the Foot Clan will disappear ... Besides, I will kill Baxter Stockman with my bare hands.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Rafael.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que mi hermano murió.

Ha sido una semana llena de amargura.

Una semana completa sin comer bien, sin descansar como se debe, sin sonreír.

Una semana sólo mirando hacia la nada, derramando lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Mikey trata inútilmente de poner en práctica todos los consejos que Leo le daba.

Donnie se comporta muy extraño, no se dedica a estudiar, desde entonces sólo se dedica a entrenar.

Yo, desde la entrada de la casa, sólo me he dedicado a contemplar la lápida que marca el lugar que sirve para el eterno reposo de nuestro hermano.

Decidimos quedarnos toda la semana en la granja de Casey, después de sepultar a Leo.

Mi vista no se ha apartado ni un segundo de ese lugar, me sé de memoria todas las hojas de la copa del árbol que da sombra a su tumba.

Leo, todo este tiempo he dedicado mis pensamientos a una sola idea, venganza.

Apenas si puedo recordar el funeral.

Pero algunas imágenes están fijas en mi memoria, como si hubiesen sido cinceladas en mármol.

La imagen del cuerpo de mi hermano después de que nuestro padre lo limpió y lo vistió con un kimono blanco que Abril le compró. Leo se veía más joven.

Nuestro padre procedió según las creencias que había escuchado del maestro Yoshi.

Cerró el kimono de Leo con la parte derecha sobre la izquierda. Colocó sobre su cuerpo ambas katanas y sobre las empuñaduras, las manos de Leo.

Eran, nos dijo, para que Leo no tuviera problemas para llegar al cielo. A veces los malos espíritus quieren apoderarse de las almas buenas y con sus armas Leo podía defenderse.

Antes de cerrar el ataúd todos lo llenamos de flores. Sólo el rostro de Leo no se cubrió.

Cerramos el ataúd, Leatherhead lo depositó en el fondo de la tumba. Nosotros tres lo cubrimos de tierra y de lágrimas.

Casey fue muy amable cuando se ofreció a mandar fabricar la lápida. Él mismo la colocó.

Abril no cesaba de orar. Yo no cesaba de sentirme como una basura…

**Punto de vista de Mikey.**

De verdad que soy un tonto…

Aún estoy esperando que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla.

Aún estoy esperando despertar lleno de miedo para ir en busca de consuelo al cuarto de mi hermano mayor.

Aún estoy esperando dejar de llorar. Leo siempre me decía que debía ser fuerte.

Aún estoy esperando… no lo sé… cualquier cosa… hasta escuchar que fue una broma de mal gusto.

¿Cómo es posible que el destino se ensañe con nosotros de esta forma?

Nunca le hemos hecho daño a nadie, al contrario, siempre hemos estado del lado del bien.

Tengo que ser fuerte, todos necesitamos de todos, sobre todo Rafa.

Si yo fuera él, creo que ya me hubiera atravesado el corazón, no podría seguir viviendo, pero él sigue haciéndolo.

Creo que lo que le impide atentar contra sí mismo es cumplir la última voluntad de Leo. Cuidar de nosotros.

He intentado ver a Rafa como lo hacía antes… como a otro de mis hermanos mayores que siempre ha cuidado de mí. Un total gruñón, pero incapaz de lastimarnos seriamente.

Un hermano en el cual yo podía confiar… pero ahora, cada vez que lo veo sólo puedo pensar en todas las horribles situaciones a las que sometió a Leo. Tengo que recordar que no fue su culpa… pero…

Abril y Leatherhead sólo nos explicaron a Donnie, a Casey y a mí lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos… no es que quisiera haberlo oído con todos los detalles… Nuestro padre si escuchó todo lo que había sucedido del propio Rafael…

Nunca olvidaré la expresión en el rostro de Rafa cuando salió de la habitación de nuestro padre en compañía de Abril y de Leatherhead.

Podría jurar que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar, estaba tan pálido, caminó hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies. Pasó junto a Donatelo quien al verlo retrocedió sin darse cuenta… al ver eso Rafael agachó su cabeza y se mordió los labios…

Donatelo trató de disculparse, pero Abril le indicó que no lo hiciera, le dijo que Rafael necesitaba descansar para poner en orden sus ideas.

Todos sabemos que no fue culpa de Rafael, pero aún así, el daño ya está hecho. Tal vez necesitemos mucho tiempo para olvidar todo.

**Punto de vista de Donnie.**

Yo siempre he creído que mi capacidad de raciocinio estaba tan bien entrenada como para no verse obstaculizada con nada. Me equivoqué.

Desde que Abril y Leatherhead se presentaron sin avisar en nuestro hogar muy temprano en la madrugada, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Mis pensamientos se vieron tan afectados que, por unos instantes, pensé que me había convertido en un retrasado mental.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Se supone que yo soy el más listo y ni siquiera me molesté en investigar un poco más.

Pero hubiera sido imposible. Hubiera sido necesario que yo odiara a Rafael para sospecharlo. Hubiera sido necesario que no le creyera, pero, eso era imposible.

Dentro de mí y de los demás miembros de nuestra familia era imposible no confiar en Rafael. Tanto Rafa como Leo son irremplazables para mí.

Pero yo presentí que algo no estaba bien, Leo era incapaz de hacer algo así y también Rafa… ojalá lo hubiera razonado un poco más, así nadie hubiera sufrido. Así mi hermano aún estaría vivo.

Extraño a Leo. Ese miserable de Stockman, sin si quiera mover un dedo, nos ha privado a todos, de nuestra capacidad de expresar nuestro afecto a los demás.

Ahora no podemos hacerlo como antes, nuestras acciones están empañadas por sentimientos de desconfianza.

En cuanto vi a Rafael o acercarse a mí yendo en dirección de su habitación, mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar por sí mismo, retrocedí sin pensar… pobre Rafa.

Estoy furioso. Ahora descargo mi ira entrenando. El cansancio me ayuda a seguir y más ahora que Abril y yo hemos descubierto que ese invento será usado en contra de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Tengo que decírselo a los demás, Abril me sugirió que lo hiciera en un momento oportuno, pero no sé cuando hacerlo…

**Punto de vista de Splinter.**

He perdido a uno de mis pequeños. Mi hijo Leonardo ha muerto. Mi pequeño…

No he podido dejar de ver mis manos. No he podido dejar de observarlas, de maldecirlas.

Estas manos que alguna vez lo acunaron contra mi pecho, que lo habían consolado… lo habían golpeado, lo habían maltratado.

¿Cómo pude permitir que mi orgullo dominara mi instinto paternal?

Siempre creí que la voz de mi amor por mis hijos sería la más fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, dentro de mi corazón, dentro de mi alma, que nada podría vencerla…

Pero no fue así. Ahora sufro mi castigo.

El último contacto que tuve con mi niño fue un golpe. Recuerdo sus lágrimas al aceptar aquel castigo injusto, aquella dura prueba.

Pero nunca se dejó abatir. Siguió a pesar de todo, siempre por sus hermanos, siempre por amor a ellos.

Leonardo siempre me llenó de orgullo. Adoro a todos mis hijos, pero mi estudiante favorito siempre fue él. Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho más frecuentemente.

No voy a permitir que mis hijos sufran otra vez por mi causa, nunca más. Leonardo los protegió ofreciendo su vida, nunca desperdiciaré su sacrificio.

Mis hijos ahora sufren. Mi pequeño Rafael es quien sufre más.

Por consejo de la señorita O'neal le he pedido a mi temperamental hijo que nos contara todo lo sucedido. Espero que el habernos contado todo lo que sucedió le haya abierto las puertas de una pronta recuperación.

Tengo que sobreponerme lo más rápido que pueda, tengo varios pequeños que sostener en estos momentos de gran pena…

**Punto de vista de Rafael.**

Hemos regresado a casa.

Antes de venir aquí pasé la última noche al lado de la tumba de Leo.

Nunca pensé que una tibia noche de verano, digna de pasarla tendido al aire libre sobre un hamaca, pudiera pasarla de esa forma.

Al llegar a casa visité por última vez su cuarto.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi valor para poder entrar. Su habitación había sido escenario de casi todas las horribles experiencias que sufrió… por mi culpa.

Recordé todo. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez sólo una gran vergüenza de apoderó de mí.

¿Cómo pude haber hecho todo aquello?

¿Cómo pude haberlo golpeado?

¿Cómo pude permitir que mis instintos de apoderaran de mí?

¿Por qué me dejé llevar por las placenteras sensaciones?

¿Por qué no escuché a esa voz que me gritaba hasta la saciedad que lo que hacía estaba muy mal?

¿Por qué?

Sé que ese invento se había apoderado de mi mente, pero… ¿también tenía la capacidad para controlar mi corazón?

Mientras me cuestionaba, había caído de rodillas. El peso de la culpa era abrumador, pero tenía que cumplir mi palabra. No sólo por mi promesa, sino por el bien de mis hermanos restantes.

Leo, cuando vivías, fui un cobarde. Ahora no lo seré. Yo te amaba. Te amaba más que como a un hermano. Te amaba como se ama a la persona con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Estoy hoy aquí para decírtelo. Pero sobre todo, estoy aquí para recordar. No malsanamente para llegar a satisfacer aquellos instintos primitivos que me obligaban a ultrajarte, sino para no olvidar…

Nunca debo olvidar. Esos horribles recuerdos habrán de ayudarme a salir adelante. Me ayudarán a cumplir mi palabra. Me ayudarán a llegar a la meta que me he propuesto; acabar con el Clan del Pie.

Me levanté. Juré no volver a poner un pie ahí. Jamás. Era hora de cumplir con mi promesa. Salí y cerré la puerta.

El eco de la madera golpeando el marco metálico me siguió hasta que me encontré cara a cara con Donatelo. Se notaba que tenía algo importante que decir.

Donnie nos reunió a todos en el dojo.

Desde el horrible incidente todos nuestros amigos nos hacían compañía en nuestro hogar; Leatherhead, Abril y Casey.

Supe que se trataba de una noticia importante cuando Abril de levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada para estar al lado de Donatelo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

Como la última vez Donatelo se concentró para darnos la noticia de la mejor forma posible. Después de unos instantes de reflexión nos lo dijo.

"Abril y yo hemos descubierto, después de entrar al sistema principal de cómputo de Stockman, que los chips ahora serán usados para controlar a la población de la ciudad."

"Stockman está convencido que dos de nosotros hemos muerto. El chip mandó toda la información a su computadora principal; cuando Leo murió y cuando el chip explotó."

"Abril y yo activamos el sistema de auto destrucción del chip para mandar esa señal falsa a la computadora de Stockman."

"Eso para él quiere decir que su conejillo de indias y alguien más han sido eliminados. Podríamos usar esa información en su contra."

"El tiempo que precisa este maniático para construir los chips, para implantarlos y ponerlos en funcionamiento es un poco más de un año."

"El Clan del Pie cree que ahora sólo somos dos. Están muy equivocados. Ese error será fatal para ellos."

Esa era mi señal para hablar… todo mundo se sorprendió cuando me puse de pie.

"Donatelo tiene razón." Comencé.

"Debemos dedicar ese tiempo a entrenar y preparar un plan que nos ayude a deshacernos definitivamente de nuestro principal enemigo, salvando a todos en la ciudad. Debemos hacerlo por Leo."

Después de salir de su asombro, todos me miraron con aprobación. Donnie y Mikey asintieron. Abril y Casey estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos en todo.

Nuestro padre y Leatherhead también estaban dispuestos a ser parte activa de aquel plan.

Leo, de ahora en adelante no descansaré ni un solo día. Me esforzaré por mejorar. Derrotaremos a Shredder, haremos que el clan desaparezca… Además, mataré a Baxter Stockman con mis propias manos.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Raph's POV.**

One year. Three hundred and sixty five days.

Mankind has measured time in days, hours or minutes.

My family and I have measured that time in victories achieved, solved problems, techniques learned to perfection.

If Leo could see us, he would smile proudly. No. I'm wrong. Leo sees us and he is smiling. I am sure of it.

The change in each one of us has been radical.

The change in our bodies is also very obvious. Our teen bodies have grown a lot. Mikey, Donnie and I are already as tall as Casey.

Donatello has explained us that it was only a matter of time; at some point we would have to have these growth spurts. In my view, it was very timely.

Mikey ... is the one who has changed the most.

He has become more serious. He has completely abandoned his video games and comic books. He no longer plays tricks on us as before, but fortunately hasn't stopped smiling.

Now his smile is full of confidence, a smile full of courage, a smile that is filled with a bit of sadness when we mention Leo.

Our older brother was the expert with swords. Now Mikey is the expert with his nun chucks.

Upon seeing him train, I could realize he has been wasting all his gifts. Leo knew it, because he mentioned that to Mikey every chance he got.

When Michelangelo asked our father permission to exchange his wooden nun chucks for another pair made of metal, we knew we would see the true potential of our little brother.

He's awesome.

Mikey has an amazing coordination. I can handle those heavy nun chucks with an unusual ease, with exceptional speed.

In our practices with dummies, Mikey can smash all their hands in just a few seconds.

When fighting against each other, Mikey always manages to disarm me and Donatelo.

Mikey has also shown he has a great aim; it is as good as Leo's. Of ten targets we must hit, Mikey hits them in a hundred percent, I can't do that.

Donnie ... has changed too, but not so much.

Not counting the times that he, Leatherhead and April use to study in detail the way in which we can get rid of the chips, he is always training.

He has completely abandoned his beloved coffee.

Thanks to him and April, our meals are nutritious one hundred percent, no junk food.

During his life time, Leonardo rarely gave in to the impulse to savor something he knew it wouldn't help him stay fit or concentrated.

He always had set the example, but we were just kids who threw tantrums to get those wanted snacks.

Donatello has taken care of the economic aspect of our lives since then. He has dedicated sometime to design his own computer model. He has become rich. We have everything we need. We vowed not to go to the surface until that year was over.

Part of Donnie's plan was to pretend that the survivors had decided to flee of the city. Our attack would be more effective that way. It is April who brings all we need from the surface.

Donatello has grown up like us, which also increased the strength and intelligence of our brother in purple.

Our sensei had been waiting that moment to teach Donnie some new moves.

Donnie has made the most of those lessons and has become lethal. If Stockman could see him, he would repent of having made us go through that horrible experience.

I ... well; I've also changed some aspects of my life.

I had confirmed by myself the benefits of eating as we should.

I have stopped drinking ... yeah, I can't believe it either.

My physical strength has increased; I'm stronger, faster, and more mature than before.

I have come to improve all that Leo knew. If I put my mind to it, I can beat Leatherhead mano a mano.

Yes, Leatherhead, Casey and April have been training with us.

Casey, being a street fighter, has been able to increase his skills, now he can also fight without his weapons. He throws blows that make you see stars, if you are lucky, because he can always manage to defeat his opponent and ends up lying on the floor.

April ... wow, it's awesome to see her in action. Our sensei has been training her to fight from a distance. April has the same skills as Mikey, great accuracy and speed.

April's arsenal is a large number of small blades and shurikens. She can throw those small weapons to any point in the body of the opponent.

She has an unsurpassed skill that is fostered by his innate athleticism. Casey and Donatello are always watching her in fascination.

Our father has really helped Leatherhead to meditate. Our huge friend has finally managed to control these rage outbursts. Now he can channel them into precise and deadly attacks.

Splinter is the only one who hasn't needed more training. The former battle nexus champion is still so full of energy, I am so glad.

…..

The moment of truth has finally come.

Tomorrow we will attack the Foot Clan's building.

I'm not nervous, but I am very anxious.

At last, at last I can be free; at last I will see Leo...

…...

We arrived just in time. In just two hours the operating system that was installed in Stockman's computer would start his evil plan, or at least that was what he believed. We entered the building through one of the sides.

April and Donatello had thought out their plan perfectly, we had no trouble getting in, unbeknownst to that mad scientist; they had complete control of the entire computer system within the building.

We all agreed that despite all that we had suffered for what had happened, we would try to not kill the soldiers of the clan, but that promise wasn't going to save Shredder's minions from some good blows or even broken bones...

But I had plans for myself, I had to finish off the responsible of my brother's death with my own hands and that was something that the others couldn't prevent.

I and my faithful sais were bloodthirsty.

When the ninjas in black and the elite saw us, I was sure that no one of them could believe what was before their eyes. I think being taller gave us much more than physical strength, it gave us presence. We had a threatening appearance

Several of the soldiers intelligently didn't fight against us, I think that upon seeing us they felt that their strength wasn't enough to stop us, I think they were the only ones with a bit of common sense among all of them.

We beat them all easily, even the elite. Only the Shredder and Stockman were missing.

We looked for them everywhere and the first one we found was that mad scientist. When we were before him, he was very surprised to see me.

"I-I had t-thought y-you were d-dead." He stammered, trembling at seeing me. His body formed only by cables and his brain floating in a viscous liquid was all that was left of him. But I didn't care; it was my chance to make him suffer.

Despite everyone protests, I walked towards that damn man with every intention of killing him.

Splinter strangely stopped the advance of everyone; he made them understand with a signal that they should remain calm.

At first I didn't understand the reason he had for doing so, but when I saw I was free to do as I pleased, I kept going.

The more I approached to that loon, the more I remembered my brother.

I suddenly realized that all I could accomplish by killing a being so devoid of humanity like that one was staining the memory of my brother.

All I did was to hit him as hard as I could. My strong fist made a dent in his metal body, after that, he fled.

Master Splinter approached me and told me it was the best I could have done ... he was right. Leo, and everything he represents, is very important to me.

We continue looking around the building. We find Shredder. Fate had taken care of everything for us. The Shredder had killed Stockman when he found out that the whole plan had been a complete failure.

It had been his destiny...

We beat the Shredder as a team.

After our victory, the utroms took him away to judge him. Casey was in charge of telling the police everything. He has been rewarded for saving the citizens from a dangerous situation.

When the Foot Clan vanished, the Purple Dragons also disappeared. It was a total triumph.

First thing I did upon knowing that all these thugs were gone at last was to offer that outright victory to my brother. It was he who could discover the whole plan.

…..

It's been a week since our great victory. I know that sooner or later several thugs will replace the old ones, but I know those new villains will be easy to defeat.

Now my little brothers can live in a world without Shredder. I kept my word. Now it's time to follow Leonardo.

Before heading to the place I had shared with Leo in a happier time, I left a farewell letter on the kitchen table. I didn't have the courage to tell them straight out.

_Dear Family:_

_I have to go. I will end my life. But first I want to thank you all. Your love. Your understanding. Your forgiveness._

_I also want to make a confession._

_I loved our brother; I loved him ... not as a brother but as the mate of my life. I never had the chance to tell him._

_I know it's too insolent of me to say this, after what happened with Leo, but it's the reason why I'm leaving._

_I have suffered the worst punishment. I kept on living when he was gone. Despite I have more family, I can't go on. I have to see him and apologize._

_Forgive me father, if my words have offended the pride of the family, I'm sorry._

_I don't want to remain here. If I don't go, you will have to witness how your son, brother and friend goes mad, you will see me cowardly making an attempt to my own life in the home you built for us ... I don't want that to happen._

_Mikey, I love you so much. I know you changed for our sake, but please, go back to your old self. Thank you for forgiving me._

_Donnie, I love you with all my heart. Take care of Mikey and our father. Without the Shredder in between, you and your great intelligence will provide everything our family needs. Thank you for consider me again as a brother._

_April, I will always be grateful with our destiny for guiding us to you. You represent the best definition of a friend to us. Thank you for forgiving me._

_Casey, you know how hard is for me to write this, I will only ask you to drink a beer in my honor. Thank you, my best human friend._

_Leatherhead, you're part of the family from the moment we found you, it was your destiny to be with us. Don't abandon what is now your home. Thank you for all you did for my brother and please forgive what I did._

_I have to go ... Leo is waiting for me ... please, forgive my selfishness._

_Raphael_.

Here I go, Leo.

After several minutes I spent running, I arrived to the secret hideout that Leo and I had found.

I lay down on the makeshift bed.

With a steady hand, without a trace of doubt, I cut my throat from side to side.

I didn't mind the pain I felt.

Every drop of blood that was flowing out from my body brought me closer and closer to my brother. Every drop of blood less allowed my soul to get free of its physical restraints. Each one of them.

Gradually I felt how I was growing weaker. I felt ... lighter. I felt happy. Soon I would see him.

I closed my eyes again. I knew it would be the last time I could do it.

…..

I have wandered in the midst of a deep darkness. I can barely make out the road. Only some dead trees come into view, here and there. I don't know how much time has elapsed.

I am hungry. I am thirsty. I am cold. I thought that being dead we wouldn't need food, water or shelter.

I am very tired. How can I find my brother? The road I have been walking is covered with small sharp stones. My feet are wounded.

I think ... I'm in hell...

I laughed bitterly. What did I expect? After all I had done ... it was logical, it was my punishment, my penance, my destiny.

I would have to spend eternity in the midst of darkness, alone. An eternity ... it will be a long punishment... I don't care about time, but I won't be able to see him, I can't apologize...

I walked over to a tree; I sat down and leaned my shell on the trunk. I wanted to rest for a while.

I think someone had decided that what I was experiencing was not enough. In the distance I could hear the roar of several beasts, approaching rapidly.

I gave up. I didn't care anymore. If my fate ordered that I should be devoured by beasts of hell ... so be it. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the sharp teeth.

Leo ... I love you ... Goodbye. Goodbye forever.

I expected to feel the excruciating pain of the wounds, but after waiting a few seconds, nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. All those terrible beasts were in front of me, without moving.

But they weren't looking at me; those fierce eyes stared at something that was behind me.

Curiosity overcame me; I turned around to see what had stopped them.

A small luminous sphere approached the place, floating.

I wondered what it could be.

In just a few seconds that object came between me and the beasts.

The beasts recoiled a little, they seemed frightened.

Suddenly the sphere grew in size and changed shape.

No ... I couldn't believe it ... it was my brother, it was Leo.

Two words were enough to bring down the danger that was threatening me.

Leo, looking at the creatures, imperiously ordered: "Get lost!"

None of those beasts tried to attack him; on the contrary, they ran completely terrified.

Then, Leo turned to me.

God, I had yearned for so long to see his beautiful eyes again, I couldn't utter a single word...

My brother tenderly smiled at me, I think I was petrified, I was open-mouthed.

Leo knelt beside me and hugged me. When I felt his loving arms around me, I began to sob.

I could get over my astonishment and hugged him. Leo began stroking my shell, gently kissing my forehead.

I recovered the use of my voice, through my sobs I begged him to forgive me.

"There is nothing to forgive little brother, you haven't done anything wrong."

I cried harder, Leo hugged me stronger. Tiredness and surprise ended with the little strength I had left. I fell asleep.

…

A feeling of comfort and security overcame me.

What a beautiful dream I've had! I thought. I felt I was completely lying on the floor.

But my head rested on something soft ... I opened my eyes to see what was it.

The first thing I saw was the face of my brother. Leo looked at me, smiled and asked: "Are you feeling better little brother?" He asked me while he was stroking my head that was leaning on his lap.

"Leo ... Is it really you? Am I not dreaming? "I asked fearfully, I thought he could disappear at any minute.

"No Raph, you're not dreaming, it's me. I had been looking for you everywhere." He said full of happiness.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, I have been given the opportunity to take care of you from here."

I smiled. "I knew it; I always knew you would take care of us, Leo."

"You were, are and will always be my reason, Raph."

I suddenly thought "From Here?"

"That ... that means that, you've been here since ... you arrived, Leo?" I couldn't believe it.

Leonardo smiled at me in a way I recognized instantly, he looked at me as parents look at their children who commit blunders and they not know what they do.

"Raphael ... Where do you think we are?"

I didn't want to open old wounds, but replied: "We are in hell, right?"

Leo looked at me sadly. "You still feel guilty, brother."

I looked away and nodded.

Leo helped me to sit and lean my shell against the tree trunk.

He knelt in front of me and examined my feet which were in very poor condition.

"You have imposed yourself harsh punishments, Raphael. I can't allow you to keep doing it. "

Suddenly everything around us changed dramatically, we were surrounded by beautiful vegetation, the tree under which we were, was brimming with health and greenery.

The sunlight was dazzling, warm and welcoming. Before us was a pool of clear water.

"What happened?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

"You refused to see the truth, Raph. You are worthy of heaven. But you wanted to punish yourself."

Strangely, my body was much smaller than Leo's. Leo carried me in his arms and placed me to the edge of the pond. There, with the fresh water, Leonardo cleaned up my feet and the small wounds.

"Raph, please little brother, I beg you, don't feel guilty anymore. I know that you weren't responsible for what happened." At the end of telling me those words my brother's hands shined for a moment and all the cuts on my feet disappeared.

"Leo ... thanks." I wrapped his neck with my arms. "So ... are we in heaven?"

"Yes Raph, here we can be what we were before." At saying that my brother's body also got smaller. Now both of us looked like we were ten years old.

"I love you with all my heart Raphael, never forget it." He whispered as he hugged me. "Now that we're finally together we can do whatever you want."

I looked up and said, "Let's build a house on this tree."

The gaze full of joy from Leonardo when he chuckled made me feel so happy that the eternity that seemed so long when I was suffering, now seemed too short for all the happiness that was waiting for me.

I wasn't hungry. I wasn't thirsty. I wasn't cold. The love of my big brother completely erased those feelings.

I did it; I'll be with my brother until the universe comes to an end. Perhaps he wasn't mine when we lived, but in heaven, I will be his forever.

**The end**

**But…**

**Only one of you knew about this: this story will have two different endings. You have just read the end where Leo dies, I will write another where Leo survives. This end was the one I had since the beginning, the second final was born thanks to my friend who gave me all the information I mentioned earlier. In fact, this story is dedicated to her. Thanks: D.**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Rafael.**

Un año. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

La humanidad ha medido el tiempo en días, en horas o en minutos.

Mi familia y yo lo hemos medido en triunfos alcanzados, en problemas resueltos, en técnicas aprendidas a la perfección.

Si Leo pudiera vernos, sonreiría lleno de orgullo. No. Estoy equivocado. Leo nos ve y está sonriendo. Lo sé.

El cambio en cada uno de nosotros ha sido radical.

El cambio en nuestros cuerpos es también muy obvio. Nuestros cuerpos adolescentes han crecido bastante. Mikey, Donnie y yo, ya somos tan altos como Casey.

Donatelo nos ha explicado que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, en algún momento tendríamos que dar estos "estirones". A mi entender, fue muy a tiempo.

Mikey… es el que más ha cambiado.

Se ha vuelto más serio. Ha abandonado por completo sus juegos de video y sus historietas. Ya no nos juega bromas como antes, pero afortunadamente no ha dejado de sonreír.

Ahora su sonrisa es de confianza, una sonrisa llena de valentía, una sonrisa que se llena de un poco de tristeza cuando mencionamos a Leo.

Nuestro hermano mayor era el experto con las espadas. Ahora Mikey es el experto con sus chacos.

Al verlo entrenar he podido darme cuenta que sus dones habían estado desperdiciándose. Leo lo sabía pues se lo mencionaba cada instante que podía.

Cuando Miguel Angel le pidió a nuestro padre permiso para poder cambiar sus chacos de madera por unos de metal, supimos que ahora veríamos el verdadero potencial de nuestro pequeño hermano.

Es sorprendente.

Mikey posee una coordinación increíble. Pude manejar esos pesados chacos con una facilidad inusitada, con una velocidad excepcional.

En nuestras prácticas con los muñecos de entrenamiento, Mikey es capaz de desprenderles las manos a todos en tan sólo unos segundos.

Cuando combatimos unos contra otros Mikey siempre logra desarmarme, al igual que a Donatelo.

Mikey también ha demostrado que tiene una puntería tan buena como la de Leo. De diez blancos que debemos acertar, Mikey siempre acierta en un cien por ciento, yo no.

Donnie… también ha cambiado, aunque no tanto.

Sin contar los momentos que él, Abril y Leatherhead utilizan para estudiar con detenimiento la forma en la cual podemos deshacernos de los chips, siempre está entrenando.

Ha abandonado por completo su adorado café.

Gracias a él y a Abril ahora las comidas son ciento por ciento nutritivas, nada de comida chatarra.

En vida, Leonardo rara vez cedía al impulso de saborear algo que sabía no le ayudaría a mantenerse en buena forma o a concentrarse.

Siempre nos había dado el ejemplo, pero éramos unos chiquillos que hacíamos unas rabietas por no obtener esos deseados bocadillos.

Donatelo ha cuidado el aspecto económico de nuestras vidas desde aquel entonces. Se dedica a diseñar su propio modelo de computadoras. Se ha hecho rico. Nada nos falta. Habíamos jurado no salir a la superficie hasta que pasara ese año.

Parte del plan de Donnie era hacerles creer a nuestros enemigos que los sobrevivientes habían decidido huir de la ciudad. Nuestro ataque sería más efectivo de esa forma. Es Abril quien nos trae todo de la superficie.

El haber crecido al igual que nosotros, también aumentó la fuerza y la inteligencia de nuestro hermano de morado.

El maestro había estado esperando aquello para enseñarle a Donnie nuevos movimientos.

Donnie ha hecho honor a ello y se ha vuelto letal. Si Stockman pudiera verlo, se arrepentiría de inmediato de habernos hecho pasar por esa horrenda experiencia.

Yo… bueno, también he cambiado ciertos aspectos de mi vida.

He comprobado por mí mismo las ventajas de comer como se debe.

He dejado de beber… si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Mi fuerza física se ha multiplicado, soy más fuerte, más veloz, más maduro que antes.

He llegado a perfeccionar todo lo que Leo sabía. Si me lo propongo hasta puedo vencer a Leatherhead mano a mano.

Si, Leatherhead, Casey y Abril han estado estrenando con nosotros.

Casey, siendo un peleador callejero, ha visto sus habilidades incrementadas, ahora también puede pelear sin sus armas. Da unos golpes que te hacen ver estrellas, si tienes suerte, porque siempre acaba uno tirado en el piso.

Abril… vaya, es impresionante el verla en acción. El maestro la ha entrenado para poder pelear a distancia. Abril tiene las mismas habilidades que Mikey, una gran puntería y velocidad.

Abril tiene como arsenal una gran cantidad de pequeñas cuchillas y de shurikens. Ella puede lanzar esas pequeñas armas a cualquier punto en el cuerpo del adversario.

Tiene una habilidad insuperable que se ve fomentada por su innata capacidad atlética. Casey y Donatelo siempre la observan fascinados.

Nuestro padre ha ayudado mucho a Leatherhead a meditar. Nuestro enorme amigo ha logrado controlar al fin esos arranques de ira. Ahora puede canalizarlos en forma de ataques precisos y mortíferos.

Splinter es el único que no ha necesitado entrenar más. El antiguo campeón del nexo de batalla aún está lleno de energía, me alegro que así sea.

…..

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

Mañana atacaremos el edificio del Clan del Pie.

No estoy nervioso, pero si muy ansioso.

Al fin, al fin podré ser libre, al fin podré ver a Leo…

…..

Llegamos justo a tiempo. En tan sólo dos horas el sistema operativo que estaba instalado en la computadora de Stockman habría de comenzar su plan malévolo, o cuando menos eso era lo que él creía. Entramos al edifico por uno de los costados.

Abril y Donatelo tenían su plan muy bien ideado, no tuvimos ningún problema para entrar, ellos, sin que ese científico loco lo supiera, tenían el completo control de todo el sistema de cómputo dentro del edificio.

Estuvimos todos de acuerdo en que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos sufrido por lo que había sucedido, trataríamos de no matar a los soldados del clan, aunque aquella promesa no iba a salvar a todos los secuaces de Shredder de unos buenos golpes y hasta de huesos rotos…

Pero, yo tenía planes para mi mismo, tenía que acabar con el responsable de la muerte de mi hermano con mis propias manos y eso era algo que los demás no podrían impedir.

Yo y mis fieles sais estábamos sedientos de sangre.

Cuando los ninjas de negro y la élite nos vieron pude asegurar que ninguno podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Creo que el ser más altos no solo nos daba mucho más en fuerza física sino en presencia. Teníamos un aspecto amenazador.

Varios de los soldados inteligentemente no nos enfrentaron, creo que al vernos sintieron que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para detenernos, creo que fueron los únicos con un poco de sentido común entre ellos.

Derrotamos a todos fácilmente, incluso a la élite. Sólo faltaba shredder y Stockman.

Los buscamos por todos lados y al primero que encontramos fue a ese lunático. Cuando estuvimos ante ese científico, se sorprendió muchísimo al verme.

"Cre-creía que ha-habías mu-muerto." Tartamudeó temblando al verme. Su cuerpo formado sólo por cables y su cerebro flotando en un líquido viscoso era todo lo que quedaba de él. Pero no me importó era mi oportunidad para hacerlo sufrir.

A pesar de las protestas de todos me acerqué a ese maldito con toda la intención de asesinarlo.

Splinter extrañamente detuvo el avance de todos, les indicó con una señal que debían esperar.

Al principio no comprendí la razón de su proceder, pero yo, al verme libre, seguí.

Entre más me acercaba a ese demente, más recordaba a mi hermano.

De pronto comprendí que lo único que lograría matando a un ser tan falto de humanidad como ése, era manchar el recuerdo de mi hermano.

Lo único que hice fue levantarlo y darle un golpe tan fuerte que pude abollar parte de su cuerpo metálico, después de eso huyó.

El maestro Splinter se acercó a mí y me dijo que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho… tenía razón, Leo y todo lo que él representaba para mí son muy importantes.

Seguimos buscando por todo el edificio. Encontramos a Shredder. El destino se había encargado de todo por nosotros. Shredder había matado a Stockman al enterarse de que todo el plan había sido un completo fracaso.

Fue su destino…

Derrotamos a Shredder como un verdadero equipo.

Después de haberlo vencido, los utroms se lo llevaron para juzgarlo. Casey se encargó de hacerle saber todo a la policía. Ellos lo premiaron por haber liberado a la ciudad de un grupo tan peligroso.

Al caer el clan, los Dragones Púrpuras también desaparecieron. Fue un triunfo total.

Lo primero que hice al saber que todos esos maleantes habían desaparecido por fin, fue pensar en ofrecerle aquella victoria absoluta a mi hermano. Fue él quien pudo descubrir todo el plan.

…..

Ha pasado una semana desde nuestro gran triunfo. Sé que tarde o temprano varios maleantes habrán de sustituir a los que hemos vencido, pero serán sencillos de eliminar.

Ahora mis pequeños hermanos pueden vivir en un mundo sin Shredder. Cumplí con mi palabra. Ahora es hora de seguir a Leonardo.

Antes de dirigirme al lugar que había compartido con Leo en una época más feliz, dejé una carta de despedida encima de la mesa de la cocina. No tuve el valor para decírselos de frente.

_Querida familia:_

_Me voy. Voy a terminar con mi vida. Pero antes quiero agradecerles todo. Su amor. Su comprensión. Su perdón._

_Quiero también hacer una confesión._

_Yo amaba a nuestro hermano, amaba a Leo… no como a un hermano sino como a la pareja de mi vida. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo._

_Sé que es demasiado atrevido de mi parte el decirles esto, después de lo que sucedió con Leo, pero es la razón por la cual me voy._

_He sufrido el peor de los castigos. Seguí viviendo cuando él ya no existía. A pesar de que los tengo a todos ustedes, no puedo más. Tengo que verlo y pedirle perdón._

_Perdóname padre, si mis palabras han ofendido el orgullo de la familia, lo lamento._

_No quiero seguir más aquí, si no me voy me verás enloquecer, me verás atentar cobardemente contra mi propia vida en el hogar que construiste para nosotros… no quiero que eso suceda._

_Mikey, te quiero tanto. Sé que cambiaste por nuestro bien, pero por favor, vuelve a ser el de antes. Gracias por perdonarme._

_Donnie, también te quiero con todo mi corazón. Cuida a Mikey y a nuestro padre. Sin Shredder de por medio tú y tu gran inteligencia proveerán de todo a los nuestros. Gracias por verme de nuevo como a un hermano._

_Abril, siempre voy a agradecer al destino por habernos guiado hacia ti. Tú representas la mejor definición de una amiga para nosotros. Gracias por perdonarme._

_Casey, sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir todo esto, a ti sólo te pediré que te tomes una cerveza en mi honor, gracias mi gran amigo._

_Leatherhead, eres parte de la familia desde el momento en que te encontramos, era tu destino el estar con nosotros. No abandones el que ahora es tu hogar. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano y perdona lo que yo hice._

_Me voy… Leo me está esperando… perdonen mi egoísmo._

_Rafael._

Aquí voy Leo.

Después de varios minutos corriendo llegué al escondite secreto que Leo y yo habíamos encontrado.

Me tendí sobre la cama improvisada.

Con mano firme, sin el menor rastro de duda, corté mi garganta de lado a lado.

No me importó el dolor que sentí.

Cada gota de sangre que manaba de mi cuerpo me acercaba cada vez más a mi hermano. Cada gota de sangre menos le permitía a mi alma el liberarse de sus ataduras físicas. Cada una de ellas.

Poco a poco sentí cómo las fuerzas me abandonaban. Me sentí… ligero. Me sentí feliz. Pronto lo vería.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más. Sabía que sería la última.

…..

He vagado en medio de una profunda obscuridad. Apenas puede distinguirse el camino. Sólo se vislumbran algunos árboles muertos, por aquí y por allá. No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido.

Tengo hambre. Tengo sed. Tengo frío. Yo pensaba que estando muerto no tendría necesidad de comida, de agua o de abrigo.

Estoy muy cansado. ¿Cómo encontraré a mi hermano? El camino que he recorrido está formado de pequeñas piedras filosas. Tengo los pies desechos.

Creo… que estoy en el infierno…

Me reí amargamente. ¿Pues que podría yo esperar? Después de todo lo que había hecho… era lógico, era mi castigo, mi penitencia, mi destino.

Tendría que pasar toda la eternidad en medio de aquella obscuridad, solo. Una eternidad… será un castigo muy prolongado… el tiempo no me importa, pero, no podré verlo, no podré pedirle perdón…

Me acerqué a un árbol, me senté y recargué mi caparazón en el tronco. Quise descansar por un rato.

Creo que se había decidido que lo que estaba sufriendo, no era suficiente. A lo lejos pude escuchar el rugir de varias fieras, se acercaban rápidamente.

Me rendí. Ya no me importaba nada. Si mi destino ordenaba que debía ser devorado por bestias infernales… que así sea. Cerré mis ojos esperando sentir los filosos dientes.

Leo… te quiero… te amo. Adiós. Adiós para siempre.

Esperaba sentir el agudo dolor de las heridas, pero después de esperar unos segundos, no sucedió nada.

Abrí mis ojos. Todas esas espantosas bestias se encontraban frente a mí, sin moverse.

Pero no me observaban, los ojos de aquellas fieras miraban fijamente detrás de mí.

La curiosidad me invadió, volteé a ver que los había detenido.

Un pequeña esfera luminosa se acercaba al lugar, flotando.

Me pregunté que podría se aquello.

En tan sólo unos segundos aquel objeto se interpuso entre mi persona y las fieras.

Las bestias retrocedieron un poco, parecían asustadas.

De pronto la esfera aumentó de tamaño y cambió de forma.

No… no podía creerlo… era mi hermano, era Leo.

Bastó una sola palabra para que el peligro que me amenazaba desapareciera.

Leo, al mirar a las bestias, ordenó imperiosamente: "¡Largo!"

Ninguna de aquellas criaturas intentó atacarlo, al contrario, corrieron despavoridas.

Después volteó a verme.

Dios mío, había ansiado por tanto tiempo el ver sus hermosos ojos, no pude articular palabra alguna…

Mi hermano me sonrió con ternura, creo que yo estaba petrificado, me quedé con la boca abierta.

Leo se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó. Al sentir sus amorosos brazos alrededor de mí, comencé a sollozar.

Salí de mi asombro y también lo abracé. Leo comenzó a acariciar mi caparazón, besando suavemente mi frente.

Recuperé el uso de mi voz, en medio de mis sollozos le suplicaba que me perdonara.

"No hay nada que perdonar hermanito, tú no has hecho nada malo."

Lloré con más fuerza, Leo me abrazó más fuerte. El cansancio y la sorpresa acabaron con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me quedé dormido.

…..

Una sensación de bienestar y seguridad me embargaba.

¡Qué sueño tan hermoso he tenido! Pensé. Sentí que estaba completamente acostado en el suelo.

Pero mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo suave… abrí mis ojos para ver sobre qué estaba recargado.

Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de mi hermano. Leo me miró, sonrió y me preguntó: "¿Ya estás mejor hermanito?" Mientras me lo preguntaba acariciaba my cabeza que estaba recargada en su regazo.

"Leo… ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?" Pregunté lleno de miedo de que pudiese desaparecer.

"No Rafa, no estás soñando, soy yo. Te había estado buscando." Me respondió lleno de felicidad.

"¿Me buscabas?"

"Si, se me ha otorgado la oportunidad de poder cuidar de ustedes desde aquí."

Me sonreí. "Lo sabía, siempre supe que tú nunca dejarías de cuidarnos, Leo."

"Ustedes eran, son y serán siempre mi razón, Rafa."

De pronto pensé "¿Desde aquí?"

"Eso… eso significa que, ¿has estado en este lugar desde que… llegaste, Leo?" No lo podía creer.

Leonardo me sonrió de un modo que reconocí al instante, me miraba como los padres miran a los hijos que cometen desatinos y que no saben lo que hacen.

"Rafael… ¿Dónde piensas tú que estamos?"

No quería abrir viejas heridas pero respondí: "Estamos en el infierno, ¿no es así?"

Leo me miró tristemente. "Aún te sientes culpable, hermanito."

Miré hacia otro lado y asentí.

Leo me ayudó a sentarme y a recargar de nuevo el caparazón sobre el tronco del árbol.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y revisó mis pies que estaban en muy mal estado.

"Te has impuesto castigos muy duros Rafa. Ya no puedo permitir que sigas haciéndolo."

De pronto todo nuestro entorno cambió drásticamente, estábamos rodeados de hermosa vegetación, el árbol debajo del que nos encontrábamos rebosaba de salud y verdor.

La luz del sol era deslumbrante, cálida y acogedora. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un estanque de agua cristalina.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunté sin creer lo que veía.

"Tú mismo te negabas a ver la verdad, Rafa. Eres digno del cielo. Pero querías castigarte."

Extrañamente mi cuerpo de pronto era mucho más pequeño que el de Leo. Leo me cargó en brazos y me acercó a la orilla del estanque. Ahí, con esa agua tan fresca, Leonardo limpió pies y mis pequeñas heridas.

"Rafa, por favor hermanito, te lo suplico, no te sientas culpable. Sé que tú no fuiste el responsable de lo que sucedió." Al terminar de pedirme aquello las manos de mi hermano brillaron por un instante y las cortadas en mis pies desaparecieron.

"Leo… gracias." Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. "Entonces… ¿estamos en el cielo?"

"Si Rafa y aquí podemos ser cómo éramos antes." Al decir eso mi hermano también se encogió. Ahora ambos teníamos como diez años.

"Te quiero con todo mi corazón Rafael, nunca lo olvides." Me susurró mientras me abrazaba. "Ahora que al fin estamos juntos podemos hacer lo que tú quieras."

Miré hacia arriba y respondí: "Vamos a construir una casa en este árbol."

La mirada llena de alegría de Leonardo al reírse me hizo sentir tan dichoso que ahora esa misma eternidad que me parecía tan pesada cuando sufría, ahora me parecía muy corta por toda la dicha que me esperaba.

Ya no sentía hambre. Ya no tenía sed. Ya no tenía frío. El amor de mi hermano borraba por completo esas sensaciones.

Lo logré, estaré junto a mi hermano hasta que el universo llegue a su fin. Tal vez nunca fue mío cuando vivíamos, pero, en el cielo, yo siempre seré suyo.

**Fin. **

**Pero…**

**Sólo uno de ustedes sabía esto: esta historia tendrá dos finales distintos. Acaban de leer el final donde Leo muere, escribiré otro donde Leo sobrevive. El final que acaban de leer era el final que originalmente había nacido en mi cabeza, el segundo lo pensé gracias a mi amiga que me proporcionó toda la información que mencioné antes. De hecho, esta historia está dedicada a ella. Gracias :D .**


	12. Chapter 9 Alternate ending

**Thank you very much to all the people who have read this story, especially those that have honored me with their opinions. ****Thank you so much for your support and kind words, Who. I am so happy that someone like you could consider me a friend. ****This is the beginning of the alternate ending, where Leo survives. It begins after Leonardo throws himself into the void.**

* * *

Raphael stretched his arms and legs. He glanced at the clock that was on the floor near the base of the farthest wall from his hammock, as he relaxed yawning.

"Hmmm, it's just six a.m. I'll sleep a bit more ..." The ninja in red mumbled, ready and willing to carry out his wish, covering himself with his blanket. "Leo must be training in the dojo..." He thought.

That thought brought Raphael's conscience abruptly back to the cruel reality.

The sleep that one moment ago had promised a huge amount of energy for the day that had just begun; quickly fled as soon as the anguish took its place. That anguish reminded Raphael what his conscious mind had captured before; that his older brother had jumped into the void, trying to free him from the clutches of whatever was controlling him.

Raphael tried desperately to get out of his hammock. Without realizing it, one of his feet got stuck, making him to fall flat on his face. The blow, when his head hit the surface of his room, caused that all the curses that Raphael knew, came out of his mouth in droves. After releasing his foot, he stayed there, seated on the floor, wondering what had happened.

All the images stored in his brain, before waking up in his room, seemed to be the result of a bad dream, a horrible nightmare, but the memories of what had happened during the last month, were telling him he was wrong. Unfortunately, everything was the sad reality, the memories were so vivid that Raphael put his hands on the sides of his head as he felt that all the feelings he had experienced during that time, especially the bad ones, were flooding his mind.

"NO! LEO!" Raphael shouted, getting to his feet rapidly, coming out of his room giddily.

Raphael ran with all his might towards the huge door of the lair to go to the abandoned station, the last place he had seen his brother.

Before he could cross the door's threshold, a huge, chunky claw stopped him, seizing one of his wrists.

When Raphael felt that sudden pressure which impeded him to go on, Raphael turned to see who it was.

"Leatherhead ..." Raphael murmured very surprised, remembering what he had done to the big scientific.

Before his lizard friend could utter a word, a well known voice almost yelled at him, "Raph! Where are you going?"

Raphael turned his eyes in the direction of the voice only to realize that it was Casey.

"Casey ..." Raphael muttered at first, then shouting, "I have to help Leo! Let me go, Leatherhead!" The ninja in red threatened, trying to free his wrist.

"Calm down, Raph!" Casey asked to his mutant friend, holding his free wrist. "Leonardo is safe."

"Really? Are you telling me the truth, Casey? Where is he? Is he hurt? What has happened? Why am I at home? Is my brother here? Where are the others?" Raphael asked almost shaking his human friend after Leatherhead released him. The huge lizard was sure the turtle wouldn't go anywhere.

"Raph..." The young man said quietly trying to inspire calm into his green friend. "Come with me, I'll explain you everything."

Casey, even though Raphael was still putting up a slight resistance, managed to get him back to his room, placing around the shoulders of the distressed turtle one of his arms; demonstrating with that gesture full of friendship that Raphael had no reason to worry about ... at that moment.

Once in the room, Raphael leaned against a wall and dropped slowly to a sitting position on the floor. Casey sat beside him.

"Are you okay, buddy? Are you in pain?" The young man asked.

"Forget about me, Casey." The turtle answered. "Better tell me what happened, I don't want to keep on guessing."

The street fighter put together all the memories he had stored in his head in order to mitigate the anguish his good friend was experiencing. That anguish was so acute that Raphael was almost infecting Casey with it.

"When you left the apartment after I said that Leonardo wasn't there... it gave me the impression that you were furious, Raph." Upon hearing that, Raphael bit his lip, and with a gesture he indicated Casey that he could continue.

"At first I hesitated a bit, but several minutes later, following my instinct, I decided to follow April's shell cell's signal, which showed she was at Leatherhead's place. When I reasoned that April had asked me not to tell you the truth, it was because something very serious was happening..." The young man paused, he was a little annoyed with himself for not having thought of it before, but he continued.

"When I reached Leatherhead's lair, I came in, calling April, but no one answered. I decided to look for her and I found her lying on a bed in the infirmary, I got scared and I approached her. I was glad when I realized she wasn't hurt, just asleep. I woke her up, but it was hard to do it."

"As soon as April had fully regained consciousness, she asked me about Leonardo. I replied that I hadn't seen him; she immediately ran to Leatherhead's room, I followed her. We found our friend lying on the ground, April rushed to his side, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't dead."

"I tried to do with Leatherhead the same I had done with April, to wake him up. But April made me understand, showing me one of the darts which were scattered on the floor, that my efforts were useless; the effect of the tranquilizer would take a while to dissipate. When we realized that we couldn't count on the help of Leatherhead, we left the place."

"We ran towards the lair, on the way April called Donnie. She told him that Leonardo was in danger, she asked him to wake everybody up immediately and await our arrival. I had a great curiosity to know what was happening, but the expression on April's face warned me that I had to be patient, very patient."

"When we arrived to the lair, master Splinter was waiting for us, Mikey and Donnie were looking for you, like crazy, all over the place. Upon our arrival, Master Splinter called Donnie and Mikey. April knew that we had no time to waste and without any preamble, with direct words, she told us everything what was happening..." Casey looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, he didn't want to offend him, so he measured the effect of his words to see if was safe to continue, Raphael didn't move a muscle, Casey sighed and continued ... or at least he tried to.

"April ... April ... told us ... that you... you had taken Leo with you... that you had kidnapped him because you wanted to..." Casey stopped at seeing big tears coming out from Raphael's eyes.

"So ... now everybody knows what I have done, right?" Raphael asked or rather whispered, filled with shame and self-hatred.

"Yeah." It was the answer. But Casey made his friend understand, placing a hand on his shoulder and seeing him in the eyes, that within him the image of his partner in all their adventures had suffered no change. Yes, what had happened was terrible but the human already knew that it wasn't Raphael's fault.

"Don't worry Raph, your brothers and I are the only ones who know the truth, but without details. Only April, Leatherhead and your father will know everything. This was decided by your father and Leonardo. They don't want us to look down on the Raphael who lives inside our minds.

"Leo ... after all that happened you still care about me ... thank you." Raphael thanked without saying a word.

After having shared so much time with his mutant friend, Casey almost knew him perfectly. So, to save him the words which would hurt him even more, he continued with his story.

"When April said what was happening ... Mikey and Donnie stared at her as if they hadn't understood what they had heard, I think I did too, but being older than them I managed to recover faster." The young man knew Raphael needed to know the reactions of all of them, even if they were painful.

"The one who worried me the most was master Splinter... his face had an expression that I couldn't identify at first, but I was horrified. I think the news had awaken the fury of knowing that he had acted unfairly ... without realizing it, he broke his stick in two, his trembling hand had squeezed his walking stick until the wood gave way."

"When April saw the effect of her words, she immediately counteracted them. She shared her suspicions with Donatello. And, though her words were addressed to the smart turtle, those words immediately gave us the perfect escape route for our negative feelings, especially to your brothers and your father, my friend."

**"Donatello," April said immediately to his colleague and friend, "Do you remember when we first met and I told you about all Stockman's projects?"**

**"Yes," the young genius replied immediately with audible voice despite his stupor, "I also remember that the one which interested me the most, was that of a mind control chip ..." At hearing his own words, Donatello's eyes widened when his reasoning combined all the information he had on the subject with the events he had witnessed and the recent news.**

**"No ... that ... Does that mean the chip is now a reality? I can't believe it ..." April nodded, looking at his friend with a look that meant they had to gather everything they need to save both turtles.**

"When Donatelo understood what he had to do, April accompanied him to his lab and they took everything they needed. In the meantime, the rest of us take the time to calm down and concentrate our forces for whatever we might need."

"Listen to me, please, this is very important," Donatello said addressing to all of us, "Under no circumstances Raphael should see us. If something like that happens Leonardo's efforts would have been in vain. Got it?"

"Michelangelo opened his mouth to ask something, but your brother stopped him and asked him to rely only on him. Mikey nodded and we left."

"As we left the lair our main concern was to determine where you and Leo could be. The time was against us."

**"Miss O'Neal," master Splinter suddenly said, "please, take us to the last place where my children were, with a little luck I can follow the smell track."**

**"Okay master Splinter; let's go to Leatherhead's lair." April nodded, she agreed completely with Splinter.**

"Along the way, as we ran, Donatello and April immediately planned the actions to be taken as soon as we found both of you. We were extremely lucky, when we reached Leatherhead's lair not only master Splinter could immediately recognize your scent and Leo's, but also Leatherhead joined us in the search because the effect of the tranquilizer had vanished.

"The more we ran, the more your brothers recognized the surroundings."

**"Hey guys, I think this road leads to the old abandoned station." Mikey exclaimed.**

**"Yes Mikey, I also recognize it, moreover, there is a second floor where we can easily inspect the place, without being seen." Everyone nodded, understanding perfectly Donatello's instructions.**

"When we got to the station we headed for the vantage point. From there we could see that Leonardo started to climb up the ladder to the highest level of the station. We also saw when you arrived."

"Immediately, we split into two groups. Donatello, April and I headed to the road that would lead us to where you were. Mikey, master Splinter and Leatherhead headed for the back of the place where Leo was."

**"Casey," the redhead said all of a sudden, addressing to the young man while Donatelo handed the girl a spray bottle filled with a powerful sleep inducing substance, "I hope that we won't be in the need of doing it, but if Raphael resists or becomes violent, you will have to subdue him." When April finished expressing her request, she handed Casey a gas mask, both she and Donatello were already wearing one each.**

**Casey nodded, ready for anything.**

**"We must blindly trust in the others, guys," Donatello said to both humans, while he was hearing the conversation between Leonardo and Raphael, thanks to the acoustics of the place, "it is vital that our attention is completely focused on Raphael, in order to save him, the others will save Leo." April and Casey looked at him and nodded.**

"We got to where you were, Raph. You were so focused on ... talking to Leonardo that you didn't notice our presence." Casey stopped for a second, he was hesitant, but eventually, after thinking, he said, "When I realized you were threatening and insulting Leonardo in such an unpleasant way, I sadly understood that maybe I would have to intervene. I have never heard you talk like that, and I have witnessed some of your worst moments, my friend... Well, some of them."

Raphael wondered when all the torture and suffering he was enduring would end. When he was remembering those horrible actions, willingly he would have committed suicide right there and then, but he knew he couldn't afford to escape knowing that Leonardo had taken the brunt part of the whole ordeal.

With a dying voice Raphael asked Casey to continue.

"April offered herself to make the most delicate part of the plan; she weighs less than Donnie so she was the best option to approach to you without making a sound. The floor of the station where you were standing was made of metal and was quite corroded. I was ready in case you could discover April."

"Thanks to her innate agility, April managed to get close to your back just at the time Leonardo had chosen to jump into the void. Despite seeing Leonardo's action, she immediately put you to sleep. I was glad I didn't have to fight against you, Raph. But I was able to catch you, before you fell face down to the floor."

**Just when Casey came close to catch his friend, a scream was heard, a scream full of panic coming from Mikey's mouth, but none of the team members which was focused to save Raphael, turned their glances, they had a blind trust in the others.**

**Nimbly, Donatello went closer immediately to his brother in red. Casey wanted to turn him over, but the young genius didn't allow him to do it.**

**"Face down is better, Casey. April, help me please." The brave girl immediately began touching with her fingertips all the skin of the nape of the turtle in red, stopping when she felt a small bump. "It's here, Donnie!" In just a second Donatello made ****a small cut right on site pointed by his friend with a scalpel he had ta****ken out from a first aid kit. With the very tip of the medical implement Donatello pulled out that tiny but problematic object.**

**"It's done." The smartest turtle sighed relieved. "April thanks to you and Casey all this terrible situation hasn't ended in tragedy."**

**"That's what caused all this?" Casey asked incredulously watching that little thing that seemed negligible. "If it weren't for you two are saying it, I wouldn't believe it."**

**"You wouldn't have believed either, that Rafael had only had a few seconds to live if he had discovered April, Casey. The good thing was that it didn't happen." Donatello's voice was so serious that the young man shivered just thinking of the consequences.**

**The team that was focused on saving Raphael, looked at the team that had saved Leonardo, all of them were successful.**

"Maybe you haven't noticed Raph, but you have a small patch on your nape." Upon hearing that, Raphael placed one of his hands on the back of his head. It was like in the beginning, it was a wound so small that it lacked of importance, but this time it wouldn't have consequences.

Raphael was getting desperate because Casey wasn't telling him the information he wanted to hear. So, this time he used his voice, it demanded to hear what had happened with Leonardo. "Tell me once and for all what happened with Leo!"

Casey jumped at hearing that, but continued. "This is what happened to your brother, Raph."

**The team that was designated to save Leonardo strode directly to the top of the abandoned station. Like the second group, they could hear every word spoken by both turtles.**

**Everyone expected the worst. In a certain point, the trail branched off, Leatherhead left the group and followed the road that led to the base of the ladder, while master Splinter and Michelangelo continued running to the top.**

**"Take care of our little brothers, Raph, please protect them." Leonardo's voice was imploring to his brother in red, peacefully. That voice, despite being full of affection, foreboded to the ones who were running as fast as they could, a tragedy.**

**"I love you too, little brother." Were the last words Mikey and master Splinter had heard, before they could get close enough to Leonardo to save the turtle from throwing himself into the void.**

**"NO!" Was the scream that everyone else had heard, while they were busy extracting the chip that was threatening Raphael's life. Michelangelo had stretched one of his arms in a desperate attempt to stop Leonardo, he was about to also fall, but Master Splinter managed to stop the fall of his youngest son. Full of impotence, Michelangelo could only watch how his big brother was falling.**

**In a split second, Leatherhead came hurrying to the base of the ladder by which Leonardo had climbed up. A few meters before Leonardo's body crashed into the metal surface, the huge lizard jumped, catching the young leader in mid air, he wrapped Leonardo's body with his arms, protecting the turtle when they fell together to the ground.**

**"Nice catch, Leatherhead!" The youngest turtle said to his friend, as he placed a hand onto his chest, letting out a sigh announcing that his terror, for being on the verge of losing his big brother, had taken his breath away.**

**As incredible as it may seem, Master Splinter came down that ladder as fast as if he had been just fifteen. The old sensei approached to the crocodile who was trying to catch his breath, Splinter immediately placed his eyes on the turtle that was uncovered as soon as Leatherhead moved away his arms from Leonardo, that way Splinter could hug his son. The young leader was completely astonished.**

**"Leonardo, you gave us such a fright, my son!" The old sensei exclaimed, surrounding his son with strong arms, so hard, that for a moment Leonardo had hard time breathing. But the turtle didn't have time to talk because another pair of arms joined with his father's, wrapping him like if the newcomer wanted to protect him from everything, "Leo!" Mikey yelled, while Leatherhead rested one hand on the head of young leader, giving him a gentle pat."**

**Despite his confusion, Leonardo suddenly shouted; "Raph!" scaring those who were around him. "Master, Raphael is in danger!" The older turtle exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the arms around him.**

**"Don't worry, Leo." Donatello's voice suddenly said, the smart turtle was approaching to the second group followed by April and Casey who was carrying his green friend on his back. "Raphael is out of danger." Donatello finished showing a tiny bottle with the chip inside it.**

**"You were always right, Leo." April mentioned remembering everything that Leonardo had told her about his forebodings. "Raphael could have died if you hadn't protected him."**

**"So, my brother is safe?" Leonardo asked upon feeling free of that concern. "Yes, Leo. But this is far from over." The redhead warned. "From now on, all of us will focus on your health and Raph's."**

**April was absolutely right, as soon as Leonardo heard that his brother was out of danger, something strange happened. The arms that a few minutes ago had offered him all the love he had missed so much, suddenly seemed unpleasant to him and even worse, the grim thought that they could hurt him, filled his mind. "Don't touch me!" The turtle shouted, getting away abruptly from the embrace of his father and his baby brother.**

**Everyone was surprised to hear that cry and they were even more surprised seeing that Leonardo had stood up quickly and staggered away from all of them. He kept getting away from everyone until the wall prevented him from continuing.**

**All eyes fell on Leonardo's body. When he was free of those arms, all the marks of the abuse were uncovered. Leonardo wasn't wearing any of his protective equipment or his bandana, so none of the marks had gone unnoticed for the others.**

**Leonardo, feeling all those eyes that rested on him, only managed to shout, "Don't look at me!" He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.**

**If the young leader hadn't covered his face, he would have been able to see the sadness and the desire to protect him, reflected on those looks that made ****him feel so uncomfortable and scared.**

**Donatello and Michelangelo were the first who wanted to get close to their brother, but April indicated them not to do it, it was she who did it.**

**"Leo ..." April said softly and quiet, after approaching slowly to the trembling turtle, kneeling beside him, "You have nothing to fear, is your family. No one will hurt you."**

**April gently rested one hand on the shoulder of the ashamed turtle. Moments later Leonardo stared at her, making sure that her friend's gaze was completely sincere, he nodded. She helped him to get to his feet.**

**"Please guys," the woman asked, "walk in front of us, Leo and I will be right behind you."**

**Everybody started walking. Michelangelo began sobbing when he realized he couldn't help his brother at that time, when he needed him the most. Donatello had noticed Mikey's sobs and approached his brother. "Don't worry Mikey, Leo will be fine, we are going to help him." Mikey smiled weakly to his smarter brother. "Yeah, Donnie, I know. But seeing him like that, made me think that maybe everything he has suffered has been awful..."Donatello glanced at his big brother who walked leaning on April. "Yes, I thought so, too..."**

**While they walked back to the lair, Leonardo could see the face of his brother in red that was asleep while Casey was carrying him on his back. The red bandana Raphael was wearing looked like it was dyed in a deeper red, but in fact it was only the moisture of the tears that had soaked that bandana, the piece of clothing which defined his brother.**

**Leonardo, at seeing that, thought, forgetting about himself for a moment, "I knew you were there, Raph, but don't worry brother, it's over." That selfless thought was suddenly displaced by an incomprehensible fear.**

**"What is happening to me?" Leonardo asked himself very concerned, he couldn't understand why seeing his brother affected him in such a way, knowing that Raphael wouldn't attack him again.**

**"How can I have these thoughts? This is my brother! It hasn't been his fault." A great guilt invaded him when he felt unable to break free of those horrible ideas.**

**"I must be strong." He thought. "It's all over."**

**Leonardo, unfortunately, wasn't aware that the suffering doesn't end when the abuse ceases...**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, sobre todo a las que me han honrado con sus opiniones. ****Muchas gracias a Haoyoh Asakura por sus amables palabras y su apoyo, al igual que a quien firma fortuneladystar ^-^. Gracias también a I love kittens too , ¡eres genial! XD ****Este es el principio del final alternativo, el final donde Leo sobrevive. Comienza después de que Leonardo se arroja al vacío.**

* * *

Rafael se desperezó estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. Le echó un vistazo al despertador que estaba en el piso cerca de la base del muro más lejano a su hamaca, mientras bostezaba relajadamente.

"Hmmm, apenas son las seis de la mañana, creo que dormiré una rato más…" Murmuró para sí mismo el ninja de rojo, listo y dispuesto a llevar a cabo su deseo, cubriéndose con su manta. "Leo ya debe estar entrenando en el dojo…" Pensó.

Aquel pensamiento trajo bruscamente la conciencia de Rafael de vuelta a la cruel realidad.

El sueño que hacía unos momentos prometía una dotación de energía para el día que acababa de comenzar, huyó con rapidez en cuanto la angustia tomó el lugar recordándole a Rafael lo que su mente consciente había registrado antes; que su hermano mayor había saltado al vacío, intentando arrancarlo de las garras de lo que estuviese controlándolo.

Rafael trató con desesperación de bajarse de su hamaca. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus pies se enredó, lo que provocó que cayese de bruces al piso. El golpe, cuando su cabeza chocó contra la superficie de su habitación, provocó que todas las maldiciones que Rafael conocía salieran en tropel de su boca. Después de liberarse, quedándose sentado en el piso, se preguntó qué había pasado.

Todas las imágenes guardadas en su cerebro, antes de despertar en su habitación, parecían ser el producto de un mal sueño, de una horrenda pesadilla, pero los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido durante el último mes le gritaban que estaba equivocado. Desgraciadamente todo era realidad, tan vívidos eran los recuerdos que Rafael se llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza al sentir que todos los sentimientos que experimentó durante ese tiempo, sobre todo los malos, llegaban a raudales a su mente.

"¡NO! ¡LEO!" Gritó Rafael, levantándose rápidamente, salió vertiginosamente de su habitación.

Rafael corrió con todas sus fuerzas directamente a la salida de la guarida para dirigirse a la estación abandonada, el último lugar donde había visto a su hermano.

Antes de que pudiese cruzar el dintel, una enorme y fornida garra lo detuvo sujetándolo por una de sus muñecas.

Al sentir aquella súbita presión que le impedía avanzar, Rafael volteó para ver quien lo estaba inmovilizando.

"Leatherhead…" Murmuró Rafael muy sorprendido, recordando lo que le había hecho al enorme científico.

Antes de que el lagarto pudiese articular palabra alguna una voz bien conocida casi le gritó; "¡Rafa! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Rafael dirigió su vista en dirección de aquella voz sólo para darse cuenta que era Casey.

"Casey…" Murmuró Rafael al principio, gritando después; "¡Tengo que ir por Leo! ¡Suéltame Leatherhead!" Amenazó el ninja de rojo, tratando de zafarse.

"¡Tranquilízate amigo!" Pidió Casey a su amigo mutante, sujetando su muñeca restante. "Leonardo está a salvo."

"¿De verdad? ¡Júramelo, Casey! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está herido? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estoy en casa? ¿Mi hermano también está aquí? ¿Y los demás dónde están?" Preguntaba Rafael casi zarandeando a su amigo humano, después de que Leatherhead lo soltó, el enorme lagarto estaba seguro de que la tortuga ya no habría de ir a ningún lado.

"Rafa…" Dijo tranquilamente el joven tratando de inspirarle calma a su verde amigo. "Ven conmigo, yo te explicaré todo."

Casey, a pesar de que Rafael aún oponía una leve resistencia, logró llevarlo de vuelta a su cuarto, rodeando los hombros de la angustiada tortuga con uno de sus brazos, demostrando con aquel gesto lleno de amistad que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual preocuparse… por el momento.

Una vez en la habitación, Rafael se recargó en un muro y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Casey se sentó junto a él.

"¿Estás bien amigo? ¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó el humano.

"Olvídate de mí, Casey." Respondió la tortuga. "Mejor explícame que sucedió, no quiero seguir imaginándomelo."

El peleador callejero reunió todos los recuerdos que tenía almacenados en su cabeza para poder mitigar aquella angustia que su buen amigo estaba experimentando y que era tan aguda que casi lo estaba contagiando.

"Cuando abandonaste el departamento después de que te dije que Leonardo no estaba ahí, me dio la impresión de que estabas furioso Rafa." Rafael al escuchar eso se mordió disimuladamente los labios y con un gesto le indicó a su amigo que continuara.

"Al principio lo dudé un poco, pero varios minutos después, siguiendo mi instinto, decidí seguir la señal del celular de Abril, la cual indicaba que se encontraba con Leatherhead. Cuando razoné que Abril me había pedido que no te dijera la verdad, era porque algo muy serio estaba sucediendo…" El joven humano se detuvo, estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado antes, pero continuó.

"Cuando llegué a la guarida de Leatherhead entré llamando a Abril, pero nadie me respondió. Decidí buscarla y la encontré tendida sobre una cama en la enfermería, me asusté y me acerqué a ella. Me alegré mucho al darme cuenta que no estaba herida, sólo dormida. La desperté, aunque me costó trabajo."

"En cuanto recobró totalmente la conciencia, Abril me preguntó por Leonardo. Le contesté que no lo había visto, de inmediato ella corrió a la habitación de Leatherhead, yo la seguí. Encontramos a nuestro amigo tirado en el suelo, Abril se precipitó sobre él, suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que no estaba muerto."

"Intenté hacer con Leatherhead lo mismo que había hecho con Abril, despertarlo. Pero Abril me dio a entender, mostrándome uno de los dardos tirados en el piso, que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, el efecto del tranquilizante tardaría un tiempo en disiparse. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos contar con la ayuda de Leatherhead, nos retiramos."

"Corrimos en dirección de la guarida, en el camino Abril llamó a Donnie. Le dijo que Leonardo estaba en peligro, le pidió que despertara a todos inmediatamente y que esperaran nuestra llegada. Tenía una curiosidad enorme por saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la expresión en la cara de Abril me advertía que tenía que tener paciencia, mucha."

"Cuando llegamos a la guarida, el maestro ya estaba esperándonos, Mikey y Donnie estaban buscándote como locos por todo el lugar. El maestro al vernos llegar les pidió que bajaran. Abril sabía que no teníamos tiempo que perder y sin ningún preámbulo, con palabras directas, nos dijo a todos lo que estaba sucediendo…" Casey miró con disimulo a su amigo, no quería ofenderlo, así que midió el efecto de sus palabras para ver si era seguro continuar, Rafael no movió ni un músculo, Casey suspiró y continuó… o cuando menos trató de hacerlo.

"Abril… Abril nos dijo… nos dijo… que tú te habías llevado a Leo contigo, que… que lo habías secuestrado para…" Casey se detuvo al ver que de los ojos de Rafael se desprendían gruesas lágrimas.

"Entonces… ya todos saben lo que he hecho, ¿verdad?" Preguntó o más bien susurró Rafael lleno de vergüenza y de odio contra sí mismo.

"Sí." Fue la respuesta. Pero Casey le hizo entender a su amigo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, que dentro de él la imagen de su compañero de aventuras no había sufrido ningún cambio. Si, lo que había sucedido era terrible pero el humano ya sabía que no había sido culpa de Rafael.

"No te preocupes Rafa, tus hermanos y yo somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad, pero sin detalles. Los únicos que habrán de saber todo son; Abril, Leatherhead y tu padre. Así lo decidió tu padre y Leo, no quieren que el Rafael que vive en nuestras mentes se vea minimizado o despreciado."

"Leo... después de todo lo que pasó, aún te preocupas por mí… gracias." Agradeció Rafael sin decir una sola palabra.

Casey, después de haber compartido tanto tiempo con su amigo casi lo conocía a la perfección, así que para ahorrarle el pronunciar palabras que habrían de lastimarlo más, continuó con su relato.

"Cuando Abril dijo lo que sucedía… Mikey y Donnie se quedaron mirándola como si no comprendieran lo que habían escuchado, creo que yo también lo hice, pero siendo mayor que ustedes pude sobreponerme más rápido." El joven sabía que Rafael tenía necesidad de conocer las reacciones de todos, por dolorosas que fueran.

"El que me preocupó más fue el maestro… su cara tenía una expresión que no pude definir al principio, pero me horroricé. Creo que la noticia despertó en él… la furia de saber que había procedido injustamente… sin darse cuenta rompió en dos su bastón, su mano trémula lo había estrujado hasta que la madera cedió."

"Cuando Abril se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras de inmediato las contrarrestó. Compartió sus sospechas con Donatelo. Y, aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas al listillo, aquellas palabras de inmediato nos dieron la perfecta ruta de escape para nuestros sentimientos negativos, sobre todo a tus hermanos y a tu padre, amigo."

"**Donatelo," dijo Abril de inmediato a su colega y amigo, "¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te conté sobre todos los proyectos de Stockman?"**

"**Sí," contestó de inmediato el joven genio con voz audible a pesar de su estupor, "también recuerdo que el que más me interesó fue el de un chip para el control mental…" Al escuchar sus propias palabras, los ojos de Donatelo se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando su raciocinio combinó toda la información que tenía sobre el tema con los sucesos que había presenciado y la noticia reciente.**

"**No…eso… ¿eso quiere decir que el chip es ahora una realidad? No puedo creerlo…" Abril asintió, contemplando a su amigo con una mirada que significaba que tenía que reunir todo lo necesario para poder salvar a ambas tortugas.**

"Cuando Donatelo entendió lo que debía hacer, Abril lo acompañó a su laboratorio y sacaron todo lo necesario, todos los demás aprovechamos el momento para tranquilizarnos y concentrar nuestras fuerzas para lo que pudiera necesitarse."

"Escúchenme por favor, esto es muy importante," dijo Donatelo dirigiéndose a todos nosotros, "por ningún motivo Rafael debe vernos, si algo así sucede todo el esfuerzo de Leo habrá sido en vano. ¿Entendieron?"

"Miguel Ángel abrió la boca para preguntar pero tu hermano lo detuvo y sólo le pidió que confiara el él. Mikey asintió y salimos."

"En cuanto salimos de la guarida nuestra principal preocupación debido a que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra fue determinar dónde podrían estar."

"**Señorita O'Neal," dijo súbitamente el maestro, "por favor, llévenos al último lugar donde estuvieron mis hijos, con un poco de suerte podré seguir el rastro."**

"**Bien maestro, vamos a la guarida de Leatherhead." Asintió Abril al estar completamente de acuerdo con Splinter.**

"Durante el camino, mientras corríamos, Donatelo y Abril de inmediato planearon las acciones a seguir en cuanto los encontráramos. Tuvimos muchísima suerte pues al llegar a la guarida de Leatherhead no sólo el maestro pudo reconocer de inmediato tu aroma y el de Leo sino que también Leatherhead, ya liberado del efecto del tranquilizante, se nos unió en la búsqueda."

"Mientras más corríamos, más reconocían tus hermanos los alrededores."

"**Oigan chicos, creo que este camino nos conduce a la vieja estación abandonada." Exclamó Mikey.**

"**Si Mikey, yo también lo reconozco, es más, hay un segundo piso desde donde podremos inspeccionar el lugar fácilmente sin ser vistos." Todos asintieron entendiendo a la perfección las instrucciones de Donatelo.**

"En cuanto llegamos a la estación nos dirigimos al puesto de observación. Desde ahí pudimos ver que Leonardo comenzaba a subir las escaleras que conducían al nivel más alto de la estación. También pudimos observar cuando tú llegaste."

"De inmediato nos dividimos en dos grupos. Donatelo, Abril y yo nos dirigimos al camino que nos conduciría hasta dónde estabas tú. Mikey, el maestro y Leatherhead se dirigieron, por la parte trasera al lugar dónde se encontraba Leo."

"**Casey," dijo de pronto la pelirroja dirigiéndose al joven humano mientras Donatelo le entregaba a la chica un rociador lleno de un potente somnífero, "ojalá que no tengamos necesidad, pero si Rafael se resiste o se pone violento, te voy a pedir que por favor lo sometas." Abril, al terminara de expresar su petición, le entregó a Casey una máscara anti-gas, tanto ella como la tortuga más lista ya tenían una puesta.**

**Casey asintió, listo para lo que fuera.**

"**Debemos confiar ciegamente en los demás chicos," advirtió Donatelo a ambos humanos al escuchar la conversación entre Leonardo y Rafael, gracias a la acústica del lugar, "es vital que nuestra atención esté completamente enfocada en Rafael para poder salvarlo, los demás se encargarán de Leo." Abril y Casey lo miraron y asintieron.**

"Llegamos al lugar donde te encontrabas, Rafa. Estabas tan concentrado en… hablarle a Leonardo que no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia." Casey se detuvo por un segundo, estaba indeciso, pero al final, después de pensarlo un momento dijo; "Cuando escuché que estabas amenazando e insultando a Leonardo de esa forma tan desagradable entendí que tal vez si tendría que intervenir. Nunca te había escuchado gritar de esa forma y de ese modo, ni siquiera en tus peores momentos amigo... bueno, los que he llegado a ver."

Rafael se preguntó cuando habría de terminar toda la tortura y el sufrimiento que estaba soportando en esos momentos recordando aquellas horribles acciones, de buena gana se habría suicidado ahí mismo pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de escapar sabiendo que Leonardo se había llevado la peor parte de toda aquella horrible experiencia.

Con voz casi moribunda Rafael le pidió a Casey que continuara.

"Abril se ofreció para realizar la parte más delicada del plan, como ella pesa menos que Donnie fue la indicada para acercarse a ti sin hacer ningún ruido, el piso de la estación donde te encontrabas de pie, estaba hecho de metal y estaba bastante corroído. Yo ya estaba listo por si descubrías a Abril."

"Gracias a su innata agilidad, Abril logró acercarse a tu espalda justo en el momento que Leonardo había escogido para saltar al vacío. A pesar de haber visto a Leonardo saltar, ella de inmediato te roció el somnífero. Me alegré mucho de que no haber tenido necesidad de pelear contigo, Rafa. Pero si llegué a tiempo para sostenerte antes de que cayeras de cara al piso."

**Justo cuando Casey alcanzaba a sostener a su amigo un grito se escuchó, un grito lleno de pánico proveniente de la boca de Mikey, pero ninguno de los miembros del equipo para salvar a Rafa, volteó; tenían una confianza ciega en los demás.**

**Ágilmente, Donatelo se acercó de inmediato a su hermano de rojo. Casey quiso ponerlo boca arriba, pero el joven genio no lo dejó hacerlo.**

"**Déjalo boca abajo, Casey, Abril ayúdame por favor." La valiente chica de inmediato comenzó a tocar con las yemas de los dedos toda la piel de la nuca de la tortuga de rojo, se detuvo al sentir una pequeña protuberancia. "¡Aquí está Donnie!" En sólo un segundo Donatelo hizo un corte justo en el sitio que señalaba su amiga con un bisturí que había sacado de un maletín de primeros auxilios. Con la misma punta del utensilio médico pudo extraer aquel diminuto pero problemático objeto.**

"**Listo." Suspiró aliviado el más listo. "Abril, gracias a ti y a Casey todo esta terrible situación no ha terminado en tragedia."**

"**¿Eso es lo que causó todo esto?" Preguntó Casey mirando con incredulidad aquella pequeña cosa que le parecía insignificante. "Si no fuera porque ustedes dos lo afirman, creería que es mentira chicos."**

"**Entonces mucho menos hubieras creído que Rafael sólo hubiera tenido unos cuantos segundos de vida si descubría a Abril, Casey, lo bueno fue que no sucedió." Mencionó Donatelo con voz tan seria que el chico humano se estremeció tan sólo al pensar en las consecuencias.**

**El equipo que se había dedicado a salvar a Rafael miró en dirección del equipo que había salvado a Leonardo, todos tuvieron éxito.**

"Tal vez no te has dado cuenta Rafa, pero tienes un pequeño parche en tu nuca." Rafael al escuchar eso se llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, al igual que al principio fue una herida tan pequeña que carecía de importancia, pero esta vez no tendría consecuencias.

Rafael, desesperándose porque la narración de Casey no le daba la información que más deseaba escuchar, hizo uso de su voz, la cual exigía de inmediato lo que había sucedido con Leonardo. "¡Dime de una buena vez qué pasó con Leo!"

Casey se sobresaltó un poco pero continuó. "Esto es lo que sucedió con tu hermano, amigo."

**El grupo que estaba destinado a salvar a Leonardo de inmediato se dirigió hasta la parte superior de la estación abandonada. Al igual que el segundo grupo ellos podían escuchar todas las palabras dichas por ambas tortugas.**

**Todos esperaban lo peor. En cierto punto el camino se bifurcaba, Leatherhead se separó del grupo siguiendo el camino hacia la parte baja de la escalera, mientras el maestro Splinter y Miguel Angel proseguían hasta la parte superior.**

"**Cuida a los chicos, Rafa, por favor, protégelos." La voz de Leonardo imploraba apaciblemente a su hermano de rojo. Aquella voz, a pesar de estar llena de afecto, anunciaba para los que corrían tan rápido como podían, una desgracia.**

"**Yo también te quiero hermanito." Fueron las últimas palabras que Mikey y el maestro escucharon antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente a Leonardo para impedir que se arrojara. **

"**¡NO!" Fue el grito que todos los demás habían escuchado mientras extraían aquel invento que amenazaba la vida de Rafael. Miguel Angel había estirado uno de sus brazos en un desesperado intento de detener a Leonardo, él mismo estuvo a punto de caer también pero Splinter alcanzó a sostener al más joven. Lleno de impotencia, Miguel Angel sólo pudo observar como su hermano mayor caía.**

**En una fracción de segundo, Leatherhead llegaba presuroso a la base de la escalera de mano por la cual Leonardo había llegado hasta arriba. A unos metros antes de que el cuerpo de Leonardo chocara contra la superficie metálica, el enorme lagarto saltó, logrando atraparlo en el aire, rodeándolo con sus brazos, protegiendo a la tortuga del golpe cuando cayeron juntos al piso.**

"**¡Buena atrapada Leatherhead!" Felicitó el más joven a su gran amigo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, exhalando un suspiro que anunciaba que su terror, por estar a punto de perder a su hermano, lo había hecho quedarse sin aliento.**

**Por increíble que parezca el maestro Splinter bajó aquella escalera tan rápido como si tuviese tan sólo quince años. Acercándose al lagarto que recuperaba el aliento, Splinter de inmediato posó su mirada en la tortuga que quedó al descubierto en cuanto Leatherhead abrió sus brazos para que Splinter pudiese abrazar a su hijo quien estaba completamente atónito. **

"**¡Leonardo, qué susto nos has dado, hijo!" Exclamó el viejo sensei rodeando a su hijo con brazos amorosos y con tal fuerza que Leonardo por un momento tuvo dificultades para respirar. Pero la tortuga de azul no tuvo tiempo para hablar porque otro par de brazos se unieron a los de su padre para rodearlo como si quisieran protegerlo de todo; "¡Leo!" Dijo Mikey, mientras Leatherhead posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza del joven líder, dándole una suave palmada."**

**A pesar de su confusión, Leonardo gritó de pronto; "¡Rafa!", asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor. "¡Maestro, Rafael está en peligro!" Advirtió el mayor tratando de zafarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban.**

"**No te preocupes, Leo." Dijo de pronto la voz de Donatelo, quien se acercaba al segundo grupo seguido de Abril y de Casey quien cargaba en su espalda a su verde amigo. "Rafael está fuera de peligro." Terminó Donatelo mostrando una pequeña botellita con el chip dentro de ella.**

"**Siempre estuviste en lo correcto Leo." Mencionó Abril recordando todo lo que Leonardo le había contado acerca de sus presentimientos. "Rafa pudo haber muerto si tú no lo hubieras protegido."**

"**¿Entonces, mi hermano ya está a salvo?" Preguntó Leonardo al sentirse libre de esa preocupación. "Si, Leo. Pero esto está muy lejos de terminar." Advirtió la pelirroja. "De ahora en adelante todos habremos de enfocarnos en tu salud y en la de Rafa."**

**Abril estaba completamente en lo cierto, en cuanto Leonardo escuchó que su hermano estaba ya fuera de peligro, algo extraño sucedió. Los brazos que hacía unos minutos le brindaban todo el cariño que tanto había extrañado, de pronto le parecieron desagradables y lo que es peor, el sombrío pensamiento de que podrían hacerle daño llenó su mente. "¡Suéltenme!" Gritó de pronto el chico zafándose bruscamente del abrazo de su padre y de su hermanito.**

**Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese grito y se sorprendieron aún más al ver que Leonardo se ponía de pie rápidamente y se alejaba de todos ellos trastabillando. Siguió alejándose de todos hasta que el muro le impidió seguir.**

**Las miradas de todos se posaron en el cuerpo de Leonardo al mismo tiempo. Cuando se vio libre de aquellos que lo rodeaban, todas las marcas del abuso quedaron al descubierto. Como Leonardo no estaba usando nada de su equipo de protección ni su bandana, ninguna de las marcas pasó desapercibida para los demás.**

**Leonardo, al sentir todas aquellas miradas que se posaban en su persona, sólo atinó a gritar; "¡No me miren!" Cayendo de rodillas al piso, cubriéndose su cara con las manos.**

**Si el joven líder no se hubiese cubierto el rostro, hubiera podido ver cómo la tristeza y el deseo de protegerlo se pintaba en esas miradas que lo hacían sentir tan incómodo y asustado.**

**Donatelo y Miguel Angel fueron los primeros que quisieron acercarse a su hermano, pero Abril les indicó que no lo hicieran, fue ella la que lo hizo.**

"**Leo…" dijo Abril con voz suave y tranquila, después de acercarse lentamente a la tortuga que temblaba mientras estaba arrodillada, "no tienes nada que temer, somos nosotros, tu familia. Ninguno te hará daño."**

**Abril posó con suavidad una de sus manos en el hombro de la avergonzada tortuga. Unos momentos después Leonardo la miró fijamente, al ver que la mirada de su amiga era completamente sincera, asintió. La joven le ayudó a ponerse de pie.**

"**Por favor chicos," pidió la mujer, "ustedes caminen al frente, Leo y yo iremos detrás de ustedes."**

**Todos echaron a andar. Miguel Angel comenzó a sollozar al ver que no podía ayudar a su hermano en aquel momento, cuando más lo necesitaba. Donatelo se dio cuenta y se acercó a su hermanito. "No te preocupes Mikey, Leonardo va a estar bien, todos lo vamos a ayudar." Mikey le sonrió débilmente al más listo. "Si, Donnie, lo sé. Pero al verlo así me ha hecho pensar que tal vez lo que ha sufrido ha sido espantoso…" Donatelo miró de reojo a su hermano que caminaba apoyado en Abril. "Si, yo también lo pensé…"**

**Mientras todos se dirigían de regreso a la guarida, Leonardo pudo ver el rostro de su hermano de rojo quien estaba cómodamente instalado en la espalda de su amigo humano. La bandana de color rojo que Rafael estaba usando parecía que estaba teñida de un rojo más intenso, pero en realidad sólo era la humedad de las lágrimas que habían empapado aquella prenda que distinguía a su hermano.**

**Leonardo, al ver eso, pensó, olvidándose de sí mismo por un momento; "Sabía que estabas ahí, Rafa, pero no te preocupes hermano, ya todo ha terminado." Ese desinteresado pensamiento se vio de pronto desplazado por un miedo incomprensible.**

"**¿Qué me sucede?" Se preguntó Leonardo muy preocupado, no podía entender porque el ver a su hermano le producía ese efecto, a sabiendas que Rafael ya no habría de atacarlo de nuevo. **

"**¿Cómo puedo tener estos pensamientos? ¡Se trata de mi hermano! El no tuvo la culpa de nada." Una gran culpa lo invadió al sentirse incapaz de liberarse de esas horribles ideas.**

"**Debo ser fuerte." Pensó. "Ya todo terminó."**

**Leonardo, desafortunadamente, no estaba consciente de que el sufrimiento no termina cuando cesa el abuso… **

**Continuará… **


	13. Chapter 10 Alternate ending

After telling Raphael what had happened, Casey waited a moment before asking his friend if he wanted to go with him to see the rest of the family. All of them had agreed to meet at daybreak to see what they had to do, to know how to help the two affected turtles with April's and Leatherhead's aid.

"Are you hungry, Raph? If you want, I can bring you breakfast, you may not feel like seeing the others at this time..." Casey asked.

"No Casey, thanks. I am not hungry right now. Go ahead, everybody have much to talk about." Raphael answered quite decayed.

"Cheer up my friend." The man said placing one hand on Raphael's shoulder, trying to inspire him hope. "Remember that Leo needs you." Those words succeeded to remind Raphael that it was his turn to help his brother, the sad turtle smiled a little.

Upon seeing that shy smile, Casey smiled too and left. The human strode towards the kitchen wondering if his two friends could get back to normal, he really hoped everything could get back to the way it was before. He couldn't stand that those two beings which fate had put in his way and who had become so important to him, as if they were really his brothers, would be marked for life by the evil plan that had formed within a corrupt mind.

A voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Casey, you are coming back from Raph's room, right?" Casey looked up and immediately recognized April.

"Yeah, babe, why do you ask?"

"I have something to talk to him about before talking to everyone, Casey. Is he awake?"

"Yeah. Should I tell the others we must wait until your return?"

"Yes Casey, please. Meanwhile, all of you can have breakfast." April smiled.

"Sounds good, we'll be waiting for you." Casey smiled back.

April went straight to the red clad ninja's bedroom.

Raphael had obtained his first forgiveness when he saw Leatherhead after shooting him. Despite having been desperate at that time, the young warrior immediately realized that there weren't hard feelings in Leatherhead's heart. His second chance to be forgiven was coming closer, April.

Raphael couldn't utter a word after hearing a knock on his door, so the redhead woman entered anyway.

"April.." Raphael muttered at seeing his friend. Almost instantly he looked away, not knowing if his friend could forgive what he had done.

"Hi Raph, May I sit?" The woman asked after greeting him with a tranquil, friendly voice.

The tone in that voice assured him that his friend had already surpassed all that had happened. "Sure." Was the response of the red clad ninja.

April did the same as Casey, she sat on the floor next to Raphael.

Knowing well his friend's personality, April began to speak first.

"Raph, first of all I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for anything. You couldn't control your actions. I don't want you to think I blame you for what happened."

Gathering his courage, Raphael turned his eyes in the direction of his faithful friend. He looked at her for a long time; April looked back at him, a look full of understanding.

"Thanks April, you took a load off my mind." At hearing that, April's face darkened a little.

"Maybe you don't have to suffer about that anymore Raph, but I think I am here to give you something else to worry about..." April replied in a serious yet friendly voice.

"What is it?" Raphael asked very seriously.

"What I am going to talk with you is very important..." The redhead woman replied. "Everything we will discuss will be kept just between you and me, Raph. "It's an idea I have had since I realized what Leo was facing..."

April had succeeded with those words to completely catch Raphael's attention. He said nothing; he just stared at the woman in waiting to hear what she had to say.

Without preamble April asked, "Do you love Leonardo in a way that isn't fraternal, Raphael?"

The expression on the face of the turtle with emerald skin, indicated that the question April had just asked, was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Please Raphael, answer me honestly, it's very important." The woman begged at seeing the indecision of the young turtle.

Raphael sighed, showing that he hadn't the slightest intention to lie. "Yes, April. You're right. I love Leo that way..." Rafael answered with a barely audible but clear voice. Then he asked, "How did you know?"

"There was a small detail which I forgot to mention Donnie the first time he talked about the project to build the chip that had been controlling you. The programming within it could be altered if other substances were present in the brain of the carrier. Certain types of hormones which affect the brain's functions, when someone is in the presence of a potential mate, can modify the orders given by the chip."

"It was just a theory at first, but now, after seeing what has happened, I'm pretty sure. The chip was designed to force the wearer to murder without any kind of delay, unceremoniously, to all who were around him."

"In a way, your love for Leo kept him alive, it protected him."

April hoped his words would have the effect of a healing balm to help Raphael to overcome what had happened, but her words didn't have the effect she expected.

"My love protected him? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, APRIL!" The sai wielder exclaimed very angry, rising quickly from the floor, heading to his hammock, he began to tear it with trembling hands, full of exasperation.

The redhead waited patiently until that outburst was over. April knew the brotherly love within Raphael hadn't given way to the other kind of love that had appeared after a while. After all, the brotherly love towards his big brother was also demanding its turn to defend Leonardo.

"After checking Leo up, I knew that everything he suffered was terrible, awful for both of you, Raphael ..." April said with the intention to continue and explain the point to deal with.

"Maybe you could imagine it, April, but you don't know how it was! You weren't there! You'll never know how much I suffered! WHAT LEO HAS SUFFERED!" Raphael continued, the tone of his voice rising for the last time.

"To say that my feelings for him; have protected him ... is cruel, a lot." With those words the outburst of anger was over.

"Forgive me, Raphael. You may be right ... but Leo is alive because you decided to keep him that way... maybe you did right for the wrong reason, but it is an irrefutable fact, your brother is still alive and you ... you must refuse him..."

"What do you mean by that?" Raphael asked, although he already knew the real meaning of those words.

"Leonardo and you will heal psychologically. But, in order to do that, I'm afraid you'll have to give up that love, Raph. I know that, in other circumstances, it would have been incredibly unfair for you to do it. But you have to agree with me that your brother is in no condition to assimilate this information. That's why I came here to ask you to hide that feeling deep inside you, that way; nothing will complicate your situation or that of Leo." April begged to a saddened but resigned Raphael.

"I understand ... don't worry, either way I don't think I would have had the courage to tell him. I don't want my feelings to be an obstacle for our recovery, especially Leo's." The red ninja said, turning his back to his friend, he didn't want her to see the pain of that loss in his eyes.

"It's a great sacrifice Raphael, it speaks very well of you. Maybe, one day ... you will be able to claim the opportunity that was taken away from you today, because of this horrible experience. "

The culprit ... at remembering that someone had to take responsibility for all that had happened; Raphael regained a fraction of his determination. Yes, he had plenty to think about, but mostly, he had a lot to do to help himself and help his brother. Revenge could wait...

April stood up, approached Raphael and hugged him from behind. After a few moments the hothead turtle turned around and hugged his unconditional friend too.

"Thank you, April." Raphael said wholehearted.

When both broke the hug, April asked Raphael, "Do you want to be present while we discuss what we will going to do?"

"Not yet, I have to steel myself before seeing everyone's face ... maybe later."

"Okay, take a rest."

Before April could cross the door's threshold, Rafael asked, "How's Leo?"

"He's asleep, he was so restless that we had to sedate him, I reckon he will awake in a couple of hours. Don't worry Raph, from now on he only will get better, I'm sure of it." April left the room after smiling to her friend to encourage him. She went to the kitchen where all the others were already eating breakfast.

April sat down, Michelangelo served her some coffee.

All of them were showing a wide range of feelings in their faces and actions.

Donatello was only looking at his cup of coffee quietly, he didn't seem distressed, only sad. But, he didn't touch the food on his plate.

Michelangelo seemed to want to wipe away the sadness that reigned in the hearts of his family and friends, smiling when he was serving breakfast, he thought that maybe so, his own sadness would disappear.

Leatherhead and Casey didn't want to waste Mikey's efforts, so they were eating everything the young turtle had served them, but without appetite.

The face which was showing the deepest sorrow was master Splinter's. The old sensei was experiencing a deep guilt for not having been able to see beyond appearances. He couldn't explain to himself why he couldn't guess what was actually happening. Not only he had encouraged, unwittingly, the obedience to the mandates which had been manipulating Raphael, hurting him as well as his brother, but also he had increased his eldest son's pain.

The most painful memory for Splinter, was having slapped Leonardo. His son had never given him any reason to punish him that way. The anger towards himself was causing a psychosomatic problem in his hands, they stung a lot.

April glanced at Splinter, recognizing the thoughts of the troubled father, she caught him when he was observing his hands. It was time to start getting rid of all the bad feelings.

Breaking the awkward silence, April said, "Guys, it's time to start helping Leo and Raph. We must be agreed on what is to be done from now on."The redhead woman expressed with firm voice, full of hope.

"We will obey all your instructions, April." Donatello said, full of confidence. "Also Leatherhead's" He added, recalling that his gigantic colleague also had checked his big brother up, taking care of Leo in a very delicate moment.

"One of the best results we expect to obtain will be that you also will begin to erase all of the bad memories from your minds. I know the possibility that those awful memories won't never go away, is always present. Maybe you will never forget them, but it will come a time when they won't be able to hurt you anymore, my friends." Leatherhead explained.

"Will Leo also be able to remember without feeling pain?" Young Michelangelo asked hopefully, eager not to see his brother so embarrassed and scared anymore.

"That will be one of our main goals Mikey, but we hope that Leonardo and Raphael will be able to forget completely. And the person who will be the mainstay for Leonardo's recovery, will be Master Splinter." April replied looking at the old sensei who was surprised to hear his name. The old rat glanced at the young woman, with the hint of a doubt.

"I think I won't be able to help, Miss O'Neal." Master Splinter expressed, full of sadness." I am, in large part, the responsible for everything my son was forced to face."

"Are you going to refuse to do it, Master?" The woman asked, trying to help the old rodent to reconsider it." Remember that, before being their sensei, you are the father of them all. You will need to break free from all the prejudiced thoughts, to have an open mind and reconsider some of the beliefs you have, to avoid as much as possible, to hurt deeper the child who desperately needs you now."

"I ..." Splinter hesitated. "I... I don't know if I can do it."

"Believe me, Master, you are the only one Leonardo will be completely honest with. We need your child to feel surrounded by love, understanding, protection and above all, trust. I know for you it can be quite tiring to listen about situations or feelings that you never thought his son might have. But, if it makes you feel better, take it as a way to fix the error that, inadvertently, you have committed."

"What should I do, Miss O'Neal?" Splinter asked, feeling a little more self-confident.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. All of us will help Leonardo to become reintegrated into a family in harmony; we will do the same with Raphael. You will have to convince Leonardo to tell you everything what has happened to him. Only then he will gradually get rid of all the bad and painful memories. You will provide him with a legitimate feeling of trust and protection as all parents in the world do with their children, to safeguard them from all of the evil in the world. And, if by any chance, at some point you don't know what to do ... just follow your paternal instinct." April finished with a big smile.

"My brother is strong; I know he will heal soon! Nothing in this world can bring him down!" Mikey said very excited.

"You are right, Mikey." Donatello exclaimed in total agreement with his brother in orange. "Leo is our brother and our leader; there is nothing he can't overcome."

"Although I agree with your opinions, guys," April said after hearing that, "I have to warn you that the title of leader isn't an armor that can protect him from that kind of 'injuries'. Leonardo is very strong, I know that very well, but when his feelings are hurt, it takes him a eternity to heal and you know that quite well. Always remember that being leader doesn't give him immunity against that kind of trauma."

"You're right, April, we will keep it in mind at all times." Donatello said.

"Okay, you guys, I also want you to act normally in front of Leo and Raph, it's very important to not make them feel like the victim and the victimizer. We must avoid at all costs that Leonardo could feel stigmatized by everything that has happened, but we can't take importance away from the matter, either. It may be a very delicate balance between the two ideas, but we must strive to create it."

"We must try to make both of them to feel at ease again, but slowly. At first it may be possible that Leonardo won't able to see Raphael as before. Some of the fear, associate with the abuse, could be still inside of Leo's mind. Leo's age is also very helpful, not being so young, having almost fully developed his mental and emotional maturity, we have good foundations, which with the help of his father, can be reconstructed without great difficulty."

"Along the way, if we have more problems, there will be no problem, as soon as they are detected, tell me me or Leatherhead, any unusual behavior from Leo or Raph, we will find the solution."

"Well, it's time to begin." The redhead said. "Donnie and Mikey, you will pay a visit to Raph, master Splinter and I, will go to see Leonardo."

The old father was taken by surprise, but he stood despite that and followed the woman to Leonardo's room, promising to himself to be the firmest pillar for his child, to help him to be himself again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Al terminar de contarle a Rafael lo que había sucedido, Casey esperó unos instantes antes de preguntarle a su amigo si quería ir con él a ver al resto de la familia. Todos habían acordado reunirse en cuanto amaneciera para saber lo que tenían que hacer, conocer la forma en que debían ayudar a las dos tortugas afectadas con la ayuda de Abril y de Leatherhead.

"¿Tienes hambre, amigo? Si quieres, puedo traerte el desayuno, tal vez no tengas muchas ganas de ver a los demás en este momento…" Preguntó Casey.

"No Casey, gracias. En este momento no tengo hambre. Ve tú, todos tienen mucho de qué hablar." Respondió Rafael bastante decaído.

"Ánimo amigo." Dijo el humano colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Rafael, tratando de infundirle esperanza. "Recuerda que Leo te necesita." Esas palabras lograron recordarle a Rafael que era su turno para ayudar a su hermano, la triste tortuga sonrió un poco.

Al ver aquella tímida sonrisa, Casey sonrió también y se retiró. Dirigiéndose a la cocina se preguntaba si alguna vez sus dos amigos podrían volver a la normalidad, de verdad esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes. No podía soportar que aquellos dos seres que el destino había puesto en su camino, y que se habían vuelto tan importantes para él como si fueran de verdad sus hermanos, quedaran marcados de por vida a causa del maligno plan que se había formado dentro de una mente corrompida.

Una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Casey, vienes de la habitación de Rafa, ¿verdad?" Casey levantó la vista reconociendo de inmediato a Abril.

"Si, nena, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"Tengo algo de qué hablar con él antes de hablar con todos, Casey. ¿Está despierto?"

"Sí. ¿Les digo a los demás que te esperen?"

"Si Casey, por favor. Mientras tanto pueden desayunar." Se sonrió Abril.

"Suena bien, te esperaremos." Casey le devolvió la sonrisa.

Abril se dirigió directamente al cuarto del ninja de rojo.

Rafael ya había superado la prueba de ver a Leatherhead después de haberle disparado. A pesar de haber estado desesperado en aquel momento, el joven guerrero se dio cuenta de inmediato que el enorme mutante no le guardaba rencor. Su segunda prueba estaba en camino, Abril.

No pudo articular palabra después de haber escuchado que alguien tocaba a su puerta, así que la pelirroja entró de todas formas.

"Abril…" Murmuró Rafael al ver a su amiga. Casi al instante desvió la mirada, no sabía si la chica podría perdonarle lo que le había hecho.

"Hola Rafa, ¿puedo sentarme?" Preguntó la chica después de saludarlo con voz tranquila y amigable.

El tono de aquella voz le aseguraba que su amiga ya había superado todo lo que había sucedido. "Claro." Fue la respuesta del ninja de rojo.

Abril hizo lo mismo que Casey, se sentó en el piso, al lado de Rafael.

Conociendo bien la personalidad de su amigo, Abril comenzó a hablar primero.

"Rafa, antes que nada quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada contigo para nada. Tú no podías controlar tus acciones. No quiero que creas que te culpo por lo que sucedió."

Armándose de valor Rafael volvió su vista en dirección de su fiel amiga. La miró por un largo rato, Abril lo miraba llena de comprensión.

"Gracias Abril, me quitas un peso de encima." Al escuchar eso el rostro de Abril se ensombreció un poco.

"Tal vez ya no tengas que sufrir por eso Rafa, pero creo que vengo a darte algo más de que preocuparte…" Replicó Abril con voz seria pero aún amigable.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Rafael muy serio.

"Lo que vengo a discutir contigo es mucho muy importante…" Respondió la pelirroja. "Lo que vamos a discutir quedará sólo entre tú y yo, amigo. Es una idea que tengo desde que me di cuenta lo que Leo estaba enfrentando…"

Abril había logrado con aquellas palabras atrapar por completo toda la atención de Rafael quien no dijo nada, sólo miraba fijamente a la mujer en espera de conocer lo que tenía que decirle.

Sin preámbulos Abril le preguntó: "¿Tú quieres a Leonardo de una manera que no es fraternal, Rafael?"

La expresión en el rostro de la tortuga con piel esmeralda indicaba que la pregunta que Abril acababa de formularle era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

"Por favor Rafael, contéstame sinceramente, es muy importante." Rogó la chica al ver la indecisión de la joven tortuga.

Rafael exhaló un suspiro que demostraba que no tenía la más mínima intención de mentir. "Si, Abril, tienes razón. Amo a Leo de esa forma…" Contestó Rafael con voz apenas audible pero clara. Después preguntó, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Hubo un pequeño detalle que me olvidé de mencionarle a Donnie la primera vez que le platiqué acerca del proyecto para construir el chip que te tenía controlado. La programación dentro de él podía alterarse si otro tipo de substancias estaban presentes en el cerebro del portador. Cierto tipo de hormonas afectan el funcionamiento del cerebro cuando se está en presencia de una posible pareja, esas hormonas modifican las órdenes dadas por el chip."

"Era sólo una teoría al principio, pero ahora después de haber visto lo que sucedió, estoy bien segura. El chip estaba diseñado para que el portador asesinara sin ninguna clase de demora, sin ningún miramiento, a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor."

"En cierta forma, tu amor por Leo lo mantuvo vivo, lo protegió."

Abril esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto de un bálsamo sanador para poder ayudar a Rafael a empezar a superar lo que había ocurrido, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario.

"¡¿Qué mi amor lo protegió?! ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR, ABRIL!" Exclamó muy molesto el portador de sais, levantándose rápidamente del piso, dirigiéndose hacia su hamaca, la cual arrancó con manos trémulas, llenas de exasperación.

La pelirroja esperó pacientemente a que aquel arrebato terminara. Abril sabía que el amor fraternal dentro de Rafael no había cedido terreno al otro tipo de amor que había aparecido después de un tiempo. Después de todo, el amor fraternal hacia su hermano también exigía el turno para poder defenderlo.

"Después de revisar a Leo, sé que lo que sucedió fue terrible, espantoso para ambos, Rafael…" Dijo Abril con la intención de continuar para exponer su punto.

"Tal vez puedas imaginarlo, Abril, ¡Pero no sabes cómo fue! ¡Tú no estuviste ahí! ¡Nunca podrás saber lo que sufrí! ¡LO QUE LEO SUFRIÓ!" Continuó Rafael, el tono de su voz se elevaba por última vez.

"Afirmar que mis sentimientos hacia él lo protegieron… es cruel, mucho." Fueron las palabras que dieron por terminado aquel arranque de ira.

"Perdona, Rafael. Puede que tengas razón… pero Leo está vivo porque decidiste mantenerlo así… tal vez hiciste bien por la razón equivocada, pero es un hecho irrefutable, tu hermano está vivo y tú… debes renunciar a él…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Rafael, aunque ya presentía el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

"Para que Leonardo y tú puedan sanar psicológicamente, mucho me temo que tendrás que renunciar a ese amor, amigo. Sé que en otras circunstancias el pedírtelo hubiera sido increíblemente injusto, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo que tu hermano no está en condiciones para asimilar esa información. Por eso he venido para pedirte que guardes muy dentro de ti ese sentimiento, para que nada pueda complicar tu situación ni la de Leo." Rogó Abril a un entristecido, pero resignado Rafael.

"Entiendo… no te preocupes, de cualquier forma no creo que hubiera tenido el valor para decírselo. No quiero que mis sentimientos sean un obstáculo para nuestra recuperación, sobre todo la de Leo." Aseguró el ninja de rojo a su amiga dándole la espalda para que ella no pudiera ver el dolor de aquella pérdida en sus ojos.

"Es un gran sacrificio Rafael, que habla muy bien de ti. Tal vez algún día… puedas reclamar la oportunidad que en este momento te fue arrebatada por el causante de esta horrible experiencia."

El culpable… al recordar que alguien tenía que responder por todo lo que había sucedido le devolvió a Rafael una fracción de su determinación. Si, tenía mucho en que pensar, pero sobre todo tenía mucho que hacer para ayudarse y ayudar a su hermano. La venganza podía esperar…

Abril se puso de pie, se acercó a Rafael y lo abrazó por la espalda. Después de unos momentos la gruñona tortuga se volvió y también abrazó a su incondicional amiga.

"Gracias, Abril." Dijo de todo corazón Rafael a la mujer.

Cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo Abril le preguntó a Rafael; "¿Quieres estar presente mientras discutimos lo que tendremos que hacer?"

"No, todavía tengo que armarme de valor para ver a todos a la cara… tal vez a la hora de la comida."

"Bien, mientras tanto descansa."

Antes de que Abril pudiese traspasar el umbral de la puerta Rafael le preguntó; "¿Cómo está Leo?"

"Está durmiendo, estaba tan intranquilo que tuvimos que sedarlo, calculo que despertará en un par de horas. No te preocupes Rafa, de ahora en adelante solo mejorará, estoy segura." Abril, después de sonreírle a su amigo para darle ánimos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde todos los demás ya estaban desayunando.

Abril tomó asiento y Miguel Angel le sirvió un poco de café.

Todos los presentes mostraban una gran variedad de sentimientos en sus rostros y sus acciones.

Donatello se concentraba sólo en mirar su taza de café, tranquilamente, no parecía angustiado pero si muy triste. Pero no tocaba la comida en su plato.

Miguel Angel parecía querer hacer desaparecer la tristeza que reinaba en los corazones de los miembros de su familia, sonriéndoles al servir el desayuno, pensaba que tal vez así, su propia tristeza desaparecería.

Casey y Leatherhead no querían desperdiciar los esfuerzos del más joven, comían todo lo que Mikey les había servido, pero sin mucho apetito.

El rostro que mostraba la tristeza más profunda era el del maestro Splinter. El viejo sensei se sentía muy culpable por no haber podido ser capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias. No se explicaba cómo no había podido adivinar lo que en realidad sucedía. No sólo había alentado, sin darse cuenta, la obediencia hacia los mandatos que habían manipulado a Rafael, lastimándolo al mismo tiempo que lastimaba a su hermano, sino que también había aumentado el dolor en su hijo mayor.

El recuerdo que laceraba más su corazón fue el haber abofeteado a Leonardo. Su hijo jamás le había dado ningún motivo para que él lo castigara de esa forma. El enfado provocaba un problema psicosomático en sus manos, le ardían mucho.

Abril posó su mirada en el maestro, reconociendo al momento los pensamientos del atribulado padre, sorprendiéndolo cuando se miraba las manos. Era hora de comenzar a deshacerse de todos los malos sentimientos.

Rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Abril dijo: "Chicos, es tiempo de comenzar a ayudar a sanar a Leo y a Rafa. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que habrá de hacerse de ahora en adelante." Expresó la pelirroja con voz firme y llena de esperanza.

"Obedeceremos todas tus indicaciones Abril." Dijo Donatelo, lleno de confianza. "También las de Leatherhead." Añadió recordando que su gigantesco colega también había revisado y atendido a su hermano en un momento muy delicado.

"Uno de los mejores resultados que esperamos obtener será el que ustedes también comiencen a borrar los malos recuerdos de sus mentes. Sé que la posibilidad de que nunca desaparezcan está siempre presente, pero, aunque nunca lleguen a olvidarlos, llegará el momento en que ya no les harán daño, amigos míos." Explicó Leatherhead.

"¿Leo también será capaz de recordar sin que le duela?" Preguntó lleno de esperanza el pequeño Miguel Angel, deseoso de no volver a ver a su hermano mayor tan avergonzado y asustado.

"Ese será uno de nuestros objetivos Mikey, aunque esperamos que Leonardo y Rafael olviden completamente. La persona que será el principal pilar para la recuperación de Leonardo será el maestro Splinter." Respondió Abril mirando al viejo sensei quien se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. La anciana rata miraba con un dejo de duda a la joven mujer.

"No creo ser de gran ayuda Señorita O'Neal." Expresó lleno de tristeza el maestro Splinter. "Yo soy, en gran parte, el responsable de todo lo que mi hijo ha tenido que enfrentar."

"¿Va a negarse a hacerlo, maestro?" Preguntó la mujer tratando de hacer recapacitar al viejo roedor. "Recuerde que antes de ser el sensei de los chicos es usted el padre de todos ellos. Tendrá que liberarse de todos los pensamientos prejuiciosos, tener la mente muy abierta y reconsiderar varias de las creencias que trae usted consigo para evitar en todo lo posible el herir más profundamente al hijo que ahora lo necesita desesperadamente."

"Yo…" Splinter titubeó. "No… no sé si pueda hacerlo."

"Créame, maestro, usted es el único con el que Leonardo puede sincerarse totalmente. Necesitamos que su hijo pueda sentirse rodeado de amor, comprensión, protección y sobre todo; confianza. Sé que para usted puede llegar a ser muy desgastante el escuchar situaciones o sentimientos que usted nunca creyó que su hijo pudiera expresar. Pero, si le hace sentirse mejor, tómelo como la manera de enmendar el error que sin querer cometió."

"¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer, Señorita O'Neal?" Preguntó Splinter un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

"Nada fuera de lo común. Todos ayudaremos a Leonardo a volverse a integrar a un ambiente familiar en total armonía, al igual que a Rafael. Usted tendrá que lograr que Leonardo le cuente todo lo que le ha pasado para que pueda liberarse poco a poco de todos los recuerdos malos y dolorosos. Usted lo proveerá de confianza y de un legítimo sentimiento de protección, tal y como todos los padres en el mundo resguardan a sus pequeños del mal del mundo. Y si por casualidad en algún momento no sabe cómo actuar… sólo siga su instinto paternal." Terminó Abril con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Mi hermano es fuerte, sé que sanará muy pronto! ¡Nada puede abatirlo!" Dijo Mikey muy entusiasmado.

"Claro Mikey." Exclamó Donatelo en total acuerdo con su hermano de naranja. "Leo es nuestro hermano mayor y nuestro líder, no hay nada que no pueda superar."

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo con sus opiniones, chicos," dijo Abril después de escuchar aquello, "tengo que advertirles que el título de líder no es una armadura que proteja de esa clase de heridas. Leonardo es muy fuerte, eso lo sé muy bien; pero cuando se hieren sus sentimientos, tarda una eternidad en sanar y ustedes bien lo saben. Siempre recuerden que ser líder no viene acompañado de inmunidad contra esa clase de traumas."

"Tienes razón Abril, lo tendremos en cuenta en todo momento." Dijo Donatelo.

"Bien chicos, también quiero que actúen normalmente frente a Leo y Rafa, es muy importante que no se sientan como la víctima y el victimario. Debemos evitar a toda costa que Leonardo se sienta estigmatizado por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero tampoco debemos darle poca importancia. Tal vez sea muy delicado el equilibrio entre ambas ideas, pero tenemos que esforzarnos en crearlo."

"Debemos intentar que ambos se sientan en confianza una vez más, pero poco a poco. Tal vez al principio Leonardo no pueda ser capaz de ver a Rafael como antes; algo de temor puede haber quedado dentro de su mente al asociarlo con el maltrato. La edad de Leo también es de gran ayuda, al no ser tan joven, teniendo casi totalmente desarrollada su madurez mental y emocional, tenemos buenas bases, las cuales, gracias a la ayuda de su padre podrán ser reconstruidas sin gran dificultad."

"A lo largo del camino, si se presentan más inconvenientes, no habrá problema, en cuanto detecten algo inusual en el comportamiento de Leo o de Rafa, díganmelo a mí o a Leatherhead; encontraremos la solución."

"Bien, es hora de comenzar." Indicó la pelirroja. "Donnie y Mikey, vayan a hacerle una visita a Rafa; el maestro y yo iremos a ver a Leonardo."

El viejo padre se sintió tomado por sorpresa, pero se puso de pie a pesar de ello y siguió a la humana a la habitación de Leonardo, prometiéndose ser el pilar más firme para que su hijo volviera a ser el de antes.

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 11 Alternate ending

**This time the person who kindly helped me was Abbess Marie, another of the great authors in the site. Thank you so much for your time and kindness! XD**

* * *

The closer they got to their brother's room, the more nervous Michelangelo became. Despite the advice of their good friend, the younger ninja wasn't sure what to do or say to make his hothead brother feel better.

"Stop wringing your hands, Mikey. You're making me nervous!" Donatello complained, slapping the younger turtle's hands.

"I can't help it, Donnie! I don't want Raph to misunderstand a word or a gesture of mine... what if he gets angry? He's already a hothead…with all that has happened; surely it will be easier for him to get angry." Michelangelo said, explaining what he was thinking. "He must also be really sad ... and I don't wish to make him feel worse."

"I think you're right, little brother..." Donatello said, suddenly stopping as he tried to collect his thoughts. "But remember that we must act normal in front of him..."

"What are we supposed to do or say?" Michelangelo asked, without really knowing if he had to behave as usual.

"Okay, let me think about it for a minute." Donatello asked, trying to hide his own nervousness. "Listen Mikey, we'll try not to make him mad or make him feel guilty. We must help him understand that it wasn't his fault and we'll try to comfort him if we see he is too sad, okay? Perhaps at the beginning we won't be able to encourage him, but he will know that we're here for him, that we still love him. That's a good start."

"Okay, bro, I understand."

With their confidence intact once again, the two younger turtles arrived at the door of the red turtle's bedroom and knocked.

Raphael was busy trying to replace his hammock to try to relax a little when he heard the sound on his door.

"Hi, Raph," the youngest greeted with a shy smile once Raph opened the door.

"Hey brother, we have come to check on you," the smartest added with a voice in which anyone could perceive a slight nervousness.

Raphael took a moment to recover from the feeling of having been caught. Before anyone could say anything, the oldest of the three opened the door of his room wider so the two younger could enter.

Michelangelo and Donatello came in - feeling a bit out of place, but they were willing to have a good time with their second older brother - that way he could get rid of the guilt that surely was torturing him, even for a moment. Before Donatello could open his mouth, Michelangelo was already hugging Raphael - to the surprise of both turtles.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Raph!" the little turtle with sea green skin said, his face was adorned with a big, genuine smile.

Mikey ... I knew I shouldn't have worried about anything... Donatello thought smiling as he joined his best friend in embracing the oldest of the three.

"Thank you... guys," Raphael murmured after a few minutes of enjoying the unconditional love of his little brothers. "You don't hate me... do you?"

"Of course not, Raphael!" the smartest exclaimed, pulling away from his brothers. "You haven't done anything wrong. That's what Leo would say if he was here..."

The pain of the memories of all his horrible actions towards his brother in blue was reflected in Raphael's eyes while he was looking at Donatello, his features filled with something akin to anguish.

Donatello realized what his brother was thinking. "Well, yes, it was something bad, but it was against your will, Raph..."

The red ninja sighed upon hearing those words, he wanted to protest but he knew his brother had said that to comfort him.

"You're right, Brainiac... have you seen our brother?" Raphael asked - without looking into their eyes.

"No, not yet, Raph. But April and Master Splinter have gone to see him right now," Mikey answered breaking the hug. Then he added, "Do you want me to help put your hammock back in its place?"

"Was it you who cleaned up my room?" Raphael asked, remembering that he had left his room a total mess before going to kidnap his brother.

"Yeah, Raph," Michelangelo replied. "When we brought you home, Leatherhead and April put Leo to bed and they injected him because he was a little nervous and he really needed the rest ... Both of us, along with our father, brought you to your room . But it was a complete mess, so while I was cleaning up, they put you on the floor, that way we had time to pick up everything and put your hammock back."

"But ... it's not the one I had…" Raphael noticed for the first time. "I tore to pieces the one I had before." Raphael whispered those last words, remembering the reason due he had done that.

"Yes, I know," Mikey replied. He had only heard the first words his brother in red had uttered. "The one you had before was ripped apart. Maybe I shouldn't say this ... but Leo, Donnie and I had bought you a new one as a gift to give it to you on your birthday."

"You just ruined the surprise, Mikey!" the smartest rebuked giving him a smack on the head. "There are still nearly four weeks for Raph's birthday."

"Ouch! I know, Donnie, but, what did you want me to tell him? That the hammock appeared out of nowhere?"

While Mikey and Donnie were arguing, Raphael was looking at them fondly, full of gratitude for everything that the others had done for him. His image didn't suffer major changes within the mind of the two little brothers which - he and Leonardo had been defending with all their might.

I think that if my brothers had looked at me with hatred and disgust ... I wouldn't be able to stand it. Raphael shuddered at the thought.

While Raphael was deep in thought, Mikey had left the room for a moment to fetch a hammer - to pound the hook into the wall again - to support the hammock. When he returned, he picked up the metal part off the floor and started nailing it back on the wall. Mikey wasn't concentrating on what he was doing, because he was arguing with his brother in purple, so he hit his thumb with the hammer.

"Ouch!" Mikey shouted, sucking his thumb after he dropped the hammer.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donatello asked while checking the finger of his baby brother after forcing him to take his finger out of his mouth.

Mikey's cry pulled Raphael out from his thoughts. He laughed when Donatello assured the mischievous turtle, with a smile, that the bone in his finger was fine.

"You are okay, Mikey! The pain you are feeling was due the blow, but your finger is intact," the smartest said. "You are just going to have a little bruise."

"But it hurts genius!" the youngest complained, sucking his thumb again.

Donatello, like his brother in red, was smiling while Mikey was pouting.

"Don't mock me ..." Mikey ordered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked at his brothers angrily.

Those two tears triggered a lively reaction in the oldest of the three turtles.

At seeing the tears, Raphael could see clearly the face of Leonardo. An image that had been etched forever into his heart had shown itself briefly. It was the time Raphael had whipped Leonardo with one of the leather straps that was in his room.

Raphael could clearly see the features of his brother in blue at that time. Leonardo's face reflected the fear, pain, and the plea. The image lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was long enough for Raphael's face to fill with anguish. His eyes widened again, full of horror, and his skin paled.

He could feel his body's temperature decreasing, but ironically, he could also feel some huge drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. While his hands were shaking uncontrollably, his lungs were unable to provide him with oxygen.

Raphael closed his eyes tightly and placed a hand on his forehead. He staggered, and barely clung to the wall for support. His brothers quickly approached him upon seeing that.

"Raph?! Are you okay?" Donatello asked, believing that his brother's brain had an adverse reaction to the signals that had been manipulating him.

When Raphael heard the question, he looked at Donatello, but instead of seeing his brother's face, he saw Leonardo's. Another image was flashed before his eyes, an image that reminded him that his older brother had also asked him the same question after having assured him that he wouldn't surrender to anything that was controlling him.

Unable to bear the visions or the feelings and thoughts that accompanied them, Raphael slipped from the arms of his two brothers shouting: "Get away from me! Don't talk to me anymore!"

Donatello and Michelangelo didn't find any logical explanation to the strange behavior of their brother. Concerned, they tried again to approach him.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!" the red ninja roared as he grabbed Michelangelo by one of his arms to get him out of his room. After that, he did the same with a surprised Donatello.

As soon as both turtles were out of the hothead's room, Raphael slammed the door and leaned against it. Slowly, he slipped down to the floor. He put his hands over his eyes, letting out all the tears that were still inside, hurting him. But he didn't emit any sound. He didn't want his siblings to think less of him after his outburst of despair.

He just opened his mouth as if he was emitting piercing screams. If those screams would have been filled with sound, they would have reached the ears of his older brother who, undoubtedly, would have come hurrying to the aid of his little brother. As Raphael, Leonardo was also suffering. Raphael hit the ground with both fists until his hands were numb with pain.

Michelangelo and Donatello remained there for several minutes, looking at the door with sad, worried eyes. Then Donatello placed one arm on the shoulders of his best friend and led him into the living room.

Once there, the smartest sat next to the youngest who sighed in defeat. Staring at the floor, Michelangelo put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he turned to look at his brother and asked, "What did we do wrong, Donnie?"

"I think that we weren't the cause of what just happened, little brother." Donatello quickly answered. "Or at least, I think that we weren't the direct cause..."

"What do you mean?" Michelangelo kept asking, feeling a little more comfortable knowing that he wasn't to blame for everything that happened.

"I guess that some of our actions or words aroused some painful memories in Raph's mind. Something made him remember what happened ... that is what I suspect happened, Mikey."

"Poor Raph ... Now, what do we do?"

"We'll wait until April comes down to tell her what has happened. I'm sure she knows what should be done in this situation, little brother. "

The two turtles were confined to await the return of their redheaded friend. Several minutes later, April came down from the second floor.

The smart woman didn't need to ask her friends about the outcome of their first visit to Raph. Just by seeing their faces she could guess that it hadn't been very good.

"What happened?" April asked sweetly.

"It seems that the memories inside Raphael's mind are beginning to torment him, April." Donatello replied sadly.

"That's just a theory, Donnie," Michelangelo replied, willing to believe that anything Raph was experiencing wasn't so serious, but April was in full agreement with her clever friend.

"Mikey, tell me in detail what happened," the woman requested.

"Donnie and I told Raph we were happy to see him safe. I tried to help him put his hammock back in its place, but I hit my thumb with a hammer and I began to cry. When Raphael saw me, he paled and looked like he couldn't breathe..." After listening to himself, Michelangelo added, crestfallen. "I think Donnie is right..."

"I think so too, guys," the woman said, nodding. "Let's give him some time to calm down. You can go to greet Leo. Meanwhile, I'll wait a bit more before going again with Raph, okay?"

"Sure!" Michelangelo quickly answered, anxious to see his big brother again.

The younger ninja stood up full of a joy that showed the immense love he had for his oldest brother. The smartest ninja was about to follow Michelangelo, but before Donatello could stand up, April spoke to him.

"Trust your instincts, Donnie."

Donatello nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Michelangelo was begging him, full of emotion, "Come on, Donnie, hurry up!"

April waited a reasonable time before going back to Raphael's room. The human already knew that the situation wouldn't be as easy to fix as she had thought at the beginning, but she wouldn't give up. She had on her side all the good dispositions of all of the family members. They wouldn't give up easily either. The bonds of love between them were so strong that they could withstand anything in those times of great need.

Half an hour later, April went to Raphael's room. On the way she met Casey.

"Are you going to visit Raph again, babe?"

"Yes, Casey. Again. The guy's first visit wasn't as successful as I hoped it would be. It seems that Raphael is reliving what happened. I am sure he feels bad about what he did to Mikey and Donnie and I wanted to let him know that his brothers understand what is happening to him."

"Can I go with you?"

"Yes, Casey. Surely, at some point, Raphael will need to talk man to man."

"Let's go," Casey said after kissing one cheek of the woman he loved.

Both humans walked the last few steps before they were in front of the door of the red ninja's bedroom. Casey was the one who knocked.

"Raph... hey buddy, we have come to check on you." Casey said. "Please, open the door."

Raphael had clearly heard all of the words of his human friend, even though he had laid down on the floor and had covered his entire body with his blanket, but he was in no mood to see anyone. He didn't bother to answer or to open up.

"Maybe he fell asleep, Casey."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, babe."

"Are you going to enter?"

"Of course."

"I hope he doesn't get mad..." April said a bit worried because they were about to interrupt the rest that their mutant friend needed to calm his mood.

"Don't worry," Casey assured her. "If Raph is sleeping, I will come out immediately and if he isn't, he may want to talk a little, and if he doesn't want to do that either... then he will hit me and that's it."

"That's it?" April asked frowning, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it's something that friends do, especially Raph and me. We punch each other for no reason." Casey smiled with a pride that women, who tend to speak when there is a problem, will never understand.

"Although I don't understand your friendly manners... I trust you, Casey. Please, tell him what I mentioned to you, if he lets you speak," the redhead woman thanked, smiling gratefully.

"Here I go," Casey said opening the door of his green friend's room after smiling to his girlfriend. When the young man was out of sight, she strode towards the kitchen.

Once inside Raphael's room, the first thing Casey saw was the heap the body of his best mutant friend was forming after he had covered himself with his blanket. The human approached carefully and lifted the blanket to reveal the face of his mutant friend, whose eyes were wide open. A gesture that couldn't be confused with another feeling, showed the red ninja's anger and his red-eyes.

"You couldn't let me sleep ... could you, idiot?" the emerald skinned turtle snapped.

"Come on, Raph, you weren't sleeping," Casey said in a conciliatory tone. "Let me keep you company."

Yielding to the request of the street fighter, Raphael shifted his position. He sat down and leaned against the wall, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

Casey, accustomed to the ways of his green companion, didn't take it wrong and sat beside him.

Plainly, Casey said: "It seems that you weren't happy for Mikey and Donnie's first visit, right?"

"Of course I was!" Raphael shouted, glaring at Casey. "What happened is..." Raphael looked away. He couldn't continue. He feared that if he mentioned something about what had happened, the painful images could manifest in front of him again.

"You know Raph..." Casey began to talk, directing his gaze to the floor, "I once met a great guy who had a very promising future. He was smart, a bookish guy, a good person; he wanted to be a doctor. One day, his mother became seriously ill. They were very poor and they had no medical insurance ... the operation that could save his mother's life was very expensive."

"In his desperation, the good guy turned to a group of thugs looking for easy money." Casey said clenching his fists.

"The Purple Dragons?" Raphael asked when he saw Casey's action.

"Yes. They proposed the boy to join them for a bank robbery. The booty was three hundred million dollars... The day of the robbery, the boy changed his mind and tried to wriggle out of the group. Another one of the criminals, a boy of the same age as him, tried to stop him, trying to warn the others. He wanted to give him a lesson because he wanted to betray them."

"In the middle of the fight, the guy who tried to betray him pulled out a gun, the two struggled and the gun went off, fatally wounding the guy who had more time of belonging to the bandits ..."

"The police arrived just in time. They captured everyone, including the good guy in the story, of course he hadn't offered resistance, he was petrified, and watching in horror as the bandit was bleeding to death."

"He was sentenced to twenty years in prison for the manslaughter of the young bandit... But that wasn't the worst; his mother had died when he was being tried."

Casey paused, looked askance to Raphael, and bit his lip to pluck up courage to go on.

"The images of the bandit's face when he was dying, just like the image of the tear-stained face of his mother on her deathbed, wouldn't let him rest for a second. He felt so guilty for the death of that person and for having disappointed his mother... and himself that he couldn't sleep. He didn't eat and didn't stop mourning and tried many times to undermine his own life. "

"One day, the mother of the young bandit that he accidentally had killed, came to visit him. That mother looked at him without hate, but with an enormous sadness when she spoke to him. She said: 'Don't feel bad, young man. I knew my son was going to end badly if he insisted on being part of the group of those criminals. I'm here to tell you I don't bear a grudge against you, on the contrary, I think my son has been freed from a life of trouble, thanks to the accident, which I'm sure you had no intention of carrying out, my son has been released. Thank you.'"

"The acquittal freed the young man who was left on his own, in the world. Now, I was told, he is studying medicine so that when he will be release from prison, he can dedicate to engage in the profession he loves, in honor of his mother."

Raphael was very surprised that his good friend had given him some peace at recognizing what was happening to him without mentioning anything.

"Wow ... and I thought you were an idiot," Raphael said smiling, feeling calmer.

"I have my moments of brilliance, my friend, just like you," Casey replied giving him a blow on the shoulder and then he wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his green friend, looking at the floor, to not bother his friend who was crying softly until his heart's content.

Raphael now was only shedding few silent tears. He knew the forgiveness was guaranteed. After all, his older brother was the owner of a generous heart, a heart full of pure love, a love that had been born in every heart of the family members, a love that has been cultivated with care.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

* * *

Entre más se acercaban los chicos a la habitación de su hermano de rojo, más nervioso se sentía Mikey. A pesar del consejo de su buena amiga, el ninja más joven no estaba muy seguro de que hacer o decir para hacer sentir mejor a su gruñón hermano.

"Deja de estrujar tus manos, Mikey. ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!" Se quejó Donatelo dándole un manazo a su mejor amigo.

"¡No puedo evitarlo, Donnie! No quiero que Rafa malinterprete alguna palabra o algún gesto mío… ¿qué tal si se enoja? De por sí ya es un gruñón normalmente y ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido de seguro es más fácil para él salir de sus casillas." Dijo Miguel Angel explicando lo que estaba pensando. "Además, debe estar mortalmente triste… y no quiero que por mi culpa se sienta peor."

"Creo que tienes razón, hermanito…" Dijo Donatelo, deteniéndose de pronto para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. "Pero recuerda que debemos actuar con normalidad frente a él…"

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer o decir?" Preguntó Miguel Angel sin saber realmente si debía comportarse como siempre.

"Muy bien, déjame pensarlo un minuto." Pidió Donatelo, tratando de ocultar su propio nerviosismo. "Escucha Mikey, trataremos de no hacerlo enojar ni hacerlo sentirse culpable, debemos ayudarlo a entender que no fue culpa suya y tratar de consolarlo si lo vemos muy decaído, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez al inicio no logremos animarlo, pero sabrá que estamos aquí para él, que aún lo amamos, eso es un buen comienzo."

"Bien hermano, eso lo entendí muy bien."

Con su confianza intacta una vez más las dos jóvenes tortugas llegaron ante la puerta de la habitación de la tortuga de rojo y llamaron a la puerta.

Rafael estaba ocupado tratando de colocar su hamaca de nuevo en su lugar para tratar de descansar un poco cuando escuchó el sonido en su puerta.

"Hola Rafa." Saludó tímidamente el más joven, pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Hola hermano, venimos a ver cómo estabas." Añadió el más listo con voz en la que se percibía un leve nerviosismo.

Rafael tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la sensación de haber sido sorprendido, antes de poder decir algo, el más grande de los tres abrió más la puerta del cuarto para dejar entrar a los dos más chicos.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo entraron sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, pero estaban dispuestos a pasar un buen rato en compañía de su segundo hermano mayor, para que pudiera deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa que seguramente lo estaba torturando, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Antes de que Donatelo pudiera abrir la boca, Miguel Angel ya estaba abrazando a Rafael, para sorpresa de ambas tortugas.

"¡Me alegro mucho de que estés vivo, Rafa!" Decía el pequeño quelonio de piel verde mar mientras su rostro se adornaba con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Mikey… sabía que no tenía que preocuparme de nada… Pensó Donatelo sonriéndose y uniéndose a su mejor amigo en el abrazo al mayor de los tres.

"Chicos… gracias." Murmuró Rafael después de unos minutos de disfrutar del amor incondicional de sus pequeños hermanos. "No me odian… ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que no, Rafael!" Exclamó el más listo, separándose de sus hermanos. "Tú no has hecho nada malo, hermano. Eso es lo que te diría Leo si estuviera aquí…"

El dolor de los recuerdos de todas sus horribles acciones hacia su hermano de azul se reflejó en los ojos de Rafael al mirar a Donatelo al mismo tiempo que sus rasgos mostraban algo parecido a la angustia.

Donatelo comprendió lo que su hermano estaba pensando. "Bueno, si fue algo malo, pero fue en contra de tu voluntad, Rafa…" EL ninja de rojo suspiró al escuchar esas palabras, quería protestar pero sabía que su hermanito había dicho aquello para consolarlo.

"Tienes razón, cerebrito… ¿Han visto a nuestro hermano?" Preguntó Rafael sin verlos directamente a los ojos.

"No, aún no, Rafa. Pero Abril y el maestro han ido a verlo en este mismo momento." Respondió Mikey separándose de su hermano mayor. Después añadió; "¿Quieres que te ayude a poner de nuevo tu hamaca?"

"¿Fuiste tú quien recogió todo?" Preguntó Rafael recordando que había dejado su habitación hecha un total desastre antes de ir a secuestrar a su hermano.

"Si Rafa," dijo Miguel Angel, "cuando regresamos al traerlos a casa, Leatherhead y Abril acostaron a Leo y lo inyectaron porque estaba un poco nervioso y realmente necesitaba el descanso… Nosotros dos, junto con nuestro padre, te trajimos a tu habitación. Pero, estaba hecha un desastre, así que mientras tanto te acostamos en suelo, así tuvimos tiempo para recoger todo y colocar de nuevo tu hamaca en su lugar."

"Pero… no es la misma." Dijo Rafael, poniendo atención en ese detalle por primera vez. "La que tenía antes la hice pedazos…" Murmuró recordando la causa por la que había procedido de esa forma.

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Mikey quien sólo escuchó las primeras palabras que su hermano había pronunciado. "La que tenías antes estaba inservible. Tal vez no debería decir esto… pero Leo, Donnie y yo habíamos comprado una nueva para obsequiártela en tu cumpleaños."

"¡Acabas de arruinar la sorpresa, Mikey!" Le reprochó el más listo dándole un zape. "Todavía faltan casi cuatro semanas para el cumpleaños de Rafa."

"¡Auch! Ya lo sé, Donnie, Pero, ¿qué querías que le respondiera a nuestro hermano? ¿Que la hamaca apareció por generación espontánea?"

Mientras Mikey y Donnie discutían, Rafael los miraba con cariño; pensando, lleno de gratitud, en todo lo que los demás habían hecho para que la imagen de su persona no sufriera cambios importantes dentro de la mente de los dos pequeños hermanos, que él y Leonardo, defendían con todas sus fuerzas.

Creo que si mis hermanitos me hubieran mirado con odio o con asco… no hubiera podido soportarlo. Pensó Rafael, quien se estremeció ante la idea.

Mientras Rafael estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Mikey había salido por un momento de la habitación para ir en busca de un martillo para volver a colocar el gancho que ayudaba a sostener la hamaca en el muro. Cuando volvió, recogió la pieza metálica del piso y se dispuso a clavarla de nuevo en la pared.

Mikey, sin concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo por estar discutiendo con su hermano de morado, se golpeó su pulgar con el martillo.

"¡Ay!" Gritó Mikey llevándose el pulgar a la boca después de que soltó el martillo.

"¡¿Estás bien Mikey?!" Le preguntó Donatelo mientras revisaba el dedo de su hermanito después de casi sacarle el dedo a la fuerza de la boca.

El grito sacó a Rafael de sus pensamientos para después reírse cuando Donatelo le aseguraba al travieso, con una sonrisa, que el hueso de su dedo estaba bien.

"¡No tienes nada Mikey! El dolor fue por el golpe, pero tu dedo está intacto." Le aseguraba el más listo al más travieso. "Sólo te va a salir un moretón."

"¡Pero me duele, genio!" Se quejó el más chico volviendo a llevarse el dedo a la boca.

Donatelo, al igual que su hermano de rojo, se sonreía por los pucheros de Mikey.

"No se burlen…" Pidió Mikey mientras un par de lágrimas, rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras miraba a sus hermanos con un poco de enojo.

Aquellas dos lágrimas desencadenaron una vívida reacción en el mayor de los tres.

Al ver las dos gotas que se deslizaban por el rostro de su pequeño hermano, Rafael pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Leonardo. Una imagen que había quedado grabada para siempre dentro de su corazón se había mostrado fugazmente. Fue la vez en que Rafael había azotado a Leonardo con una de las correas de cuero que estaban en su habitación.

Rafael pudo ver claramente los rasgos de su hermano de azul que reflejaban en aquella ocasión el miedo, el dolor y la súplica. La imagen duró sólo un par de segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que el rostro de Rafael se llenara de angustia, sus ojos se abrieron mucho más, llenos de horror, palideciendo hasta casi hacerlo perder totalmente el color.

Pudo sentir cómo la temperatura en su cuerpo disminuía, pero irónicamente también pudo sentir como unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente al mismo tiempo que sus manos temblaban sin control y como sus pulmones eran incapaces de proveerlo de oxígeno.

Rafael cerró fuertemente sus ojos, llevándose una mano a su frente, trastrabilló; apenas pudo aferrarse al muro para no caer. Sus hermanos al ver eso se acercaron rápidamente a él.

"¡¿Rafa?! ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Donatelo creyendo que tal vez el cerebro de su hermano había tenido alguna reacción adversa a las señales que lo habían estado manipulando.

Rafael, al escuchar la pregunta, miró a Donatelo, pero en vez de ver a su hermano de morado, vio a Leonardo. Otra imagen se mostraba ante sus ojos, una imagen que le recordaba que su hermano mayor también le había formulado la misma pregunta después de haberle asegurado que no habría de rendirse ante nada para poder liberarlo de lo que estaba controlándolo.

No pudiendo soportar las visiones, los sentimientos y pensamientos que las acompañaban; Rafael se zafó de los brazos de sus dos hermanitos gritando: "¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No me hablen más!"

Donatelo y Miguel Angel no encontraban ninguna explicación lógica al comportamiento de su hermano. Llenos de inquietud, trataron de acercarse nuevamente a él para tranquilizarlo, pero Rafael se los impidió.

"¡SALGAN DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¡AHORA!" Rugió el ninja de rojo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba bruscamente uno de los brazos de Miguel Angel para sacarlo a la fuerza, para después hacer lo mismo con un sorprendido Donatelo.

En cuanto ambas tortugas estuvieron fuera de su habitación, Rafael azotó la puerta, se recargó en la puerta y lentamente de dejó caer al piso para llevarse las manos a sus ojos, dejando en libertad todas las lágrimas que aún se encontraban dentro de él, haciéndole daño. Pero no emitió sonido alguno. No quería que sus hermanitos pensaran menos de él después de aquel arranque de desesperación.

Se limitó a abrir su boca como si estuviese emitiendo gritos desgarradores, gritos que si hubiesen estado provistos de sonido hubieran llegado hasta los oídos de su hermano mayor, quien sin duda alguna hubiera acudido presuroso en auxilio del hermano, quien como él, estaba sufriendo mucho. Rafael golpeó el piso con ambos puños hasta que sus manos quedaron entumecidas por el dolor.

Miguel Angel y Donatelo se quedaron por varios minutos mirando la puerta con ojos tristes y preocupados. Después de unos momentos Donatelo colocó uno de sus brazos en los hombros de su mejor amigo, guiándolo hacia la sala.

Una vez ahí el más listo se sentó al lado del travieso quien se había sentado suspirando totalmente derrotado. Miguel Angel tenía la vista fija en el piso, colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Después, volteó a ver a su hermano y le preguntó: "¿Qué hicimos mal, Donnie?"

"Creo, que nosotros no fuimos los causantes de lo que acaba de ocurrir, hermanito." Contestó Donatelo rápidamente a la pregunta de su hermano menor, la cual deseaba una pronta respuesta. "O, cuando menos, creo que no fuimos los responsables directos…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Siguió Mikey preguntando, un poco más tranquilo de saber que no había sido el culpable de los que acababa de ocurrir.

"Supongo que algunas de nuestras acciones o palabras despertaron recuerdos dolorosos en Rafa. Algo le hizo recordar lo que sucedió… eso, es lo que sospecho que sucedió, Mikey."

"Pobre Rafa… Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Esperaremos a que Abril baje para decirle lo que ha sucedido. Estoy seguro que ella sabe lo que debe de hacerse en esta situación, hermanito."

Las dos tortugas se limitaron a esperar el regreso de su pelirroja amiga. Varios minutos después Abril bajaba del segundo piso.

La inteligente mujer no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a sus amigos por el resultado de su primera visita a su segundo hermano mayor, tan sólo con ver sus rostros pudo adivinar que no había sido muy buena.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Abril dulcemente.

"Parece ser que los recuerdos que están dentro de la mente de Rafael, están comenzando a atormentarlo, Abril." Respondió Donatelo tristemente.

"Eso es sólo una teoría, Donnie." Replicó Miguel Angel, deseoso de escuchar que lo que su hermano estaba experimentando no era tan grave, pero Abril estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su inteligente amigo.

"Mikey, dime con detalles lo que sucedió." Pidió la humana.

"Donnie y yo le dijimos a Rafa que estábamos felices de verlo a salvo. Yo traté de ayudarle a colocar de nuevo su hamaca en su lugar, pero me di un golpe en mi pulgar con un martillo… por culpa del dolor se me salieron unas lágrimas. Cuando Rafael me vio, palideció y parecía que no podía respirar…" Después de escucharse a sí mismo, Miguel Angel añadió, cabizbajo; "Creo que Donnie tiene razón…"

"Yo también lo creo chicos." Dijo la humana asintiendo. "Démosle un tiempo a Rafael para que se calme. Ustedes vayan a saludar a Leo, mientras tanto yo esperaré un poco antes de volver a visitar a Rafa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!" Respondió Miguel Angel rápidamente, ansioso de ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor.

El ninja más joven se levantó lleno de alegría, un regocijo que ponía de manifiesto el inmenso cariño que tenía dentro de sí para su hermano mayor.

El ninja más listo se disponía a seguir a Miguel Angel pero, antes de que Donatelo se levantara, Abril le dijo; "Confía en tu instinto, Donnie."

Donatelo asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Miguel Angel le pedía, lleno de emoción; "¡Vamos Donnie, apresúrate!"

Abril esperó un tiempo razonable antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Rafael. La humana ya esperaba que las cosas no resultaran tan fáciles de arreglar como lo había pensado en un principio, pero no se daría por vencida, tenía de su lado todas las buenas disposiciones de todos los miembros de la familia, quienes tampoco iban a darse por vencidos fácilmente. Los lazos de amor entre ellos eran tan sólidos que podrían soportar lo que fuera en aquellos momentos de gran necesidad.

Después de esperar por casi media hora, Abril se dirigió a la habitación de Rafael. En el camino se encontró con Casey.

"¿Otra vez vas a visitar a Rafa, nena?"

"Si, Casey. Otra vez. La primera visita de los chicos a su hermano no fue tan exitosa como yo esperaba. Parece que Rafael está reviviendo lo sucedido. De seguro se siente mal por lo que le hizo a Mikey y a Donnie y quería hacerle saber que sus hermanos comprenden lo que le pasa."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Claro Casey. De seguro en algún momento Rafael tendrá necesidad de hablar de hombre a hombre."

"Vamos." Dijo Casey después de besar una de las mejillas de la mujer que amaba.

Ambos humanos caminaron los pocos pasos que restaban para estar frente a la puerta de la habitación del ninja de rojo. Casey fue quien llamó.

"Rafa… amigo, hemos venido a verte." Dijo Casey depués de tocar la puerta. "Ábrenos, por favor."

Rafael había escuchado claramente todas las palabras de su amigo humano, a pesar de que se había acostado en el suelo y se había tapado todo su cuerpo con su manta; pero no estaba de humor para ver a nadie. No se molestó en contestar ni en levantarse para abrir.

"Tal vez se quedó dormido, Casey."

"Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, nena."

"¿Vas a entrar?"

"Claro."

"Espero que no se moleste…" Dijo Abril un poco preocupada por interrumpir el descanso que de seguro su amigo mutante necesitaba para calmar sus ánimos.

"No te preocupes." Le aseguró Casey. "Si Rafa está durmiendo saldré de inmediato y si no lo está, tal vez querrá hablar un poco y si no, pues me golpeará y listo."

"¿Y listo?" Preguntó Abril frunciendo el ceño, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Si, es algo que los amigos hacemos, sobre todo Rafa y yo. Nos golpeamos sin razón." Se sonrió Casey con un orgullo que las mujeres, quienes tendemos a discutir hablando, nunca podremos comprender.

"Aunque no comprendo sus amigables costumbres… confío en ti, Casey. Por favor, dile lo que yo te mencioné; si es que te deja hablar con él." Finalizó la pelirroja sonriéndose agradecida.

"Allá voy." Dijo Casey abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de aventuras después de sonreírle a su novia. El joven humano desapareció de la vista de la joven, quien después de eso se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de Rafael, lo primero que Casey vio fue el montículo que se formaba después de que su amigo se había cubierto con su cobija. El humano se acercó con cuidado y levantó la manta dejando al descubierto el rostro de su amigo mutante, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Un gesto que no podría confundirse con otro sentimiento, mostraba el enfado del ninja de rojo y sus ojos enrojecidos.

"No pudiste dejarme dormir… ¿verdad idiota?" Espetó la tortuga de piel esmeralda.

"Vamos Rafa, no estabas durmiendo." Dijo Casey en tono conciliatorio. "Permíteme hacerte compañía."

Rindiéndose a la petición del peleador callejero, Rafael cambió de posición. Se sentó y se recargó una vez más en el muro, frunciendo la boca y cruzándose de brazos.

Casey, más que acostumbrado a los modos de su verde compañero, no lo tomó a mal y se sentó junto a él.

Sin rodeos, Casey dijo: "Parece que la primera visita de Mikey y Donnie no te alegró mucho, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Gritó Rafael, fulminando a Casey con la mirada. "Lo que pasa es que…" Rafael miró en otra dirección, ya no pudo continuar, temía que si mencionaba algo de lo que había sucedido, las dolorosas imágenes podrían manifestarse de nuevo frente a él.

"Sabes Rafa…" Comenzó Casey a hablar dirigiendo su mirada al piso, "yo una vez conocí a un gran chico que tenía un futuro muy prometedor. Era listo, muy estudioso, una buena persona, quería ser médico. Un día, su madre enfermó de gravedad. Ellos eran muy pobres y no tenían seguro médico… la operación que podía salvar la vida de su madre era muy costosa."

"En medio de su desesperación, ese buen chico recurrió a un grupo de malvivientes… en busca de dinero rápido." Dijo Casey apretando sus puños.

"¿Los Dragones Púrpuras?" Preguntó Rafael al ver a su amigo hacer eso.

"Si. Ellos le propusieron al chico unirse a ellos para asaltar un banco. El botín ascendía a trescientos millones de dólares… el día del robo, el chico se arrepintió y trató de zafarse del grupo. Otro de los asaltantes, un chico de la misma edad que él, trató de detenerlo para que los demás le dieran un escarmiento por traicionarlos."

"En medio de la pelea el chico que trató de delatarlo sacó un arma, ambos forcejearon y el arma se disparó hiriendo de muerte al que tenía más tiempo de pertenecer a los bandidos…"

"Los policías llegaron justo a tiempo. Capturaron a todos, incluyendo al chico de la historia, claro que él no había opuesto resistencia, estaba petrificado, mirando con horror cómo el bandido se desangraba hasta morir."

"Lo condenaron a veinte años de prisión por el homicidio no intencional de aquel joven… Pero, eso no fue lo peor, su madre había muerto cuando él estaba siendo juzgado."

Casey hizo una pausa, miró a Rafael de reojo, se mordió los labios para darse valor y prosiguió.

"Las imágenes del rostro del chico mientras moría al igual que las del rostro surcado de lágrimas de su madre en su lecho de muerte, no lo dejaban descansar ni un segundo. Se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de aquella persona, por haber decepcionado a su madre y a sí mismo, que no podía dormir. No comía, no dejaba de llorar y trató infinidad de veces de atentar contra su propia vida."

"Un día, la madre del chico que él había asesinado sin querer, se presentó ante él para visitarlo."

Aquella madre lo miró sin odio, pero si con una enorme tristeza, cuando le habló.

"No te sientas mal, joven. Yo sabía que mi hijo iba a acabar muy mal si seguía insistiendo en formar parte del grupo de esos criminales. He venido para decirte que no te guardo rencor, al contrario, creo que mi hijo se ha liberado de una vida llena de sinsabores, gracias a ese accidente, el cual estoy segura tú no tenías intención de llevar a cabo, él se ha liberado. Gracias."

"La absolución liberó a ese joven quien se había quedado solo en el mundo. Ahora, según me contaron, sigue estudiando medicina para que cuando salga de prisión se dedique a la profesión que tanto ama, en honor a su madre."

Rafael estaba muy sorprendido de que su buen amigo le hubiera dado un poco de paz al reconocer lo que le sucedía sin necesidad de mencionarle nada.

"Vaya… y yo que creí que eras un idiota." Dijo Rafael sonriéndose ya más tranquilo.

"Tengo mis momentos brillantes, amigo, al igual que tú." Replicó Casey dándole un buen golpe en un hombro para después rodear los hombros de su verde amigo con un brazo amistoso, mirando el piso para dejar a Rafael llorar a su gusto.

Rafael ahora sólo dejaba rodar algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro, sabía que tenía el perdón asegurado… Después de todo, su hermano mayor era el dueño de un corazón generoso, un corazón lleno del más puro amor, un amor que todos los miembros de la familia habían creado y cultivado con gran esmero.

**Continuará…**


End file.
